We Met on Accident
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: Loki and Jane were not supposed to meet each other, but even fate is not set in stone. With an upcoming war, Loki and Thor must find a way to go back home. But, at the same time, Loki does not wish to leave behind the very mortal woman who was not supposed to be his.
1. Chapter 1

So here's the story that came to my mind when I was making a graphic of Loki and Jane.

This has been beta read by the wonderful wordonawing :D Thank you wing! -hugs-

**Disclaimer: **Marvel allows me to borrow the characters but in the end, they belong to them and I own nothing. No profit, no pudding, nothing.

* * *

**WE MET ON ACCIDENT  
- **_Chapter One_ **-**

* * *

All Loki could remember was traveling through the BiFrost and falling down to Midgard during the night in a non pleasant heap on sand. The fall sent sharp pain in his back, causing him to cough as he tried and failed to pull himself up.

Heimdall had probably done it to get back at what Loki had done.

With a grunt and a painful groan, Loki slowly turned over onto his right side. A weed brush against his face, hooking some of his hair, which was already messy from fighting in Jotunheim. He felt a jolt of pain run up his right arm, signaling him that his elbow had cracked a little along with his right hip.

Tsking, Loki summoned some of his healing ability and tried to concentrate as the pain kept piercing into him like an arrow. Thankfully, he had enough energy to mend the bones so that he could try and get up again. Breathing hard, he moved on his side and started to pull himself up slowly. He let out a relieved breath when he didn't feel any pain and began to stand up gradually.

Brushing his leather armor free from some of the sand, he looked up into the sky. "Heimdall!" Loki didn't want to stay here in Midgard, despite how fun it was to give the mortals some trouble here and there.

The sky was calm but Loki tried again. "Heimdall, open the bridge!"

He waited for several seconds, but the clouds in the sky didn't swirl. They just continued to pass over him slowly from a gentle wind.

"Heimdall, I demand you to open-"

Loki noticed something coming fast to him with a bright light to his far right. He quickly put his hand out and sent a shockwave to it, immediately pushing the light into the air and away from him.

"What in the blazes was that?" It was an elder man's voice as something slammed closed.

"Heimdall," hissed Loki underneath his breath as he tried to make himself invisible but such a skill took an enormous amount of energy that it didn't work.

"You there!" The elder man that spoke before was coming to him in a jog.

He was not in the mood to have exchanges with the mortals. Loki wanted to know why he couldn't get back! Moving his hand, he called forth a barrier that bounced the elder man back, causing him to stumble into two other mortals.

"Erik, are you okay?" asked the taller one.

"He just...he did... What was that," stammered Erik as he steadied himself, blinking his eyes. "I just ran into something that pushed me back."

Loki clenched his teeth and looked up, ignoring the mortals as he called out to Heimdall in his mind. Still, no vortex came down to bring him back home to Asgard.

"Hey!"

"What?!" Loki snapped at the mortal woman that called out to him as he whipped his head to look at her. He wasn't like himself - he was panicking and was angry that they were still bothering him.

The woman flinched from his quick and rude response. "Just...who are you and how did you... You sent our truck backward in the air and stopped Erik with something."

Mortals. They had stopped believing in magic and in the Gods. Loki just stared at her with a hard expression that caused her eyebrows to furrow.

"Maybe he's a magician," piped up the younger woman. Her eyes raked over Loki, smiling as she did so.

Loki knew that look and he wasn't in the mood for it. "Leave me be," he said tightly to the three of them.

"But who-"

Loki closed his eyes and shut out the woman's voice.

"Our truck is all wrecked because of you," chimed in Erik.

"Then walk," he hissed and turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" The older woman stepped forward and tried to go after Loki but was knocked back from the barrier. "Stop! Please come back," she shouted as she saw Loki disappear.

Mortals were so ignorant now about magic. Magic was everything to Loki. It was what saved his life.

The wind suddenly picked up, causing Loki to look up at the sky. The tails of his armor flapped harshly as a wormhole shot down towards the ground several feet in front of him. Loki summoned a shield to block the sand and weeds that were flying to him as he tried to see what was happening.

Something heavy thudded onto the ground with a grunt. Loki's eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement, wondering who it was before looking up. The wormhole swirled slowly until it disappeared, leaving a very confused Loki and shocked mortals that were still behind him.

"I knew it," said the older woman. "I knew I was right about another dimension."

"Agh." Loki knew that voice anywhere - it was Thor! He went up to him immediately and noticed right away that Thor's armor was gone as well as Mjolnir.

"Thor, what happened?" he finally asked with a worried expression.

Thor blinked up at him, making sure he was seeing correctly. "Loki?" He pulled his head up with a groan and started to slowly stand up.

"What happened, Thor?" repeated Loki as he stared at his brother.

"Father banished me," Thor said angrily. "He doesn't understand that we needed to confront the Frost Giants. He took away my powers and - why are there mortals behind you?"

Loki blinked and looked over his shoulder. The mortals hadn't left despite his demands. "That doesn't matter right now."

"Why are you down here? Wait - you could summon Heimdall and bring me back with you!"

Loki turned his attention back to Thor who sported a grin. "The BiFrost sent me here for some reason. I already trying calling upon Heimdall to open the bridge. He won't answer me and since you're banished, I doubt he will accept me back in since he knows you'll come along." Heimdall was loyal to the King, as always.

"...the rainbow bridge," asked the older mortal woman.

Loki and Thor looked at the mortal in surprise.

"Are you from... No way, you can't be-"

"We're Gods, mortal," replied Thor. "From Asgard."

"Thor," warned Loki.

"She knows of the rainbow bridge, brother. She could help us."

"A mortal won't have a way to get us back," bit out Loki. "The only way to get back home is through Heimdall, Thor."

"Wait a minute...," whispered Erik. "You are Thor?"

Thor basked in the attention with a grin and gave a nod. "I am. This is my brother, Loki."

"Wow," commented the younger woman. "Two guys, two Gods. I'm liking this."

The older woman rolled her eyes. "It explains the force that pushed our truck back and the barrier that was put up by Loki. Now we just saw a wormhole and Thor came from it. There is definitely an Asgard, Erik. I was right! I can finally prove the critics wrong!"

"Jane, we didn't get any photos," reminded Erik.

Jane turned her head to speak to Erik. "Why need photos when they're right there." She gestured to Loki and Thor.

"Prove what, exactly," asked Loki with a lifted eyebrow.

"That Asgard does exist. I already have evidence of other wormholes and now that you two arrived, I could prove it even further." She had spoken in pure enthusiasm, which surprised Loki further.

"We don't have time to do that," replied Thor. "I need to get back."

"But-"

"Loki, try calling upon Heimdall again," Thor said as he interrupted Jane.

"Brother, I told you that he won't-" Loki stopped when Thor took hold of his shoulders and looked into his eyes with pleading expressions.

"Please, brother."

"I told you, I've tried," Loki said in annoyance.

"Brother."

Loki hated it when Thor used that voice and expression on him. He always did that to get Loki to do what he requested. With a sigh, Loki gave a little nod. Thor grinned from ear to ear and clapped Loki on the shoulder, causing Loki to close his eyes and hold back a grunt of pain.

He stepped away from Thor, making sure to get a good distance from his brother and the mortals. With a nod from Thor, Loki looked up at the sky. "Heimdall, open the bridge!"

A wind blew but it wasn't from a wormhole, blowing gently against the mortals and the two Gods.

"See?" Loki glanced at Thor. "Nothing hap - "

"Heimdall! Open the bridge!"

"Thor, stop. He won't-"

"Heimdall," boomed out Thor so loudly like a dragon roaring.

The sky was silent, still slowly moving overhead from the gentle breeze.

"We need to get back," said Erik. "I need to contact Nick about something he brought up earlier."

"We have no way of getting back," reminded Jane and looked at Loki.

"Brother, you should help them," suggested Thor.

Loki looked at Thor surprised, not expecting to hear such a thing from his brother. He was always selfish and arrogant. He turned his attention back to Jane, noticing how she and the other two were waiting for his answer. Well, he did let the anger and panic get the best of him, a rare thing to happen, and since he had better manners than Thor would ever have, Loki made a decision.

"Very well," he said and started to walk towards the mortal's truck. He walked through the barrier without problem, allowing the mortals to see him more. Darcy's jaw went down as she noticed how tall he was and stared at him. Jane too couldn't help but watch him, noticing how easily he blended into the night with his black hair and dark armor.

"I totally forgive him for wrecking the truck," said Darcy as she continued to watch Loki.

Jane shook her head at her friend's words. Darcy was always like this towards men she was attractive to. But what amazed her was when Loki brought up his hand and gestured it in a circle, causing the truck to lift itself and put itself down as good as new.

Now it was her turn to drop her jaw.

Beside her, Erik also had his hanging open in shock while Darcy's went lower.

"I wonder what else he is handy with."

"Darcy," warned Jane.

"What?"

"Let's go," said Erik as he headed to the truck, passing Loki on the way who was walking back. Darcy followed after him, giving a smile at Loki who was amused this time by the mortal's action.

Jane, however, didn't go after them. Instead, she kept watching Loki walking back. First, he told them to walk and now, he fixed their truck.

"Are you not going with them?" asked Loki in curiosity.

"I am. I just...wanted to know why you helped us because before, you didn't until your brother suggested it."

"I wasn't in the mood earlier to talk and for that, I apologize." Loki stopped walking when he was about to pass her. He wasn't up close but enough for her to hear him.

Jane nodded, showing her understanding. "Well then, thank you." She started to fidget with her nails and Loki could tell that she wanted to ask something.

"You're welcome," replied Loki with a small smile.

"If it's... Okay, this is going to sound really - I mean, I would like to..." Jane took in a breath to calm herself down and let it out slowly as she formed words in her mind. "I would really appreciate it if you and your brother would help with my theory that I spoke about earlier."

Loki chuckled. "I don't know if my brother will help there since he has his powers stripped and hardly paid attention to our lessons."

"Hey, that's a lie," boomed Thor, surprising Jane since she hadn't noticed he had gotten closer, thanks to watching Loki's help with his repairing magic. "I know of the tree and the other realms."

"Tree?" Jane looked at the two brothers curiously.

"It connects the realms with Asgard," briefed Loki before turning his attention to Thor. "And, you only know that because I drew out the visual for you so that you would understand it better after the lesson."

"No, father explained to me about it before the lesson and I fell asleep because-"

"You snuck a goblet of wine earlier," finished Loki with a teasing grin.

"Jane," called out Erik. "Come on!"

Jane looked at her friends to her far left before looking back at the two brothers. "Well, I need to go then. We'll be in the town nearby to the east." Jane gestured to her right with her finger, used to being round people who weren't good with directions. "If you want to meet up to help with my theory, if you have the time and aren't-"

Wait, did they even have a place to stay at?

"How about this," she said quickly. "We can help you by providing you two a place to stay and in exchange, you could tell us about Asgard and the other realms?"

Thor looked at Loki, finding it a good deal since he was starting to feel hungry. Loki looked at his brother with a lifted eyebrow.

"Jane!"

"Well? Deal?" Jane brought up her hand for the two of them to shake.

Thor immediately took it, shaking her hand hard and tight with his large one before letting go. Jane smiled at Thor before glancing at Loki who was thinking about the deal. That was when she noted how quick Thor was to decide things but Loki seemed to think on things more. The latter made sense, especially if you were a God and known as the God of Mischief.

"Seeing as I cannot get back to Asgard at this time, I have no choice but to make sure Thor doesn't do anything reckless."

"What are you saying?" asked Thor in disbelief.

Loki just smiled in amusement and took Jane's hand with his own, feeling her warmth immediately. He gripped her hand gentler than Thor and shook it softly. "You never think about situations beforehand," he said without looking at his brother.

Jane couldn't help but smile wider than before, knowing exactly what Loki was referring to. Thor looked between them, wondering what they were smiling about.

"Okay, let's go," she said as she and Loki let go of each others hands, leading them back to the truck. Erik was already in the driver seat with Darcy up front so Jane sat in the back in the middle with the two brothers.

"Aw, you are so lucky Jane. Wait, I have an idea!" As Erik put the truck back on the road, Darcy fished out her phone and put on the camera mode. She turned around as she put on the flash, setting up the phone so that she could take a picture. "This is totally going on Facebook. Smile please?"

Thor did as requested and Jane couldn't help but oblige her friend while shaking her head a little, laughing gently as she did so. Loki put on his own smile and didn't expect the bright flash that came afterward that hurt his eyes. Blobby colors appeared in his vision that he had to blink away.

"This came out so awesome," giggled Darcy before showing Erik who just went "oh yeah, it does". "Look," she said as she turned around to show them. Jane took it and brought Darcy's phone closer. There she was smiling in between two Norse Gods who were also smiling.

"Interesting," noted Loki as he peered at it. He hadn't seen such a thing and neither had Thor.

"Seems like a painting," commented Thor, which caused Loki to chuckle.

Jane explained on how cameras worked to them, but it was Loki who closely listened and asked more about it and what else mortals had in this realm. She told him about cars, planes, batteries, and even cell phones. Jane used Darcy's in example after asking Darcy for permission to do so.

"No matter where you are, and if you have a good signal, you can call anyone in the world and talk to them."

"This realm is a bit more advanced than Asgard," said Loki.

"There are no horses," piped up Thor as he looked at the other cars. He had listened to Jane here and there about them.

"Yeah, we don't use horses much unless for parades or celebrations or any other special occasion. Though, in some downtown areas, they are used just for a joy of it by riding in a carriage."

"You hardly go on them when we go," chimed in Darcy.

"I told you, I have meetings when I'm in downtown."

"She never relaxes," said Darcy. "It's all work, work, sleep some, eat some, and more work."

"Yeah, I know," replied Jane as she leaned forward to hand back Darcy's phone. When she leaned back, the truck jumbled roughly as Erik took a bit of a sharp turn to take the exit back to the nearing town that their lab was located. Since she was wearing no seat belt, she found herself falling onto Loki as she tried to grasp at Darcy's seat.

"I hate that turn," she mumbled and pushed against the door to right herself up, feeling embarrassed.

"Can't imagine why," replied Loki, thoroughly amused at what happened.

Jane glanced at him with a furrowed brow before realizing he was joking. "Wow, I really do need a break," she said with a little laugh, adjusting some of her hair behind her ear. Her embarrassment faded just a tad but it came back again when they got out of truck when they reached their destination.

She had to get out on Loki's side since Thor was having difficulty with the door. She was busy helping Thor and when he finally got the door to open - he demanded that Erik wouldn't open it - , Jane didn't realize her foot was near the edge already. So when she started to move without looking and added too much weight, she slipped and banged her thigh against the little step and some of her waist.

"Oww," she groaned and pulled herself upright. "That's what I get for not looking."

"Are you all right?" asked Loki, who was behind her.

"...Yeah." No, she was not. Jane walked backwards, limping as she did so. "Okay, that's a lie." Jane let out a hiss in pain and added pressure on her thigh with her fingers. She looked up at the truck's door.

"Allow me," said Loki and used his magic to push the door closed.

Jane blinked and glanced at him. "Thank you," she said with a small smile.

"Jane," asked Erik as Thor and Darcy, who went to record Thor opening the door earlier, joined them. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I just slipped and hurt myself. Nothing bad that ice won't fix."

Loki felt himself freeze, remembering the time when the Frost Giant grabbed his hand. Instead of being injured, his had skin turned blue with designs.

_Am I cursed?/i_

That's what still went on in a small part of his mind. He had to know.

"Loki, you coming?" Thor's voice broke him out of trance, causing Loki to blink and glance at him.

"Yes. I was thinking that we should call upon Heimdall in the morning," he explained with a lie as he followed Thor inside. "After we break our fast of course," added Loki, knowing full well his brother always needed to eat in the morning before doing anything.

"That is a good plan." Thor and Loki stopped beside each other, waiting to be given permission to sit. It was something that came to them naturally after their tutor drilled it into them.

"Since we don't have a guest room, you two will be staying out here near the couches," explained Jane as she took out an ice pack from the freezer and turned to look at them. "It gets really cold in here though so I'll bring some blankets for you to use."

"I'll get them," offered Darcy as she plugged in her phone to the usb charger that was connected to her laptop.

"Oh good, thank you Darcy," said Jane as she walked to the bathroom to put on the icepack underneath her clothing.

Erik was getting the contact information from his laptop and noticed that the two Gods were still standing. "Go ahead, take a seat on the couches." He wrote down the number that Nick had sent him and went to his room to make the call.

Darcy came in with the blankets right when Loki and Thor sat down on their chosen couches. "I knew buying a second larger couch was a great idea," she said with a wide smile. She handed the blankets to Thor and Loki, who both took them gently with a "thank you". "Wow, well-mannered and hot. I must be dreaming."

"Darcy, give me a piece of paper and a pen," called Erik.

"Okay captain," called back Darcy, leaving the two "hot" Gods to get the requested items and delivered them to Erik.

The bathroom door opened and Jane walked out with the ice pack in place. She headed to her bedroom to get one of her warm blankets that she used when stargazing and was about to enter her actual lab area before realizing the equipment was still in the truck. Jane let out an exhausted sigh. "Great, completely forgot about the equipment."

"Just get it later, Jane," said Darcy as she walked in the main area. "It's already 3:45 in the morning. Besides, the most important "research" are right over there."

"Darcy."

"Okay, okay." Darcy headed to her room while muttering, "I'm going to go have a dream of hot men in armor."

Jane shook her head before glancing at the Norse Gods. Loki, God of Mischief, and Thor, the God of Thunder. They were here, in her place, sleeping on the couches. Thor was sleeping with a hint of a snore while Loki slept silently, having half of the blanket on him. Thor's feet was out in the open since he was too tall.

Jane couldn't help but smile, finding the situation funny. She padded softly to the light switches and turned off the main light and used the monitor's light to navigate her way to the small lamp located on one of the tables and turned it on. It glowed enough for her to see and didn't have the monitor's light glaring into her eyes but it wasn't bright enough to disturb the Gods.

Loki was still awake and cracked his left eye open. The darkness was broken with the dim yet soft glow of light that reminded him of a star that exploded one time when he studied the night sky of Asgard.

He heard Jane whisper to herself but instead of paying attention to the words, he watched her work. Papers ruffled as she moved them and used a pen to make adjustments. She clicked here and there on her three monitors and moved to look at the others as if she was looking off some research.

What made him laugh inside was when she put the pen behind her ear and couldn't find it whens he became so engrossed in reading. Her hand blindly searched for it and Loki watched her search for it underneath the papers. Jane eventually found it by checking her ear and made a soft "oh" when she did.

Loki turned over to face away, the soft couch shifting with him. The movement caused Jane to turn around to make sure she didn't wake any of them before looking back at her work.

Erik checked on Jane later when Loki finally fell asleep when he finished the call, telling Jane that he had to head out sometime in a week for some foreign object that SHIELD found with magical abilities. He headed to bed in the same room he made the call later and went to sleep without taking a shower since he was exhausted.

Jane too was starting to get tired and soon, the text on screen became blurry. She fell asleep with her head on the table with her hands out beside her. When she woke up two hours later, she got up to head outside to her trailer as carefully and quiet as she could. She left the lamp on so that she could navigate some way to the door but didn't notice one of Darcy's bags consisting some of her textbooks. Jane winced a bit in pain when she stepped on it and gently pushed it away with a little groan.

"Can never get a break today, can I," she whispered to herself.

"Keep going forward," said a soft voice from her far left.

Jane turned but didn't see anyone but she didn't need to since she knew that voice. "Oh...sorry for waking you."

"You didn't wake me. Thor's snoring on the other hand..." Thor snored loudly as if on cue, causing Jane to flinch a bit. "Either way, I don't need much sleep - unlike Thor since he is a demi-god right now."

"So that means-" Jane interrupted herself with a yawn. "He's like a human?"

"In a way, yes. Just keep going forward though, there's nothing in the way."

"Thank you," she whispered and followed his advice, feeling the bite of cold steel against her hands that told her she found the door. "Must be handy to have night vision."

Loki let out a little chuckle. "Yes, it is."

"Thank you again," Jane said as she pushed open the door and left before he could respond. Loki was actually glad since he didn't wish to say "you're welcome" because, despite what he said, he still felt a bit tired.

But there was one thing that was keeping him awake. Loki brought up his hand to look at it, turning his palm over. It had turned to blue when that Frost Giant grabbed him, causing his armor to fall off at the time.

Thor made a weird snore, breaking Loki out of his thoughts. Loki watched Thor turn over on his left side on the couch. The snores coming from his brother were softer now

Loki glanced back at his hand while his eyes started to droop. "What am I," he muttered to himself.

...ooo...

Odin watched Mjolnir being pulled into the BiFrost after he spoke to it that anyone who was worthy would be able to pick it up and would be granted God of Thunder powers. He stepped to the right to take out his staff, causing the cannon to stop spinning and become upright again.

"My liege," started Heimdall as he watched his King started to head out of the dome. "Loki didn't make it through the BiFrost," he finished. Odin stopped immediately and turned around in shock.

"What?" He had been so angry towards Thor that he didn't even notice Loki's absence. "Do you know where he is?"

"I heard him call down from Midgard, but I couldn't open the bridge for him," admitted Heimdall without hesitation. "Thor soon joined him."

"Do not open the bridge for Loki if he is nearby Thor," demanded Odin, relieved that Loki wasn't harmed from breaking off of the BiFrost.

Heimdall nodded. "As you wish, your majesty," he said while bowing before taking his spot in front of the Dome. Odin stepped passed him and headed back to the castle, not even bothering to teleport.

Thor's friends who had left earlier didn't notice either that Loki was missing since they were used to him being silent. Sif was the first to notice and found it odd to not see Loki around as they dined in the hall.

"I can't believe that you are eating while our friend is gone," yelled Fandral as he paced around.

Volstagg swallowed the meat he was chewing. "What do you suppose I do? The healers told me to eat to gain energy." He bit down on the beef leg he had in his hand and took off a huge piece.

"Doesn't it make you wonder why the Frost Giants interrupted Thor's coronation," chimed in Hogun. "They had no way to get here, but they did underneath Heimdall's watch like they were cloaked and couldn't be seen."

Fandral paced again before it suddenly clicked. Volstagg stopped eating and glance up at him while Hogun looked over.

Sif stood up from her heat and shook her head. "No, there is no way he would put Asgard in danger."

Fandral glanced over at her. "Sif, this is Loki, the God of Mischief we're talking about here. I wouldn't put it past him to create-"

"Shhh, Heimdall is hearing you," hushed Volstagg without any food in his mouth.

"Let him," replied Fandral. "I'm positive that Loki did it."

"We don't have any proof," explained Sif.

"Why are you even defending him, Sif," asked Fandral in puzzlement. "He has tricked you numerous times and also made your hair black."

Sif gave him a sharp look. "Despite that, I have accepted my black hair and without Loki's trick on me, I wouldn't have gone to the path of learning combat. As for defending him, I grew up with him and Thor. I know him more than the three of you do." She had never made fun of him either, unlike Volstagg a couple hours ago.

"What if you're wrong?" asked Hogun.

Sif let out long sigh. "If I'm wrong, then Loki's idea of fun has drastically changed."

"Oh come on Sif!" Fandral paced around again while he made stiff gestures. "If he helped the Frost Giants, then it was he who should be blamed, not Thor."

"In the end, Thor was the one who attacked when the King of the Frost Giants allowed us to leave," reminded Sif with a sharp tone. "Don't put all the blame on Loki, Fandral."

"Goodness woman, you just don't see-"

"I see perfectly clear," interrupted Sif with a glare. "Even if you are Thor's friends, you need to realize when he makes reckless actions. He has done it numerous times and if it weren't for Loki that one time, we would've been killed." Sif didn't bother to stay anymore with them and left quickly with her boots clicking hard on the golden floor.

She headed to the throne room, wishing to speak with Odin before Fandral and the others did. There was no way she was going to bring up Loki's disappearance to them. They probably would've rejoiced or assume that Loki stayed in Jotunheim.

Her ponytail swished behind her as she walked quickly to her destination with her boots clicking on the floor. Sif might be the lover of Thor, but she still viewed Loki as a friend and if no one wished to believe in him despite his mistakes, then she would.

...ooo...

Odin finally arrived to the castle and went to his and Frigga's room. Frigga looked up from her book as she saw him walk in. She stood up and showed a worried expression as she came up to him. "What happened? Are Thor, Loki, and the others safe?"

"Yes."

Frigga let out a relieved sigh but she soon noticed that Odin was hesitating to tell her something. "What is troubling you?" Worry came across her face again. "Were they injured?"

"No." Odin knew Thor's pride was though. "They are not. However, thanks to Thor's reckless behavior, Laufey has declared war on Asgard." Odin's armor shimmered away and in place was a lightweight robe with simple red and gold designs. He saw Frigga's eyes slowly widen in question and in shock. "He was led by recklessness and the thirst for battle."

"What did you do?" asked Frigga finally as she put her hands on his arms.

"I banished him to where he must learn that to be King, he must think of the people that he will rule and not make such reckless and foolish decisions."

Frigga was upset to learn of this but she understood. Thor had always been stubborn and did make reckless choices. "And? What of Loki?"

"The BiFrost dropped him in Midgard," Odin said slowly. "Worry not my dear, he is safe. Thor is with him and I've ordered Heimdall to not open the bridge when Thor is near Loki."

"Oh thank goodness," she said in relief. It was extremely rare that the BiFrost would drop someone and she was so glad Loki was all right.

A guard knocked on the door and Frigga signaled for them to come in. "Your majesties, sorry for the interruption, but Shield Maiden Sif has asked to speak with you. She is waiting in the throne room."

Frigga glanced up at Odin, lifting an eyebrow and headed over the guard. Odin sighed and followed after them quietly. As he did, he felt himself getting drowsy and had to blink his eyes. It went away after he shook his head but he knew what that feeling was. His time was coming and he needed to crown one of his sons.

Thor was his firstborn but he was reckless yet Loki... He had made it forbidden to go to Jotunheim so that Loki wouldn't set foot in that place again when he found him as a baby abandoned in the temple. At first, he took the child in hopes to make peace between Asgard and Jotunheim but over time, that resolve changed.

He had taught him many things and while Loki had a knack for magic rather than strength like his real son Thor, Odin viewed Loki as his own. He would never forget that time when he brought Loki and Frigga accepted him immediately.

_Frigga had heard the wailing of a child out in the hallway, and when she saw Odin with an eyepatch walk in with a baby, she stood up and went over to him. "Odin! Your eye!"_

_"Nevermind that dear. Look, I found this child abandoned in Jotunheim's temple."_

_Frigga glanced down at the baby and shook her head. "Abandoned. The poor dear."_

_The child cried in hunger and Frigga immediately took Loki from Odin's arms and headed toward the rocking chair. She fed him with her breastmilk as if he were her own and the sight moved Odin._

_During the following nights, Loki cried along with Thor. Frigga took care of them equally by feeding them, changing their clothes, giving them kisses, rocking them, singing to them softly, and even giving them a small caress on their head to let them know she was there._

_Odin had woken up along with her when one of the babes cried and watched her take care of them. Whenever she came near the bed, he closed his eye so not to let her know./i_

"Here is Shield Maiden Sif, your majesties," announced a guard, causing Odin's memory to fade away and make him come back to reality.

Sif walked in with confidence and bowed with her arm in front of her chest when she got to the foot of the stairs. "Your majesties."

"Rise, Sif," Frigga said gently with a smile.

"Thank you, my Queen," replied Sif as she rose up. "I came here to speak to you about Loki."

"He is in Midgard since the BiFrost dropped him. Thor has been banished to Midgard for what he has done by threatening Asgard with a war."

"I understand," replied Sif, a bit relieved to hear that Loki was safe.

"Has my son troubled you?" asked Odin.

"No, my King. I was merely curious to why Loki isn't here in Asgard when he came back with us." Sif bowed and walked back to the two large doors.

Odin leaned over a bit to whisper in Frigga's ear. "She confuses me sometimes."

Frigga just smiled and gave him an amused look before shaking her head slowly.

Sif passed by the Warriors Three as she walked to the stables since she needed a good ride around the countryside to clear her mind. Sif knew she couldn't go down to Midgard when a God was banished there, so if she acted on feeling, she would break that law and would be punished.

She chose a dark bay stallion and climbed up on the horse. Taking the reins in her hands, she pushed the stallion into a gallop and guided him through the opened gates that led out to the countryside.

While the trees and hills went past her, she let her mind relax as she took in the scenery around her.

* * *

And there is the first chapter. What do you think so far?

The plan now is that I'll try and switch up the chapters - depending on what happens and what not - for this story and Mischievous Again, I have no idea how long this one will be and I'm still brainstorming about it.

I am going to update these two stories as fast as I can - even if Tumblr is a distraction [huge to be exact]. College is also coming on the last week of August for me and I'll be driving myself to and from classes this Fall.

Oh that reminds me, I have a poll going on on my profile on here. Please check it out and vote. It's about if I should open a account to talk about my Lokane fanfiction either on Tumblr, Twitter, or Facebook. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally here is chapter two after a long wait! Thank you all so much for the feedback for the first chapter. It made me really happy to see what people thought and I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter as well~

This has been beta read by SilverChaos, who combed through my read over. Thanks again darling~! ;D

**Disclaimer:** As always, Marvel owns the characters. I just write for the fans and make no profit.

* * *

**WE MET ON ACCIDENT  
- **_Chapter Two_ **-**

* * *

Jane groaned as she turned over to look at the clock, trying to make out the blurry red numbers. It was near noon and she did have _guests_ over. Still, she didn't wish to get up just yet. Jane buried her face into her pillow as she shifted over on her stomach. It was her usual routine to just laze around in bed until she woke up completely. She really didn't have enough sleep last night because she went to bed late and it didn't help that ideas went crazy in her mind for her theory.

Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes and took a little nap until her phone woke up her up sixteen minutes later.

She padded her hands around the pillow in search of it before finally finding it lost in the blankets. Jane gazed down at the screen that told her who was calling her: An unknown number. Denying the call, and blocking the number, she got out of bed. Thanks to the mystery caller, she was now fully awake.

Jane headed to the shower with a change of clothes since she didn't take a shower this morning before going to bed. When she was done, she brushed her hair and teeth before slipping on a jacket. Her stomach growled as she walked over to the door of her trailer.

"Right, breakfast - too late for that now." Jane stepped out of her trailer and closed the door. Her thigh was much better now, and so was her hip, since she had kept the ice pack on until heading to bed. She felt the dirt underneath her bare feet and realized that she forgot to put on her socks and shoes. Shaking her head at her forgetfulness, she went back in her trailer to put them on quickly and headed back out.

Some people that were out walking waved or nodded to her in greeting, causing her to smile as she walked quickly to the lab. When she finally walked in, she saw a topless Thor and Darcy was giving him a shirt.

"Am I...in the right building?," she asked herself. It was strange to see Darcy giving a shirt to a man that her friend considered "hot".

"Ah, Jane, there you are," said Erik as he noticed her from his chair near the table.

"Good morning," she said with a bright smile and headed towards him.

"We were deciding where we would eat out for lunch," piped up Darcy as she stayed near Thor. "I voted IHOP though."

Jane shook her head at her friend with a small smile. "That's a bit too far away, Darcy. Let's go to the one a few blocks from here?"

"As long as I can sit next to Mr. Six Pack, I'm fine," replied Darcy, causing Erik and Jane to shake their heads. Thor boomed with laughter and that's when Jane noticed Loki was sitting quietly on the couch. When he caught her gaze, Loki gave her a nod in greeting. Jane gave a smile back at him before turning her attention back to Erik.

"Shall we head out now?" she inquired.

"Yeah," said Erik as he got up before realizing Loki's state of dress. "Oh uh, Loki?"

Loki lifted an eyebrow in question as he stood up from the couch.

"You may want to change - " Erik stopped as he watched Loki's armor be replaced by his Midgardian attire. Jane too had watched it along with Thor and Darcy. "Uh...that'll work."

Jane and Darcy just kept their eyes on Loki and, for once, Darcy was speechless.

Jane was the first to blink herself out of it but it was mostly because how he did such a thing and not how he looked right now. "That was..." She couldn't even describe it! "Wait, I got an idea. Could you, I mean, do you mind doing that at the presentation?"

Loki liked the idea of that and could just imagine the shocked reactions on the mortal's faces. "Yes, I suppose I could," he replied with a grin as his green eyes sparked with mischief. "Though, I think their reaction will be even greater if they see this." He summoned blue-green fire in his palm, surprising the mortals once more.

Jane agreed as she nodded her head. "Yea - yes, that would - that will definitely surprise them."

"Okay, let's go," said Erik as he headed to the door. Darcy and Thor followed him as Jane and Loki took the rear.

As they walked together in the street, Erik got in a conversation with Thor about Asgard with Darcy chiming in here and there with questions of her own along with "know any other hot guys in armor?". Loki was trailing a bit behind Jane so she stopped for him to catch up before walking beside him since she wished to talk to him more. "What else can you do exactly?"

Loki was a bit surprised but he knew why she asked and understood. A small part of him liked the attention he was getting too, unlike back at home. "It depends."

Jane shook her head at his comment as she laughed softly with a small smile. "Okay, maybe I need to be specific." She heard him chuckle, causing her smile to widen a bit more. "What other abilities can you do with magic?"

"Cloning and healing."

"Really?! You can clone yourself?"

"Of course," said Loki with a wide smile before speaking softly as he leaned a little bit down to her. "Thor never fails to fall for it all the time."

Jane put up her hand to her mouth as she laughed. "That's terrible," she whispered as she giggled.

"It's amusing to see," he whispered back. "Though, the ability does prove to be quite life saving in combat." Like the one he had yesterday when he went with Thor to Jotunheim. "Perhaps I could also do that for your presentation." He did love to create havoc, and to see the looks on those ignorant mortals' faces when they saw his clones? It would be pure entertainment.

Jane smiled up at him, speechless for a while. "That would be great, thank you."

Loki gave her a grin as they neared the diner. The others went ahead, Loki holding the door open with a bit of his magic. Jane looked at the door in surprise before glancing at him. When she finally walked in after him, he pulled away his magic from the door, causing it to shut with a small click.

Fascinated, Jane whispered to him. "How do you do that?"

"Many years of practice," explained Loki as they followed the others to the ordering area. Darcy told Erik what she wanted while Thor asked for the entire menu, shocking everyone in the group except for Loki.

"You ate the rest of a poptart box earlier," commented Darcy. "How can you be this hungry still?"

Thor just laughed as Loki shook his head. His brother could never stop bringing attention to himself.

"We'll just...get you the biggest meal they have," said Erik awkwardly before glancing over at Jane. "What about you Jane?"

Jane glanced up to look over the menu. "Coffee with the eggs and bacon meal."

Erik nodded and turned his attention to Loki, but Loki shook his head to deny it since he wasn't hungry for he had a different eating habit, and appetite, than Thor. Erik turned around and ordered the meals as Darcy led the group to the large booth in the corner of windows with a plant.

Loki was quite surprised to see such a comfortable seating area, not expecting the mortal realm to have such a thing.

Darcy slid on one in while smiling up at Thor who was looking down at the seats questionably before testing it with his hand. Finding it quite soft, he sat down next to Darcy, giving a smile in return. "I've never seen such seating before. Do all places have these?"

As Darcy explained to Thor that restaurants and fast food places mostly had them, Jane slid on the other side with Loki joining her.

Jane smiled as she heard her friend continuing to talk with the exiled God before glancing over at Loki, noticing that he too was amused. Then, Loki leaned a bit towards her and whispered, "Does your friend always act this way?"

A small laugh escaped her and nodded before whispering back at him. "All the time."

Loki chuckled as he and Jane continued to watch Darcy talk Thor's ears off with her rambling and questions.

"You haven't eaten a muffin before?! No way, you got to!" Just as Erik finally joined them, Darcy leaned over on the table. "Erik, he totally needs to eat a blueberry muffin."

"It comes with his meal, Darcy," said Erik as he sat down across from Thor since Loki and Jane had scooted in to make room.

Darcy smiled as she turned back to Thor. "You're going to love it."

Jane shook her head at her friend. Even if Darcy could be inappropriate at times, she had a way of making Jane laugh. Remembering what Loki promised, she glanced over at Erik. "Erik, Loki is going to help with the presentation that is coming in a few days."

Erik blinked before looking over at Loki, finding the God of Mischief sporting a smile. He glanced back at Jane as he said, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's better than good, Erik," chimed in Darcy. "She has a God on her side, what could go wrong?"

"Considering that he is the God of Mischief...," trailed off Erik.

"Oh, not to worry sir," replied Loki with a wink. "I'll make sure nothing too..._drastic_ happens."

Erik ran a hand over his face while Thor boomed with laughter. When the waitress came over to serve the food, Thor ate his food completely before anyone else. Erik stopped chewing his, Darcy's food on her fork dropped to her plate while her jaw was open, and Jane was looking at him with wide eyes over the coffee mug.

Loki couldn't help chuckling at them, finding it very amusing. His shoulders rocked a little as he laughed softly, watching his brother take a drink from the cup that still had steam floating out of it.

Thor looked down at the cup as he pulled it away after he finished drinking it. "This drink, I like it!"

Darcy jabbed the food that escaped her fork while smiling at him. "I know, isn't it great?" She was given a nod from the banished God.

"Another!" shouted Thor as he threw the coffee mug down onto the floor, causing it to shatter and, it also caused Darcy, Erik, and Jane to flinch.

Loki was used to it and even if he were amused by the mortals' reactions, he still found this habit of Thor's to be very...

Jane looked around awkwardly and nervously with a matching smile. "Sorry about that, it was an accident," she explained before she turned her attention at Thor. "What was that for?"

"It was delicious," explained Thor. "I want another!"

Jane shook her head. "You could have just said so."

"I just did," replied Thor. "I got their attention and-"

"I meant that you can ask _nicely_."

Oh, now Loki was very amused. By far! He leaned back as his shoulders rocked even harder with laughter. Here was the mighty Thor being lectured by a mortal! He was having the most fun - well, not entirely since there was that one time but this, this was definitely ranked right behind that moment.

"I meant no disrespect," Thor said finally.

"No more smashing, okay?" asked Jane. "Deal?"

Thor nodded, glancing down at his plate and then to Loki, noticing how much his brother was amused.

Jane turned her head to look at Loki, watching his leaned, laughing form. "Why are you laughing so hard?"

Loki let out a series of connected chuckles before returning her gaze. "Just watching my brother being lectured by you was, shall we say, a _fascinating_ sight to behold."

Jane tilted her head at him before glancing over at Thor and back at Loki. "Really? He was being rude, and there was really no need for him to smash the mug down."

"He has this nasty habit of throwing goblets in fires." Loki couldn't help but laugh at the memories. "There was one time he didn't drink all of the wine in a goblet and caused the fire to spring up. I've never heard him yell out so loudly before that I couldn't stop laughing." Even now he couldn't since he could still imagine the way Thor had jumped back with a shout before falling on his butt. "He was merely a teen then too," added in Loki in between his fit of laughter.

Jane's jaw dropped before she covered her mouth, laughing a bit from Loki's story. "That's...that's terrible," she replied with a smile.

"What is?" asked Erik.

"Just telling her the tale of Thor's mighty battle with the fire when he threw a goblet of wine into it."

Thor froze and looked at his brother in surprise. "Brother!"

"What happened," asked Darcy as she leaned in against the table, eager to hear.

Jane shook her head as she started to eat again only to stop when she felt laughter coming up again when Loki retold the story to her friend.

Darcy laughed so hard that she leaned back since she couldn't sit upright. Erik didn't find it too funny but he did chuckle here and there.

Thor glared at his brother but Loki just continued snickering at him with a wide smile. "You forgot to mention what else happened that day, brother," stated Thor.

Loki lifted up his eyebrows in question, still sporting a grin. "How I tricked you once more with your new armor?"

"No, how I managed to single-handedly defeated that beast in training while you went of running in fright."

Loki leaned forward, his grin now turning into a smirk. "You were hanging from its horns, waving your weapon around as if it were a toy. I went to its blind spot and managed to defeat it while you kept it _distracted_."

"You did not. You caused it to go limp, brother," quipped Thor.

"While you still flailed about," countered Loki.

"I managed to defeat it in the end."

Loki's smirk became wider as he leaned back, crossing his arms. "Two seconds after my spell subdued it."

"Father still declared me the winner."

"If you call second place winning, then yes," hissed Loki, his tone slightly becoming harsh.

"Whoa, okay, let's all calm down," interrupted Jane as she brought up her hands.

"Why?," asked Darcy as she took her last bite. "This is better than TV. Awww, I should've recorded it with my phone!"

Jane rolled her eyes as she and Erik finished eating. Thor was telling Darcy another one of his battles, causing her to stare at him with a smile as she leaned her elbow on the table. Loki sat silently beside Jane, summoning something into his hand that Jane guessed was some sort of dagger.

"Is that...real silver?" she asked.

Loki looked up at her in surprise before smiling. "Yes, made by one of the finest craftsmen in Asgard." Jane watched him twist the dagger over as if he were studying it. "They're ideal to have a quick kill. Though, retrieving them can be a hassle if I can't use any magic."

"Magic? You can use magic to retrieve them?"

Loki nodded before pausing and glanced at her. "Would you like to see a demonstration?"

"Uh, sure," said Jane as she put down her knife and fork, having enough food. She really hadn't expected for him to show her anymore magic, but she wouldn't pass up the chance to see more.

Loki set the dagger's tip in his palm, concentrating as he felt its weight before lifting it up slowly with magic. Jane's mouth opened slowly in awe as he started to turn the dagger in the air, sending it softly down on the empty area of the booth. Then, as if there was a string, it zipped back towards him quickly. Loki caught it by the hilt with ease and glanced over at Jane to see her reaction.

Jane's jaw had completely dropped down and when Loki looked at her, she closed it shut with a huge smile. "That was incredible! How did you do that?"

"It's...quite difficult to explain."

"Try anyway," urged Jane. "I really want to know how you did it and I'm sure the people I'm presenting to are going to wonder as well."

Loki thought about it for a couple of seconds. "Hmm, very well. To understand, you need to imagine as if you're pushing or pulling the object with the magic. Simply thinking of yourself doing the actions doesn't work."

"Does it take a lot of magic with larger and heavy objects?"

He gave her a nod with a smile. "Yes, since it does require the same amount strength to lift them."

"So, basically magic is like an energy source? As in..., it has limits on how much you can use?"

Loki was surprised at that question, not quite believing how a mortal could catch on quick. "Yes... Exactly like that," he replied softly.

Jane smiled widely at him, enjoying her correct guess. "See? Wasn't so hard if you break it down."

"Jane, smile!"

As Jane turned away to look at the phone Darcy was aiming at her, the two of them didn't notice how Loki was watching Jane. He had never had a conversation with others like that before and to have one with a mortal? It was...quite a surprise.

"Okay, your turn Thor."

Thor immediately gave Darcy a smile while Erik and Jane got up to throw their plastic plates away. Loki slid across the seat to get out of the booth, chuckling at his brother and Jane's friend when he stood up. Erik came back to get his drink, causing Loki to sidestep for him to get it. "Come on you two," ushered Erik as he took Thor's plate to throw it away on their way out.

As they all walked out of the diner, Darcy showed Jane the photos as Loki walked beside them on Jane's side. When Darcy realized she didn't have time to take another picture of Loki, she asked him to smile. He was amused and obliged her, causing the young woman to smile at the phone as she pressed the button. The phone let out a snap sound and Darcy turned her phone on its side to view it landscape.

"Oh it came out nice! Hmm... Weird, it has red eye again. Going to have it to touch it up when we get back."

When they did get back, men were coming in and out of the lab with Jane's equipment. She looked in horror before running up to them. "Wait! What are you doing?!"

A sharply dress man came up to her. "Jane Foster?"

"Yes? Who are you?"

"I'm from SHIELD. There's no need to panic, we're just taking your equipment to - "

"But you can't! I need those since I have a presentation - some of them I made myself!"

"Hey!" shouted Darcy. "That's my laptop!"

Erik sighed, knowing that they couldn't do anything about it.

Thor, however, was curious. "What is going on here? Why are you - "

"Who are these two?" asked the man, not even realizing he interrupted the God of Thunder.

Loki chuckled, enjoying this time down in Midgard more than the other times before.

"They're Go - mmph!" Erik had covered Darcy's mouth, realizing what she was saying and what would happen if she told them.

However, Thor was still proud. "I am Thor, God of Thunder, and I - "

"God?" The man laughed. "Sure you are." He looked over at Loki now. "And that's your cousin? What is he, the God of Darkness?" Loki couldn't help but chuckle in response.

Jane rubbed her forehead. "Look, I just want my equipment back."

"I'm sorry Jane Foster but I cannot do that. Orders are that I come here to take your equipment for evidence."

"What? I could've just transferred the files to you."

"I'm afraid It's not that easy. I'm sorry." The man turned around to shout at his men, "Let's go!" The last bit of her equipment was loaded in their trucks and the five of them watched the vehicles drive off, leaving little dirt clouds behind their tires.

"Great...just what I needed this morning," groaned Jane as she walked to the lab's door. All of her equipment was gone and when she tried to look for her journal inside, it was no where to be found. "Why would they need my equipment? Why now? They knew what I was doing."

Erik rubbed the back of his neck nervously since he and the others followed inside. "Well...they found an artifact with a three piece design that won't budge from the ground. They also told...okay, don't let this out, but they said it seemed like a hammer."

Loki's and Thor's head whipped to attention, but it was Thor that immediately knew what it was. "Mjolnir!"

Jane, Erik, and Darcy looked at him in surprise from his sudden outburst.

"Mali-what now?" asked Darcy.

"Mjolnir," explained Thor. "It was taken by my father when I was banished. Now, it's here in Midgard!" He turned towards Loki, eager to go and get it, hoping to get his powers back.

"It was discovered by SHIELD," said Erik. "You can't just take it and - "

Thor ignored him and walked up to Loki. "Brother, help me retrieve it."

"You're not understanding this," exclaimed Erik. "They won't just let anyone go in, especially when it's an object that can't be pulled out from the ground."

Thor turned his head to look at Erik. "It is my weapon and I will retrieve it," he declared. "I will not let them keep what belongs solely to me." Turning back to Loki, he put his hands on his shoulders, begging Loki with his eyes.

"It's impossible," finished Erik.

Loki's lips crooked up in a small smile. "Not entirely so when you have the night helping you."

"Night?" asked Thor as he pulled his hands off of Loki's shoulders.

Loki lifted an eyebrow as he tilted his head a little. "Surely you remember the teachings? Night gives you quite an advantage when you wish to...shall we say, take something right under their noses."

"So you will do it?" asked Thor with a little smile.

"I can just imagine what _fun_ it would be," replied Loki with a full smile, his emerald eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Great!" Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder, causing Loki to close his eyes while letting out a little grunt. He never liked it when Thor did that to him since it hurt in his armor as well. "We will leave when night falls!," declared Thor.

"Yeah, but what to do until then?" asked Darcy. "They even got my iPod! I just downloaded like thirty songs on there."

"I don't know, I just want my equipment back." Jane felt like a part of her was missing and it was so irritating. She looked over at the brothers curiously. "How are you two going to get there anyway?"

"Teleportation," responded Loki.

"No way," Darcy said in awe.

Jane was surprised. "You can do that?"

Loki's smile grew. "Oh yes, as long as I have a clear picture of my surroundings."

"Whoa," said Darcy. "That's awesome!"

"And, how are you two going to get SHIELD to hand you over the weapon?" asked Jane. She watched how Loki's smile slowly turned into a smirk.

"I highly doubt that they will lend it to us but, there are...ways around that," spoke Loki in a different yet still calm and smooth tone that spoke he was up to no good.

Erik rubbed his temple as Jane sighed. Darcy just nodded and said, "Sounds good to me."

"It doesn't," groaned Erik. "I don't want any part of it and neither should you two." Erik pointed to Darcy and Jane.

"Why not? It's Thor's weapon," explained Jane.

"Yeah," joined in Darcy. "Besides, they're Gods, Erik."

Erik shook his head. "I'm not worried about what SHIELD would do to them." He glanced back at Loki. "What I'm worried is about what _he_ will do."

"I do not hunger for battle," bit out Loki. He wasn't like Thor, he'd rather watch from the sidelines and observe before acting. "If you are so worried, then come and see for yourself."

"No thank you. I'd rather be here and not upset SHIELD."

"I'm totally going," announced Darcy. "I'm not going to miss this chance."

Jane bit her lip, knowing that if SHIELD saw her there, she would be in even more trouble. But, since Darcy was keen on going, she had to make sure her friend didn't do anything silly. "I'll go too."

"Jane," warned Erik. "If they see you - "

"I know, but I really want my equipment back."

Erik shook his head at her. "Helping Thor and Loki won't get your equipment back, Jane. And neither will it help you either Darcy. You're here to earn those credits, not getting into trouble with Gods."

"They have my laptop and iPod - my iPod! It only has songs on it!"

"Would you stop with your iPod already?" asked Jane. "Look Erik, I'm sorry, but I'm tired of SHIELD hiding the truth and taking my equipment."

"Then it is done," declared Thor. "We shall go and retrieve Mjolnir tonight!"

"This is going to be so priceless," Darcy said in excitement. "So glad I have my phone still so that I can record this!"

Jane shook her head at her friend while she watched Erik go into his room. What Erik said was true but she wanted to help, even if it would cost her affiliation with SHIELD to be severed. They had her entire research, even her journal, and she didn't like it. She had worked too long and hard with it.

"So, do you two have a plan when we get there?" she finally asked.

"It's best to come up with a plan when you have a view on the situation," explained Loki. "Otherwise, you're blindly coming up with one that may not go well."

Jane thought about it, understanding what he was saying. "Okay, but sometimes any plan may not go according to the plan."

Loki's smirk grew even wider. "Indeed, yet that is why you come up with several more."

...ooo...

Sif had ridden for nearly two hours throughout Asgard, letting the scenery calm her down. Her mount was now at a steady canter, allowing him to gain some of his energy from galloping for so long - even though horses in Asgard were built to have high endurance.

They could go on for miles without a sweat and it was the reason why they had kept them, despite being beautiful and intelligent animals. The stallion snorted as a bug flew around his face, whipping his tail against the other bugs that were flying around the field. His hooves fell steady into the ground, his powerful legs easily eating up the ground.

A flock of birds were up ahead across a lake that were colored in a variety of yellow, green, and blues.

Sif slowed her steed to a trot as they got closer to the lake, the armor upon him clinked as he flicked his head proudly. When they got near it, Sif halted him to dismount, take off his saddle, armor, and bridle to allow him to run around. The stallion went into the water, enjoying it's cool temperature as he splashed and took a drink from it. Sif couldn't help but smile as she watched her most prized horse play in the water.

She remembered the day Loki showed her his success turning into a horse - a mare at that - and had to outrun her interested stallion. The entire scenario was too much for Sif that she couldn't help but laugh. True, she was a bit angry at Loki for cutting her blonde hair, but to watch him flee from a stallion, it reminded her that Loki still, without a doubt, made her laugh.

Sif also laughed with Thor but it couldn't catch up to the many times she had seen Loki get into a tight situation that seemed far too funny for her.

Shaking her head, she sat down in the grass as she continued to watch her horse, the birds across the lake and in the air, and some of the clouds passing by overhead. No matter what happened, she liked coming out here free from the life of her duties and what happened back in the main area of Asgard.

But, no matter what she could do, the thought of going down to help Thor and Loki was still going throughout her mind. Sighing, she looked up into the sky as if to find an answer but there was none, just clouds passing by.

The stallion trotted out of the water towards her, sniffing and nudging at her to urge her to get up. "No, not now," she said while pushing his head away, but he continued. "I said no," Sif said in a strict tone. He went around her, whipping some of his tail against her face softly before pushing his head against her back.

Sif shot up, spooking him into a little buck before cantering away in victory. "Oh you silly horse!" He nickered at her as he raised his head up, proudly trotting as if he was being cheeky. Sif crossed her arms as she watched him go underneath the trees nearby and back out into the sunny field, galloping straight to her.

She spread out her legs as if to stand her ground, staring right into the stallion's eyes as if daring him to run her over. The stallion thundered closer to her like a train and right when he was five feet away from her, Sif threw up her hands to spook him into a rear on his hind legs with a loud neigh.

Laughing, Sif went toward him as he went back down on all fours, patting his neck. "Thanks," she said. "I really needed that." Sif brushed her hands over his broad neck before giving him a hug. The stallion moved his head so that it would touch her arm as if he were hugging her back.

Sif smiled and patted his neck. "Let's go back, I'll give you an extra bag of apples." She watched him trot over to where the saddle, armor, and bridle were located on a rock. Laughing, she walked over to him and put on the riding equipment and the armor. Pulling herself on the saddle, she didn't need to guide him to turn around. The stallion shot into a full gallop all the way back to the castle.

When she got there, she noticed the Warrior's Three were waiting for her near the stables. Peering at them curiously, she slowed her stallion to a walk. "What is it?"

"Odin has gone into the sleep," explained Hogun.

Sif's eyes widened, knowing exactly what that meant. Asgard now had no one to rule and now, thanks to Thor's reckless actions, they had no idea when the Frost Giants would arrive. "We must seal off the entrances - " She stopped, realizing that no one but Loki knew of them.

"The Queen wishes to speak with us and you," continued Hogun.

Sif was confused but she dismounted, signaling one of the men near the stables to come and take her horse into the stables. "Very well," she said guardedly and led the way back to the castle.

When they arrived in the King and Queen's room, Frigga stood up from her chair to walk over to them. "I've called you four here because I want the four of you to go to Midgard and bring Thor and Loki home."

Sif and The Warrior's Three exchanged surprise glances. "But, your majesty, Thor's powers were taken away from him," reminded Hogun. "How could he come to Asgard when he hs no way to defend us in battle if the time comes?"

Frigga's expression turned sad, glancing over at her husband behind her sleeping in the enchanted bed. "Yes... That is true." She glanced back at them. "Then, you must bring Loki."

Fandral cracked a grin. "Your majesty, I think you are not aware of what he had done. He practically showed the way to the Frost Giants and - "

"Enough," commanded Frigga. "I will not hear you speak ill of him. Even if he may have done such a thing, you must bring him here since Asgard needs a King to lead us into battle when it arrives." She knew the ways of the sword but she had no idea of how to ride out with fellow soldiers. In fact, she didn't like to rely on her husband for battle. Either way, Asgard needed a King.

"Very well," spoke up Sif as she bowed down. "I will go to Midgard to bring Loki back." Hogun bowed down and so did Volstagg, repeating what she said. Fandral stayed standing, feeling the hard gaze he was receiving from his friends and the Queen.

"I will stay to gather up fellow soldiers to prepare," he finally said. "A King must have them ready."

Frigga smiled and nodded at him. "Very well, thank you." She turned her attention to the other three as Fandral headed towards the door. "Please, leave immediately to Heimdall to travel through the BiFrost."

"Yes, your majesty," they said at the same time before standing up and following Fandral out.

As the door shut, Frigga turned slowly to look at her husband with a sad expression once more. Odin had been fighting the sleep a long time and she had noticed some signs earlier that he was close to succumbing to it. She walked to her chair slowly, keeping her eyes on Odin as she sat down and grabbed his hand gently.

"I know that you say Loki is not ready to be King," she whispered. "But... Asgard must have one to protect us and he has been ready to be King years before Thor." A tear ran down her cheek, dripping onto her robes. "I know he can do it."

...ooo...

Since they had nothing else to do but wait, Jane pulled her television, that was on a stand with wheels, to the couch area. They were crowded on the couches with Thor in his claimed one, Darcy was sitting on the arm while Erik was sitting on the big one beside Jane, and Loki was next to her.

At one point, Darcy stole the remote to change the channel since she was getting sick of the science channel. She preferred the history channel over it because the scenery in some features were breathtaking and "awesome".

Thor was curious and, shockingly to his brother, paid attention to it since it was very informative and had interesting facts. He was particularly interested even more when the television featured the armory and weaponry, a fact that didn't surprise Loki when he snuck a glance at his brother. It wasn't really all that rare for Thor to be interested in history since he did manage to understand the teachings that were taught to the two of them.

As it became dusk, Darcy gave up the remote to Thor, who tried to use it, messing up the settings a little as he did. Loki couldn't help but chuckle softly but Jane could hear him, causing her to look at him with a smile of her own since she too found it funny despite finding it rude at the same time.

"Press the menu button again Thor," helped Darcy as she pointed at it. "Yes, that one - now use these to - . No! Don't do that, you'll mess it up again!"

Jane covered her mouth, trying so hard to keep her laughter in because she found it a hilarious sight seeing Darcy helping the God of Thunder with the remote.

Darcy finally fixed it by taking the remote from Thor since he messed it up more, apologizing for doing so since he had found the object interesting and very informative.

"We must have these when we go back at home," declared Thor as he stood up to stretch his legs.

"Yeah? Try getting electricity and cable," Darcy replied as she took his spot on the couch. "_Then_, you can use it."

Thor tilted his head a little, not quite understanding what she meant by "cable". He already knew of this electricity, thanks to it being closely related to his powers. However, noticing that it was getting dark, he was anxious to get Mjolnir back. "Brother, let us go," he boomed as he headed towards the door, easily eating up the floor with his powerful legs.

Loki nodded, pulling himself off of the couch while Darcy followed Thor outside. Erik stayed where he was and caught Jane's arm before she could move. "Jane, I really wished you didn't go. Darcy I can understand, but you... Are you really so set on getting your equipment back? You know that they will give it back soon."

Jane let the words sink in her mind and sighed before putting a reassuring hand on his arm. "I don't know if that'll be next year and honestly, I can't wait that long." She stole a glance to Loki who was walking towards the door slowly. "Not when I can finally prove that people are wrong about saying there aren't any other realms or magic."

Erik leaned back as he let go of her with a loud sigh, giving up trying to change her mind. "Okay. I just... I want you to be safe and..."

Jane gave him a small smile as she stood up from the couch. "I know, and thank you, but I really want to help." She went up to the door, finding that Loki was holding it open with his magic. Erik watched the two exchange smiles before heading to Darcy and Thor, the group now going to a vacant spot for Loki to teleport them.

Wiping his face with his hand, Erik shook his head slowly. "You're just like your father, Jane."

...ooo...

Loki teleported them to the area he landed last night and, thankfully, it was clear. However, up ahead was a fence with everything you could imagine to keep the public's eye out. Bright lights, security patrolling, scientists, and who knew what else.

"How did they build this in one day?" whispered Darcy as she followed them to a dark hiding place near the fence.

Jane shrugged, having no idea of how quick they could set up, what seemed to be, some sort of facility with flaps and windows. It reminded her of movies with UFO debris, something that she and her father used to watch together while her mother was busy with her work.

Loki was already planning out what they could do, his mind flying with ideas. There was a very simple plan but, given that he wanted _some _fun out of this, he wouldn't go with that one. "I'll use my invisibility spell to turn off the lights," he briefed. "When they're off, Thor, you will go in and get Mjolnir." As Loki started to disappear slowly, he glanced back at Thor. "Oh and brother?"

Thor turned his head to him with a questioning look.

"Try not to attack the mortals if they can't see you."

Darcy couldn't stop watching how Loki's spell was making him disappear as if it were a liquid being pushed up him. Jane was too busy keeping watch that she shoved Thor and Darcy down just as one of the security patrol jeeps passed by. Right when their lights shined where Loki was standing, they saw nothing.

"That was close," whispered Jane.

"Yeah, no kidding," groaned Darcy before realizing something. "Where'd he go?"

"He is going to turn off the lights," explained Jane, thinking that Darcy was referring to Loki.

"Yeah, I know that, but I meant Thor. He's gone."

Jane was horrified when she saw that what her friend spoke was true. "Oh no, where did he - " She turned around and saw him running right passed security guards despite the lights still being on.

"He doesn't really follow instructions," commented Darcy. "He would definitely fail school."

"I can't believe he's not listening to his brother. It's as if - " Jane paused in mid-thought.

Darcy glanced at her, lifting her eyebrows in question. "If...what?" she urged.

Thor was just like her wanting to get her equipment back and get it over and done with. However, she wasn't this impatient - especially when SHIELD was involved! "We need to stop him - " Yelling and a ringing alarm interrupted Jane as if on cue.

Darcy leaned against the little hill with her elbow. "You were saying?"

Jane groaned as she shook her head. "Well, he still has his...um, strength."

"I sure hope so since those abs of his aren't just for show," replied Darcy with a grin.

"More like show and tell," muttered Jane underneath her breath as she watched someone fall on their back on the ground.

Loki had heard the alarm right when he was about to pass an oblivious guard to turn off the power generator. Tsking, he went to check on his brother, who was, once again, being reckless. He saw Thor easily outdoing the security guards as if it were training. Even though he was a bit irritated with his brother, Loki couldn't stop smiling with pride.

When Thor fought with a large man, commenting that he was bigger, Loki had to chuckle. His expression changed from amusement to surprise when the mortal managed to knock Thor down to the ground. Thor just got back up and managed to strike down the man, running into the facility, practically going straight through the other men that tried to stop him until he finally got to Mjolnir.

Thor paced around Mjolnir slowly, opening and closing his hands as he glanced down at it.

Above, behind the huge windows, Coulson stopped everyone from attacking Thor. Trying to that is. "Hold on," he said as he put up his hand. "I want to see this." One of the agents beside him looked at their boss curiously before turning their attention down at Thor.

Thor smiled as he bent down to grab Mjolnir by the handle and pulled. Expecting it to be free, he felt his arm protest with pain when his weapon didn't budge. Shocked, he stared at it before pulling it again and again. He took in a ragged breath and tried more series of pulling but to no avail. Leaning back, Thor let out a sorrowful shout towards the sky.

Loki, who had seen it all, was nearby still invisible. He was shocked, to put it bluntly. Just like his brother, he had expected Mjolnir to be pulled free with ease.

Odin had really banished Thor and had somehow put a spell on Mjolnir. Question is, what type of spell?

The next thing the two brothers knew, Thor was taken into a room and was being interrogated by Coulson. Thor just sat in silence, realizing how reckless he was and had been. He didn't listen to his brother and it wasn't the first time either. Loki had told him that they had to go in Jotunheim and in another battle.

Some weird song he never heard appeared out of no where and was told to stay where he was. When Coulson stepped out and the door shut, Loki appeared in the room.

Thor looked up, his expression changing to surprise. "Loki!"

Loki grinned before pacing in front of him. "It's strange how you always manage to run into these situations and, in the end, I always save you."

Thor looked down at the floor in shame. "I know, brother. I'm so sorry."

Loki's eyebrows lifted up, very surprised to hear those words that he stopped pacing. "You're...sorry?"

"Yes," replied Thor in a sorrowful tone. "All those times that I've... I've been a fool and I was a fool to call father one."

Loki nodded, "Yes, you were."

Thor sighed heavily before glancing up at Loki. "I was, wasn't I?" he asked with a small smile.

A chuckle came from Loki as he grinned. "Undoubtedly so. Now, shall I help you once more? Or shall I leave you here to clear your mind?" He was teasing Thor and it actually made Thor laugh.

"Help me again, Loki," replied Thor with a wide smile. "This time, they will know that you helped your brother.

Loki laughed as he walked up to Thor. "I have a reputation to uphold," he said with a wink. "Probably best to keep this in the dark." He put his hand on Thor's shoulder just as the door started to slide open and when it slid open all the way, the two brothers were gone.

Coulson was shocked and confused. "Will someone please tell me that we recorded this room?"

"Sorry sir, the tape...um, it was found destroyed along with the cameras," replied a man.

Sighing, Coulson rubbed his hand on his face. "Great..."

Loki and Thor appeared where Jane and Darcy were, and before they could ask the brothers what happened, Loki transported all of them back to the lab.

Erik was still watching TV and jumped in his seat when he saw the four of them appear. "What in the - "

"Operation was a failure," muttered Darcy as she headed back to the couch, sitting beside Erik to join watching the History Channel.

Erik glanced at Jane with a worry. "What happened?"

Thor stepped forward as if he was facing a trial. "I'm sorry, it was my fault. I did not know that my father put a spell on Mjolnir. I went in recklessly and in the end, it was all for nothing since the weapon didn't budge."

"Then what happened?" urged Erik as Darcy put on the closed captioning so that she wouldn't need to turn up the volume.

"I was captured into a room, but Loki freed me," smiled Thor.

Erik rubbed his face as if the God did something against the law. Well, he didn't really need to follow the law but to free someone from SHIELD's hands? He groaned in frustration and stood up. "Now they'll know that you two aren't humans since you two disappeared out of thin air - " Erik paused, noticing that Loki was tilting his head up with an amused grin and a lifted eyebrow. "...What did you do?"

"Magic has many uses," responded Loki with his eyes gleaming.

Jane, Erik, and Darcy glanced at Loki in shock. "No way," mumbled Darcy.

"You...," Erik couldn't continue since he couldn't believe it, even if he should've expected it from Loki.

"You actually messed with their cameras?" asked Jane with a small smile.

""_What_ cameras?"

"No way!" exclaimed Darcy. "You actually destroyed them?!"

Loki smiled from ear to ear. "As I said, magic has many uses."

Thor clapped him on the shoulder, laughing in amusement and astonished at what Loki had done. "I'm proud to have you as my brother, Loki."

Loki turned his head to his brother, his smile being replaced with a surprised expression, not expecting to hear those words from Thor. True, they grew up but to think that his brother finally realized what he had done in the past and tell him such a thing... His guard went down completely as he gazed into Thor's eyes. They weren't prideful, they were soft and showed that he was being sincere.

Jane watched the two brothers on the side, making sure not to make a sound as she glimpsed over at Erik and Darcy. They were both drawn into the television that she was sure that she would have to call their names a few times until she would get their attention. She managed to catch Loki's slow smile when she looked back at the two brothers, seeing how close they were.

Loki had no idea what to say. But, he did show it with the smile. Thor smiled back at him and squeezed Loki's shoulder gently before patting it. He didn't make a crack about Loki being speechless, just continued to smile and that meant a lot to Loki.

"I am starving," commented Darcy. "They're showing all of these foods and - can we go eat please?"

Erik thought about it, realizing how long it was since they last ate. "Okay, let's go," he decided as he grabbed the remote on the arm of the chair to turn off the television. As he stood up, he glanced at the two brothers. "You two coming?"

Thor nodded, "Of course. Let us go dine." He didn't shout, just said it calmly. Turning to his brother, he gave Loki a questioning look.

"I suppose I should," responded Loki with one side of his mouth quirking up.

"Splendid," said Thor as he squeezed Loki's shoulder again gently and headed out to the door, holding it open for all of them to go through. Jane was the last one out behind Darcy, thanking Thor on the way out. Thor gave her a nod as he let go of the door, easily catching up with a walk. "Tell me more of this theory of yours," he asked since he had been curious himself.

Jane whipped her head at him in shock. "Oh... Well, it's... It's mostly about there being other worlds besides this one and, given that you two arrived, there are - and Gods at that. There had been many reports of a wormhole in some areas of the world and I've been tracking them ever since I found out about them."

Thor nodded. "I see. So this...presentation that you needed, it's important?"

"Yes and it's why I need you and Loki's help with it - even more so since my equipment is gone along with my research." Jane took a breath mostly in frustration at the reminder of it all.

However, her frustration died down when they got into a different place to eat than the diner they went earlier in the afternoon. It was mostly because of Thor and Loki telling the three of them of their misadventures with each other in battle.

Jane had laughed so hard when the two spoke of the time when their mother caught Thor drinking an entire goblet of wine he smuggled from the kitchen. Thor had explained that he ran so fast that when he had slammed straight into a wall, it caused a hole. "I kept running and running, knowing what she would do to me - "

"Yet, you still stole the wine," interrupted Loki with chuckles in between.

"The wine was very sweet," Thor said desperately. "I couldn't help that I accidentally drank from mother's goblet one day."

Loki lifted an eyebrow at him. "Is that so? Now, correct me if I wrong, but...I do recall at that time you were drinking a _clear_ liquid and not red like the wine. You would have seen it as you looked down at it."

"I never did," admitted Thor, causing his brother and the others into laughter. "It would have been poison and I would still drink it," Thor added.

"It still surprises me that you haven't dropped dead." Loki's words sent Thor into more laughter, booming so hard that one of the workers asked him to quiet down.

"My apologies," Thor said sincerely as he tried to calm himself down. Looking down at his plate, he realized that he hadn't touched most of his food, thanks to him and Loki storytelling. As he picked up the fork, he stabbed it into the meat and brought it into his mouth.

The others died down with their laughter too, eating up the rest of the real since it was getting cold. When they were done, they walked out of the building and headed back to the labs.

"I really needed that," admitted Jane as she walked in step with Loki since Thor was curious about Darcy's phone, asking what else it could do.

Loki glanced down at her as he walked slowly with his hands inside his jacket's pockets. "You did?"

Jane nodded with a smile as she gazed up at him. "The whole day I've been thinking about my equipment and, just like Darcy said, work is mostly on my mind." She took in a deep breath and let it out. "It felt good to laugh again without even thinking of my work," she mumbled.

"Speaking of your work...," started Loki. "I do believe this object is yours?" Pulling out his right hand from his pocket, Jane glanced down to see her leather research book. Her eyes widened in realization and in shock.

"How did you - " Jane paused since she was so happy to see it and was curious to how he did it.

"Invisibility," answered Loki with a wink as he handed it to her. "Remember?"

Jane's smile reappeared and let out a light-hearted laugh as she opened up her journal. She skimmed through it to make sure SHIELD didn't take any page out and was relieved that they didn't. "This is..." Jane brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear while she glanced at him again. "Thank you, Loki. You have no idea how much I need this and how grateful I am that you managed to get it."

Loki chuckled while putting his hand back inside the pocket. "Oh, believe me Jane Foster, I have a good guess on how grateful you are and how much you needed it." He was teasing her!

Jane let out another laugh. She realized that he was so different than Thor, having an amazing wit and seemed to tease others, no matter who they were. "Okay, so you do. I just... I really can't thank you enough."

"I do believe my ears will fall off by the end of the night," replied Loki.

Jane shook her head while she tried to stop her laughter. It was no use.

"Now, I must admit, I am rather curious of what you have in that journal," confessed Loki. At the time, he had went to check Thor after the alarm went off and managed to use the distraction to get the journal.

"Well, I can't really show you enough since there isn't much light - " Jane stopped talking when Loki moved his hand to summon blue-green fire in his palm a safe distance from her. "I really do wish we could do magic," she said softly as she opened the journal, going through pages as Loki leaned down a little to see it clearer.

Most of the words were written neatly while notes were scribbled on as if she was in haste to get it down. There were also images in some pages consisting of wormholes and different constellations than the one in Midgard. She even had some of her father's notes at the back for safe keeping despite the color of the paper being dull.

"So, about that deal we had earlier," reminded Jane, causing Loki's mouth to twitch into a smile. "Can you tell me more about the realms?"

"I could." Loki watched her become curious at his words, causing a mischievous grin to appear. "Or, I could show you," finished Loki as he halted near the lab windows,

Jane's eyes widened as she too stopped in her tracks. The others were too busy going in that they didn't notice she and Loki didn't come in. "Show me?" she inquired with full of curiosity.

"Best to be in a place where there are none to spy on us," explained Loki.

He was going to do more magic! "What are you going to show me?" she finally asked as she followed him around the building to the pit area. The pit lit up with blue-green fire, causing her to flinch just a little since it was still weird to see fire in such a color.

"You'll find out now," replied Loki as he picked up some loose dirt and with a hint of magic and imagination, he threw it up into the air all at once. Some of the dirt compacted while the others became tiny shimmering specks of any color as they formed, what Jane guessed, a map in a shape of a tree. It was like he just created a three dimensional space area that caused Jane to turn around in awe, staring at it before bravely touching one of the stars. Her hand went right through it as if it were transparent.

Loki had learned this spell to help Thor in the past with their studies since it grabbed Thor's attention more than words or a drawing. It was one of the easiest spells he knew since all he needed was a substitute and a picture in his mind. Even the amount of magic it took was small in comparison to the other spells he had in his arsenal.

"This is amazing," Jane said in awe. "You just _have_ to show this in the presentation!" Jane turned around to look at him. "They will surely try to pinch themselves to see if they're dreaming."

Loki chuckled until it became a laugh. The idea of ignorant mortals realizing that magic existed sat very well with him. "Now that is something that I do no wish to pass up."

Jane giggled, moving her hand through a large cluster of gas and stars before gazing back at him again. Loki couldn't stop watching her, enjoying how she was reacting to his magical talents. In all truth, besides Thor, she was actually interested in what he could do magic-wise.

Loki walked up to her, explaining to her about each of the realms and when it came to Jotunheim, he remembered what had happened to him. He had paused mid sentence for a couple of seconds before regaining himself to continue. But, Loki could see that she was taking all of the information in and asked him questions that sprung up into her mind in wonder. He answered if he could and continued on until he heard someone coming.

The spell immediately went away, along with the fire, causing the dirt to fall just as Darcy rounded the corner to tell them that she made hot chocolate for everyone.

Loki and Jane followed Darcy inside and Loki was curious to what hot chocolate was. When he tasted it, it was sweet and yet very warm. It was relaxing too. They all sat down with Erik on the smaller couch next to Thor while Darcy was sitting on the far side of the larger couch. Loki and Jane joined Darcy with Jane sitting beside Darcy and Loki next to her so that he could have the arm of the couch.

The History Channel was still going and it pulled all of them in as if it were a spell. Loki and Thor were more drawn into it than the other three and as the hours passed, the television hypnotized Erik and Darcy to sleep. It started to do the same to Jane thirty two minutes later.

She yawned, already finishing her hot chocolate an hour ago. Her eyes blinked slowly and her head started lolling to the sides.

Loki noticed it and glanced down at her, perfectly awake still. "You should rest," he said simply.

"What?" Jane blinked and pulled herself straight to attention, causing Loki to chuckle softly.

"Precisely my point," he replied.

Jane stretched her legs, hitting her feet softly against the coffee table in front of her and Loki. "After this program is finished I will." She adjusted herself further into the couch and when thirteen minutes passed by, she was already asleep leaning against a sleeping Darcy.

A loud snore signaled Loki that his brother was also asleep. Loki stretched his legs since they had locked up from sitting too long. Since he had no where to sleep tonight, he stood up and headed outside. The street lights were still on and in truth, he wanted some time outside by himself to think. Think mostly about why his arm didn't become cursed like Volstagg's when a Frost Giant touched him.

He had to know. He _needed_ to know. It had been gnawing at him like a flea, persistent and stubborn.

But, since he had no way to get back home, Loki was stuck here with none of his questions answered. He had given the mortal answers about the realms, but now it was his turn.

Was he cursed?

Why was he here?

And, why did the BiFrost drop him?

Loki looked up in the sky as one of the street lights' flickered across the street. The stars above twinkled while some clouds flew over from a calm yet chilly wind.

At first, he didn't want to be down here. But, ever since he found out about the mortal's theory and had seen Thor change from something so simple, he figured it wasn't such a bad situation to be in. The three mortals were intelligent but the woman in particular was like a curious cat. While some people just took one or two questions answered, she kept going on until she had greater knowledge of the subject.

It made her become someone he respected, which was rare for a mortal.

Despite all of that, Loki wanted to get back home. Back to Asgard so that he could ask what happened and why he was cursed.

...ooo...

"Brother, please, let us go to Midgard. You heard the Queen, did you not?"

Heimdall didn't budge and just stared at his sister and her friends without a change of expression. "As I have said before, sister, I cannot. The BiFrost will not react to my sword as it did before. The ancient magic that powers it has become inactive."

"What?!" Volstagg couldn't believe his ears. "How could ancient magic become inactive?"

"I do not know the answer to that but I do know that even magic has its limits. It has been powering this gateway for centuries, it is no surprise to me."

Sif sighed, realizing that there was no way to go down and get Loki now. "Then we have to wait," she declared. "I just hope it's not too long."

Heimdall nodded. "As do I sister, as do I."

...ooo...

Loki continued to look up into the sky, the clouds now showing the crescent moon that glowed in the night sky. Even with the street lights on, the moon still shone brightly and rather than a warm yellow like it was in Asgard, it was a chilly color here in Midgard.

A small breeze brushed against him, playing with his hair and clothing. He felt the biting chill of the cold, soft wind as it brushed against his cheek and eyelashes. It didn't compare to Jotunheim where it had a harsh wind and its freezing temperature.

He blinked his eyes slowly before closing them, oddly feeling relaxed at the cool wind. It was like a whisper as it brushed against him, caressing him and his playing with his hair.

"Loki?"

Loki opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder, not expecting to see someone out at this time. He didn't expect to see Jane Foster either.

Jane had woken up several minutes after Loki went to take a breath of fresh air. She had realized Darcy was asleep on the couch, urging her awake so that she would go to her room. Darcy had mumbled before stumbling to her room despite there being a light on. Then, she noticed that Loki was gone and didn't go outside to follow him but to go to her trailer. She hadn't expected to see him near her trailer.

She blinked tiredly at him, rubbing her eyes so that she could see him clearly and yawned. "Loki?" she repeated softly since she was still tired. "Are you all right?"

Loki stared at her in silence as the wind continue to blow against him gently. He watched her shiver a little since it chilled her too. Loki was curious, wondering why she was out here asking him if he was all right.

Jane walked up to him, worried about him even if she didn't know that much about him. She did know him a little and it was part of her to be worried for others. Erik had been right, she was exactly like her father in that retrospect. "Loki?"

"Just surveying the clouds," lied Loki. "Back in Asgard, they're not like this."

"Really?" Jane stopped near him but not beside him.

Loki gave her a nod with a small grin. "They seem like fractals of light in purples, violets, yellows, and reds."

Jane tried to picture it in her foggy mind.

"You can see the stars in Asgard right through them, unlike the clouds here in Midgard."

"There are times we can but that's only really thin clouds," explained Jane, shoving her exhaustion since she liked the subject.

"I stand corrected then," responded Loki with a chuckle. And he was!

Jane laughed softly but stayed silent. Loki did too and together, they stared up into the sky as if the two of them were searching for something.

"Well, I need to - " Jane interrupted herself with a yawn. " - head to my trailer." She rubbed her arms to try and banish the cold away before glancing up at him. "Good night, Loki."

Loki gave her a nod as he still looked into the sky and watched her head to the trailer with the corner of his eye.

When he heard the door open and the soft click that it had been shut, Loki allowed himself to turn to glimpse the trailer. So, that's where she was going. The other night she had gone outside too. Despite being tired, she seemed to be worried about him earlier.

He watched the light turn off, it's warmth glow leaving the trailer in darkness. It oddly reminded him of what he felt when the Frost Giant grabbed his arm and watched as his skin became blue with intricate designs. He wasn't injured, he wasn't in pain, he felt...numb at the time.

Breathing in, he let out a large breath as he closed his eyes and turned away from the trailer. However, he found himself looking back at it. Loki admitted to himself he had felt...touched by what she did. Usually he was the one to go up to his brother or Frigga would console him. Of course, that's what family did, to be there for each other.

The mortal, Jane Foster, wasn't his family and yet, she wanted to know if anything was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this took forever thanks to schoolwork, NaNoWriMo, Tumblr, Sims 3, Guild Wars 2, and, honestly, I'm sure you're skipping this to read the awaited chapter xD

**Disclaimer:** I own no one! I just write for the fans and make no profit.

**This has NOT been beta read since I wanted to get this chapter out.**

* * *

**WE MET ON ACCIDENT  
****- **_Chapter Three_ **-**

* * *

Loki woke up in a cold sweat, once again having a dream of the time when he saw his arm turn blue just after the Frost Giant touched him. Gritting his teeth, he got up and went to the door quickly to go outside. Loki couldn't teleport since his mind wasn't clear enough.

The air was the same as several hours earlier, slightly tickling his skin with its cool caresses. It played with his hair a little and some of his armor. Loki took a deep breath as he looked down the silent street that was illuminated by the street lights.

As he walked forward, he heard a soft scratching noise located nearby. Stopping in his tracks, he heard it again several times, noticing how the sound was random. Curious to what it was, Loki silently followed it. Loki noticed that it was taking him to the fire pit and isn't surprised to find Jane sitting outside on long chair with her journal. Her hand was moving and was producing the soft scratching sound he had heard seconds before on the paper of the journal.

Loki went further two steps and realized she was sketching something. Upon closer inspection, it was a wormhole that she was sketching on the page she was on. It was messy, but he could make out what it was since she had bothered to put in the ancient magic that crackled like lighting as it touched ground.

He continued to watch her, finding it interesting to how it was fleshing out. Loki tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows as he did so while he watched her make a note to the side of the sketch. However, when she stopped and tapped her writing utensil, he walked up to her slowly and allowed her to hear his footsteps.

Jane tensed up a little hearing someone behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see who it is. "Oh, it's you Loki." Jane stopped sketching and shut her journal with the pencil inside.

Loki stayed silent, remembering what she had asked after his well being several hours ago.

"Loki, is everything all right?"

"Thor's snoring was irritating," he said easily while cracking a smile.

"So...you came out here for peace and quiet?"

He gave her a nod with a hint of a smile.

Jane didn't buy it, but didn't push further.

Loki moved his gaze down to her journal, curious to see what she had in it. It must have shown on his face since she invited him to sit on the chair next to her. "May I?" he asked as he put his hand out to take her journal.

"Wha - oh!" Jane gave a shy smile. "Of course you may," she added as she handed Loki the leather bound journal that was filled with photos, cut outs, notes, and sketches.

Loki was impressed with her theories but mostly the wormhole section that she stated it connected to other worlds. "How did you come to know about these?" he inquired as he glanced over at her.

"There had been reports with them being seen at the same spot over the years," explained Jane. "Others think it was a tornado, but I came here to find out myself since tornadoes do not touch down on the same spot accurately. And, I have never seen a tornado with lightning before."

"That lightning you see is the ancient magic powering the BiFrost, which allows us to go from realm to realm with the rainbow bridge."

Jane widened her eyes. "Really?"

Loki gave her a nod with a smile. "The BiFrost has set points here in Midgard of where to touch down after the All-Father, Odin, drove back the Frost Giants." He watched her eyebrows furrow in puzzlement.

"Frost Giants?" asked Jane, wondering if she heard right. "They're...real?"

Loki nodded slowly at her this time. "They are."

"There's a children's book in the library of Norse mythology that mentions them, along with you and Thor."

Loki lifted an eyebrow at her words. "A children's book?"

"Yeah." Jane glanced at him nervously and bit down on her lip a little. "Did you...really turn into a mare and...?"

Loki laughed with a grin. "I did. Sleipnir is the greatest horse one could have."

"Wow..." Jane couldn't believe it that Loki could shapeshift - and had shapeshifted into a mare to - "So he really has eight legs?"

"He does."

"How does...that work exactly? As in, how does he walk or run?"

"Sleipnir's legs are made for giant leaps, causing him to eat up great distances. He can walk and gallop just like any horse, but he can trip at times. In general, he prefers to jump."

"Is that the only reason why he's the greatest horse?"

Loki shook his head and gave her a grin. "No, of course not. He is keen to feel anything close by with his hooves and is a very intelligent horse."

"So, basically, a perfect horse for battle?"

Loki chuckled. "You could say that." He went through her journal some more, being quite impressed with her entries.

Jane covered her mouth as she felt herself about to yawn, but she wasn't able to hide it from Loki since he turned his attention to her.

"You should sleep," he advised.

"But I want to hear what else you - " Jane interrupted herself with another yawn." - know about the other realms."

"Go sleep, I will tell you tomorrow."

Jane stared at him with sleepy eyes, trying to read his expression and guarded eyes before standing up. She caught sight of moment as she walked past him and glanced at him to see him looking down at his left arm. "Oh uh, my journal," she mumbled as she came back and got it back from Loki gently into her hands.

"Now sleep," Loki said with a small grin.

"I noticed that you...looked at your arm again just like you did before. Did...something happen?" She watched him tense and look away from her to stare into the fire that she had lit. Jane knew then and there that there was something bothering him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He snuck a glance to his hand, remembering that the Frost Giant didn't inflect an injury like another did to Volstagg. "I do not think you can help with the subject."

"Was it something that happened up in Asgard?"

"No. Go rest since it'll be daybreak soon."

"I'm used to staying up," she replied softly. "I want to help you since you've helped me a lot so far."

He slowly turned his head to her. Usually others would take the information and leave, but she wanted to help in return.

Jane looked at him curiously. "Has no one really offered to help you?"

"No one part from my family has, especially when they don't want something in return." Loki heard her come up beside him to sit back down on the chair she was on earlier. He stared at her for a while before looking back at the fire, his hands coming close together like they had done when speaking with Thor in Asgard after his brother turned over a table.

"Well, I'm offering it without charge," she replied with a grin.

Loki didn't grin in return. "I honestly think you will not be able to help with the subject."

"I don't have to be to listen to what is bothering you. Sometimes that's all someone needs to get it off their mind. That's what friends do, Loki. They're there to help each other out, even if they just have to lend an ear."

He turned his head away from her again and fiddled with his fingers a little before looking down at them. "I've never had a friendship like that..." Loki flinched when he felt something softly rest on his left arm. He looked at it and realized that It was her hand - and it was touching the very arm that had turned blue with Frost Giant designs.

"Well, now you can," Jane replied softly. Loki moved his head up to look at her slowly and when he saw that she was sincere, his guard dropped completely. His expression was different from the norm, showing her how touched he was by her drive to help him.

Jane squeezed his arm gently as her smile grew. She didn't need to say anything since she had told him that she was ready to listen.

Loki swallowed. "Thor and I, along with our - his friends - went to Jotunheim, realm of the Frost Giants, together after they..." He paused for several seconds. "I had shown them the way to Asgard through a hidden passage to interrupt my brother's coronation." The last words were spoken with a hint of bitterness that couldn't be missed.

Jane frowned at him but waited for him to continue on.

"It was... No, it wasn't harmless fun." Loki clenched his hands. "I was jealous of my brother." His tone was starting to become louder than usual from built up anger. "Our father always looked at him with pride despite how reckless he was at the time."

"So, you stopped it because you didn't want him to be King?"

"Yes, for he would have driven Asgard into war for being reckless."

Jane nodded in understanding, remembering how Thor rushed out immediately when they went to get Mjolnir several hours ago. "That does make sense, but did you really had to use the Frost Giants to interrupt his coronation?"

Loki let out a huge sigh as he glanced away. "I needed something at the time that would completely interrupt it - even if it were dangerous. However..., that just caused Thor to be even more reckless than before. I didn't help either because I told him that it was right to confront the Frost Giants. I regret it now since he has finally realized how reckless he was being. I was _truly_ surprised when he apologized about it when I went to free him."

He paused since he was coming upon the moment that had been bothering him. "I...don't know if I'm cursed. I can't go back to Asgard for some reason so I can't go ask my family why I didn't feel cold when a Frost Giant touched my arm. In fact, it felt...I felt as if it was a part of me already. I didn't even get injured like my brother's friend, Volstagg, had."

Loki looked at his hand again as the memory flashed once again in his mind. "It seemed like I was...one of them. One of those _monsters_. I keep picturing it and wonder what it is and _why_ it happened. I can't get any answers since I cannot go back home." Loki clenched his hand into a fist. "It won't leave my thoughts," he finished in a shaky, angry tone.

Jane let go of his arm and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She didn't take it off when he glanced at her sharply.

"_I need to know._" His tone wasn't shaky while his eyes blazed with determination.

"I wish I could say something to ease your thoughts. But, I am happy that you told me about it, even if it is a bit out of my reach."

Loki actually felt like a load was taken off of his shoulders now that he spoke about to someone - someone who was his friend. _Is_ his friend. "Thank you for...listening."

Jane gave him a smile. "Any time, Loki." She let out a yawn. "I really mean it though."

"Even if you are on the verge of passing out right now?" asked Loki with a grin.

Jane laughed. "Yes, even if I may pass out."

Loki shook his head as he chuckled. "You are really a different, and odd, mortal."

She looked to the side and fiddled with her fingers. "Yeah, well... That's what I do." Jane glanced back at him with a tired smile.

"Well, I'm going to go now." Jane stood up from her chair. "Good night, again, Loki," she said with a smile and headed back to her trailer, stumbling a little bit on the way.

"Do you need some help?" inquired Loki as he stood up slowly.

"No, no, it's fine," laughed Jane. "Thank you though."

Loki continued to watch her, not being able to stop a grin and chuckle or a two when he watched her stumble over her feet. His smile softened when he watched her go inside her trailer. She was his friend. She was someone here on Midgard who was willing to listen to him, even if may not know all the answers.

* * *

It was around four in the afternoon when Jane came in the lab after waking up since she stayed up with Loki. When she caught sight of him on his designated couch, they exchange smiles.

Darcy saw the entire thing. "Okay, what did you two do together last night?"

Jane looked at her in confusion as she took some food out from the fridge. "We talked."

"Yeah...and?"

"That's it Darcy. We just talked."

Darcy lifted one of her eyebrows. "...Seriously?"

Jane rolled her eyes while letting out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, Darcy."

"So, you two stayed up and talked so much that you come in here around four in the afternoon?"

"Pretty much it."

"Wow... You really _do_ focus on work too much."

Jane just shrugged, allowing Darcy to think what she and Loki had talked about her theory. After she heated up her food and poured herself some coffee, she headed over to the table to sit down and eat.

Thor and Loki were watching the television while Erik and Darcy were on the table playing cards to pass the time.

When Jane was finished eating, she put away her dishes in the dishwasher and just as she turned around to join the two brothers to watch television, she caught sight of SHIELD black trucks coming their way.

"Oh no," she muttered. "They're probably here for Thor."

Erik immediately got out of his chair, causing it to skid harshly against the floor. "See? I knew it. You two shouldn't have gone last night."

"Well, what do we do?" asked Darcy.

"The better question is what you won't do," replied Loki as he activated the invisibility spell on Erik, Darcy, and Thor.

The head agent from before finally walked in. "Where is that man that was with you yesterday?"

Jane crossed her arms and put her head up in authority. "I won't tell you unless you guys give me my equipment back."

"We've been through this, it's for evidence - "

"Evidence? Evidence for what exactly? All it has is my theory and that is nothing you can work with."

The agent started to get irritated. "Just tell me where he is."

"Give me my equipment back and I will."

"We cannot give it back."

"Then I won't tell you where he is."

The agent sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Then I'm afraid I need to arrest you for harboring - "

"If you take my brother, I will free him just like I did before," interrupted Loki, causing the agent to stare at him.

"Over here," beckoned another Loki.

"This way," said another.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Loki, what are you doing?" asked Jane.

"Mjolnir, the weapon that your organization is keeping hold of, has been my brother's weapon for centuries - long before you were born." Loki walked up to the agent slowly. "Are you mortals really so ignorant to magic these days?"

"You're using mirrors, aren't you?" asked the agent, clearly not believing it.

Loki chuckled and turned his attention to Jane. "Please step back, Jane."

Jane looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing to do?"

"A demonstration that magic exists. Nothing harmful at all, I promise."

Jane could hear the sincere tone and did as requested by stepping back several times until Loki told her to stop.

Blue-green fire appeared immediately in a line across the room, causing Jane and the agent to flinch.

"How did - what is - "

Loki nodded at Thor, signaling his brother that it was his turn, and watched him step up to the agent.

"I apologize if I have caused severe harm to anyone when I recklessly charged in last night. However, Mjolnir is mine for it allows me to wield the power of thunder."

The agent blinked at him, not quite believing what he was saying. "Wait...you actually _can_ wield...?"

Loki smirked, "Shall I demonstrate my magic once again?"

The agent brought up his hands in defense while shaking his head at Loki. "No. No, I think I've seen quite enough to believe you."

Loki grinned and moved his hand parallel to the floor. The fire disappeared immediately, showing that the floor wasn't damaged.

Erik let out a sigh of relief while Jane and Darcy were in awe. Thor was amazed since he didn't really care for Loki's magic when he was drunk of the idea of ruling Asgard.

"I really can't go back and say you two are...Gods, was it?" The brothers nodded at the agent. "Yeah, I'm going to...need you both to come with me. In fact..., you two may be just what we might need to figure out this other artifact we found."

They all looked puzzled at the agent, causing him to shift on his feet.

"Another...artifact?" questioned Jane.

"It's unlike anything we've seen before - even your weapon. It seems..._alive_."

"And if we do go with you, what will happen if we may not know what it is?" inquired Loki.

"If you two can't help us, then we don't have much of a guess of what it may be either."

"Either way, you will give their equipment back?" inquired Loki.

The agent gave him a curt nod. "Yes, for we will no longer need to search for evidence."

"You mean you stole my equipment because of this other artifact?" The agent sighed and nodded at her.

"Are we in agreement then?" inquired Loki.

"Yes, you two come with us and see about the artifact and in return, the equipment belonging to Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, and Darcy Lewis will be given back all in one piece."

Loki smiled. "Then we are in accord."

"Great, come with me." The agent gestured to the door.

"What may we call you, mortal?" asked Thor as he followed the agent out the door.

"Agent Coulson."

"Son of Coul, thank you."

Loki followed after them and found himself being pulled to the side by Jane. He glanced down at her as Erik and passed them.

"I really cannot thank you enough for doing that," Jane said with a smile. "I really hate it when they don't tell me anything. You really are a great friend, Loki."

The left corner of Loki's mouth twitched up in a smile before it widened softly. He stared down at her with softly, "You are one as well, Jane." It was the first time Loki said her name. It caused Jane to smile so brightly at him. "Until then," he said with a soft nod before slipping away to head towards the vehicle.

Jane watched him leave still with the same smile plastered on her face and it didn't go away when the trucks drove away.

...ooo...

Two guards stepped aside to allow Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg entry into the bedchamber of the King and Queen. The four of them had their arms across their chest to salute Frigga and bowed as the door shut.

"Rise," commanded Frigga in a soft tone. She gripped Odin's hand tight as she watched them stand up.

"My Queen," started Sif. "We have come with bad news: the ancient magic that powers the BiFrost has become dormant," explained Hogun.

Frigga's eyes widened and stood up in shock after letting go of Odin's hand. "What?"

"Heimdall said so himself, your majesty," replied Hogun.

"He does not know when it will come back," finished Volstagg.

Frigga looked down at Odin with sad eyes before regaining her composure and looked at the three. "Then we will defend ourselves. Send messengers out to tell every single God there is in Asgard that we are preparing for war."

"I shall go tell Fandral the news," declared Hogun and left after bowing.

"Volstagg and I will send word, your majesty," said Sif as she and Volstagg bowed.

Frigga gave them a small nod and watched them leave before glancing over the cabinet that was located to the far left of the room. "If all else fails..."

...ooo...

"Who are these two men, Coulson?" asked Fury in a bored tone.

"They're here to help identify the artifact."

"_They_? Who the hell are '_they_'?"

"I am Thor, of Asgard, and this is my brother, Loki."

"Asgard?"

"They are gods, sir," explained Coulson.

"Sure they are, agent," drawled Fury.

Loki smirked and brought up his hand. "Oh I assure you, we are." Fire sprout out from the palm of his hand and gathered in a great ball of fire in the ceiling. It soon dispersed into serpents that went every which way before dying out like smoke.

Thor and Coulson are amazed by the magic while Fury's expression remains the same.

"Right this way then," Fury finally said and led them to a large room with many wires and enough room to fit an airplane.

Some of the scientists glanced at them when they walked in and that's when Thor and Loki froze in mid step.

"Now what?" asked Fury.

"You know not of the danger you're putting onto others," spoke Thor.

Fury narrowed his eye curiously.

"That is the Cosmic Cube," informed Loki. "It has the power to create portals and when opened in a confined area, it collapses since there is too much magic to release all at once. In other words, it has no limit."

"It doesn't stop there," chimed in Thor. "The cube grants anyone power to reshape and become unstoppable."

Coulson shifted uncomfortably behind them.

"I see," replied Fury.

"In return for our assistance..." Loki glanced at Coulson over his shoulder.

"Oh, right. I promised that the equipment from Jane Foster and the others will be sent back if Loki and Thor would come with us."

Fury nodded, "Very well since we do need their equipment anymore." He looked at the Loki and then Thor. "What do you suggest we do with this...Cosmic Cube."

"We need to take it back to Asgard before it falls into the wrong hands," Loki nodded in agreement with his brother.

"However, we have no way of getting back. We need a way to activate the cube's magic to create a portal back to Asgard."

"Then we will build a device for you." Fury glanced at Coulson. "Get the trunks ready that has the equipment while I speak to them."

"Yes sir," responded Coulson and set out to do as ordered.

...ooo...

It was near six when Jane saw the trucks pulling up to the lab. She left her journal on the table as she went outside, Darcy and Erik following after her.

Coulson stepped out from one of the trucks as they got closer. He walked up to Jane with a smile and gave her a nod. "Just as promised, we have brought back the equipment," he said as several men rolled or carried the equipment back in the lab.

"Yes!" shouted Darcy. "I can finally listen to my iPod again!"

Jane laughed, already smiling from the great news. "Thank you."

Coulson gave her another nod before going back to the truck. When he passed Thor and Loki, who were heading to Jane and the others, he gave a nod in thanks. The two brothers gave him a nod back.

"So, what was the object?" asked Darcy when Thor and Loki finally got to them.

"It was the Cosmic Cube," explained Thor while Jane signaled Loki to step to the side.

"Thank you so much, Loki," she told him with a wide grin. "I'm really grateful. Way more than before that I just... When they took it away, I felt like my life was taken away too and - now it's back, I just - I just..." She suddenly gave Loki a hug, unable to contain herself.

Loki didn't move as he tensed up in shock. He hadn't expected to get a hug at all from her.

"Thank you," Jane repeated again as she gave him a squeeze before pulling away. She noticed his expression and let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I was...I shouldn't have, um..."

"No, it's...it's all right," reassured Loki and racked a grin to ease the awkward atmosphere. "I have never been hugged after I assisted anyone."

Jane tilted her head. "Really?"

"Although, you cannot expect warriors to hug you on the battlefield or servants for that matter."

Jane giggled softly as she imagined it. "I guess not. So, what exactly is the Cosmic Cube?"

"A very dangerous power source. This one was created by the first Gods ruling Asgard to help shape Midgard and to travel realm to realm."

"_This_ one? As in, there's more?"

Loki gave her a nod. "Yes, there is, since others wished to recreate it. You cannot mistake the original cube for the recreated ones. You can practically feel the magic roll on you like a wave from the sea."

"Wow..."

"Thor and I will be taking the Cosmic Cube back to Asgard when SHIELD creates a device for my brother and I to travel back home."

"SHIELD needs to create you two a..._device_?"

Loki gave her a nod. "Yes, so that it will activate the cube's portal ability."

"Jane!" Darcy called out as she walked up to them. "What do you want to eat for dinner?"

"I'm fine with anything," answered Jane with a smile.

"Okay, awesome. Chinese food it is!" Darcy glanced at Loki. "You and Thor are going to love it." Darcy left them to head in the direction of the restaurant.

"I think she's having a blast getting you two to eat foods that you haven't had yet," commented Jane with a little laugh.

Loki chuckled and looked around. The buildings were so different from back home in Asgard. "Since we have been inside most of the day, shall we go take a walk?" suggested Loki as he turned to her.

Jane blinked. "Walk? Where?"

"Around this area," gestured Loki with his hand. "I have yet to see all of it and I'm quite curious, truth be told." He couldn't stop a grin forming on his mouth at his own choice of words.

"In that case, I'll be your tour guide," joked Jane as she walked ahead. Loki let out a chuckle and walked in step with her. She showed him the other stores, houses, and buildings in the small town that weren't too far from the lab.

Some kids that were out playing ran in front of them to get to their parents. Loki and Jane stopped and smile at them. A sweets store caught Jane's eye and she glanced up at Loki. "Have you ever tried cake?"

"Not from here," admitted Loki.

"It may not be fancy, but I'll bet you that you will like it." Jane went up to the traffic light and pushed the button. As she waited, Jane noticed that Loki was about to cross the street. "Wait, Loki!" She went up to him and pulled his arm. "You can't just cross the street."

"Why?"

"Because there are cars. And if you cause an accident, you may harm someone. Plus, it's the law, so we have to wait until it says we can cross." She pointed at the small digital screen on the traffic light to show Loki what she was talking about.

It eventually turned into a white walking figure. "Now we can cross." Jane stepped onto the crosswalk ahead of him.

"I don't see the point of waiting when we could have gone and have them wait."

"Yeah, well, it's not like that. It's like this to keep everyone safe and have an - " Jane found herself being pulled into a embrace tightly and felt a strong rush of air go past her. She looked at her left and then to her right to see a car crashing into a tree.

"It appears that even with this way of crossing, there are still accidents."

Jane shivered in realization that she had almost been hit by the car if it weren't for Loki.

"Are you all right?" He had let go of her and walked in front of her.

"...Yes." Her voice was a whisper and she had turned pale.

Loki put a hand on her shoulder to teleport them back into the lab. "Don't lie, Jane."

"No, really, I am - "

"Jane." He saw right through her.

Jane let out a deep sigh. "I just..." She gazed up at him. "It happened so fast - and if it weren't for you..." Jane hugged him, her hands grasping his wool coat tightly. She was forever grateful toward him that he had saved her.

Loki held her gently as he looked down at her. He had no idea what to say. When he saw the car coming towards her, he reacted immediately to pull her out of harms way.

"You saved me, Loki," Jane whispered. "Thank you..."

"You're - "

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something. And if I am, get a room," interrupted Darcy as she walked in the lab with two bags in her hands.

Jane slowly pulled away from Loki. "Darcy..."

Darcy walked in the lab and glanced over at Jane. "No need to - " She noticed how pale Jane looked and stopped in mid-step. "What happened?"

Jane shifted her eyes while fidgeting her hands. "...Lo - Loki saved me from being hit by a car."

Darcy stared at Jane for a while before glancing at Loki. She could tell that what she was told was true. Not liking the atmosphere, she couldn't help a joke coming out. "A dark knight in shining armor comes to your rescue."

Jane blinked before rolling her eyes while she shook her head.

"Seriously though, I'm glad you're okay, Jane," admitted Darcy as she went to the counter to put down the bags. She looked over at Loki. "Thanks for saving her life. She would be pretty mad if she missed her presentation."

That managed to crack a grin out of Jane and even a small laugh. "That is true though."

Darcy started to reach into the bags and took out the orders. "So, I got you one of their specials since you didn't mind." When she found it, she handed the container to Jane who had walked up beside her. "Has a bit of a spice for some added flavor."

Jane peaked in. "Wow, this looks delicious."

"I know right? I had to get one too since it looked so good."

"Which one is Loki's?"

"The middle one I think - hey, where's Erik and Thor?"

"I have no idea since I showed Loki around." Jane grabbed Loki's order and takes it to him only to find him at the table already. She took the seat beside him and slid the container over to him. Loki opens it and is quite impressed how the food is laid out so organized in the container. Darcy joined them and they began to eat together.

"Oh, we totally need to go to the desert store," suggested Darcy as she swallowed her food down.

"We were...actually heading that way until - " Jane paused when she saw Erik and Thor coming up to the lab. Darcy and Loki glanced at where she was looking to see what caught her attention.

"Brother, I have great news," announced Thor as he walked in. "They are working on the device right as we speak."

"They called me just a moment ago," added in Erik. "While they are putting it on high priority to get it done, they still don't have a time frame of when it will be done."

"Don't you see, brother?" Thor asked as he walked up to the table. "We will be able to go back home!"

"Thor, you have been banished," reminded Loki.

"And I have learned why I was. I was reckless, too focused on glory of being a hero. Father will understand."

"You are forgetting about Mjolnir as well. We have no idea what father did to it and without it, you will have your powers lost."

Thor frowned, realizing how true Loki's words were. He sighed and paced around slowly. "I know that, but I want to go home, back to Asgard, powers or no." Thor stopped and looked at Loki. "Don't you also want to go home?"

Before, Loki would have taken any chance to go back to Asgard. But, now, he wanted to stay. It surprised him since he would only come down to Midgard to create some mischief. "I do, but I have made a promise to join Jane on her presentation."

Jane put down her fork in surprise and shook her head, not wanting him to stay here just because of her request. "Oh no, I don't want to keep you down here just because of my presentation. You need to go see your family so that they know that you're safe."

"Heimdall can see all that happens in a realm, Jane. I have no doubt that he has told our father and mother that I am safe."

"Oh... But don't you want to..." Jane trailed off, not knowing if he wanted the others to find out that he wanted to ask his family about being cursed - which she didn't find him to be.

Loki stared at her with a hint of surprise. She had remembered what he told her about this morning. He glanced down at his left hand that had set down the eating utensil earlier when Thor spoke to him. He wanted to find out - he really did.

Thor was wondering why Loki was looking down at his hand. "Brother, did you harm yourself?"

Loki cracked a grin and chuckled before gazing up at his Thor. "No, I have not." He turned back to Jane. He held her gaze, giving her a thankful expression that she hadn't continued. Darcy saw the entire exchange and smiled while moving her eyebrows. She wasn't the only one that noticed it too since Thor and Erik had as well and stayed silent.

"It's up to you, Loki," Jane said. "Either way, thank you for the help you have given me so far."

Darcy couldn't stop a small laugh and quickly hid it with a moan as she ate more of her food. "I'm telling you, this is so good." She looked away from Loki and Jane to gaze up at Thor. "Seriously, you just _have_ to try it. It's on the counter waiting for you."

"Oh, thank you." Thor's attention immediately went away but as he went up to the counter, he looked back at his brother. He saw the way Loki and the mortal woman converse so easily - just like Loki did with Thor. But, it seemed as if he was more open. A genuine smile from Loki wasn't rare but it was uncommon.

"Is it cold?" asked Darcy from the table.

Thor blinked and looked back down at his food, finding the box still warm. "No, but even if it were so - " He turned around with a smile as he went to the table to join them. "-I would still eat it."

Darcy lifted a brow at him as he sat down next to her. "Really? I guess that makes sense, considering you're all..." She looked down at his arms to look at his well built muscles. "Muscled. So, tell me what you can do with Mjolnir besides swinging it and using thunder."

"Darcy, let him eat," suggested Erik.

"No, it's fine," defended Thor with a little smile. "It gives me the ability to fly."

Darcy's eyes widened. "Whoa, no way - that is - but how? It's a hammer, right?"

"It's made out of a dying star, and therefore, grants me the ability of flight."

"Yeah, but how? Do you like hold it up or just - you know, shout out something?"

Thor barked with laughter, causing Loki and Jane to look at him but he paid no attention since Thor found Darcy's question amusing greatly. "You'll see in time."

Darcy lifted her eyebrow again, but gave a smile at Thor this time. "So mysterious." She leaned back in the chair. "Okay, I'll let you eat now."

As they continued to eat, a phone went off in Jane's pocket. With an apology, and setting down her fork, she wiped her hands before fishing out her phone. The others waited to hear the news.

"No...no way, they - this must have been a - "

"What, what?" asked Darcy, hating to be in suspense.

Jane pursed her lips. "They canceled my presentation! There's not even a reason, just a notice that it's been canceled. Why would they - " Suddenly, it dawned on her. She slowly looked up at Erik who froze while meeting her gaze.

"Hey, I had no part in that."

"It was SHIELD, wasn't it? Before they took my equipment, and now that I know that my theory is real, they don't want me to present it."

"Look, Jane," started Erik. "They've kept a lot of things from everyone. It's better than having people going crazy in panic."

"What is so awful about knowing other realms exist?" asked Jane.

"It's not just realms, Jane. There's other..." Erik looked over at Thor and Loki. "...Beings."

"So they stopped my presentation because they want people to be ignorant about it? There's science fiction and fantasy films and people accept them."

"They're movies, Jane. They're not real, and that's why people like it. It's all fantasy."

"So mythology? What about that? We have two Gods here right here with us."

"Jane, no matter what you say - "

"No," interrupted Jane. "I'm going to get the bottom of this."

"Jane, don't be so rash."

"This is their way of hiding the truth and there's going to be a time it's too late. In fact, they just might learn about it sooner or later, so why not now?" Jane got up and walked to the trash to put the food box away.

"Talk some sense into her, will you?" asked Erik as he looked at Darcy.

"Sorry, I'm with Jane on this one. Gonna have to find another battle buddy."

Erik rubbed his forehead and eyes while shaking his head.

...ooo...

Frigga walked to the King and Queen's chambers, the guards stepping aside. She had ordered Heimdall on the way to focus his attention on Jotunheim and Asgard. Even if she was worried for her two sons, she had told him to ignore Midgard but even then, Frigga knew that he wouldn't.

She went beside Odin and clasped his hand while she sat down slowly. "We are going to defend Asgard the best to our ability. With no one to fill for the King, I have no choice but to take it into my own hands until one of our sons come back." She frowned at the thought of what Odin did to Thor. "You shouldn't have banished him. I know that what you do is for a purpose, but now...in such dire times..." Frigga swallowed and regained herself. "I will protect Asgard. Even if...I have to wield her again."

Frigga had vowed centuries before she was crowned Queen of Asgard to not to use the weapon laying dormant in her cabinet ever again.

At the BiFrost area, Heimdall can see and hear the Frost Giants rallying in Jotunheim. There were many of them but he kept his attention mostly on Laufey. He signaled to one of the guards at the gates to come forth to deliver a message to Frigga. They hurried to where she was located, he bowed before relaying the message to her.

"My Queen, Heimdall has seen that the Frost Giants will attack soon."

Frigga gripped Odin's hand in her own but her expression remained masked. "Spread the word to the others," she commanded softly.

"Yes, my Queen. Right away." The guard stood and left, the doors closing with a small groan.

Frigga looked down at his face. She knew it wasn't a peaceful sleep since he could still hear and see what was happening. "I do not wish to leave your side, Odin, but you must know that I need to. Even if it can lead to... It must be done." She let go of his hand and rose up from her chair. As the doors closed with a groan, a lone tear slipped down from Odin's left eye.

...ooo...

Jane was trying to get into contact with the people who had canceled her presentation, but after several hours, she couldn't get through. "Great, just great. All of these months, years of work, of searching and compiling research is now not going to be shown."

"It's for the best, Jane," reminded Erik.

"Is it?" Jane asked while gesturing with her hands.

"We've been through this, Jane. If you keep pushing, it's going to lead to disaster."

"Disaster of knowing that there are other realms?" asked Jane dryly.

"I can just hear the screams," Darcy joined in with sarcasm.

"I do not hear any," chimed in Thor.

Loki rolled his eyes but did grin since he knew the mortal was being sarcastic.

"It doesn't matter what you think, Jane. I joined you to help you, but to see you cut down like this is... It's making you really reckless."

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. She was torn, to be honest, on what to do. But, Jane just wanted to show that her theory was right because she had been told it was not true these past years.

"Hey Jane, Erik and I are gonna get a movie," said Darcy as she adjusted her coat and hat. "You wanna come?"

"There's no place to - " Jane stopped and remembered that the town had a library. Most of the movies there were pretty old.

"Come on, it'll take your mind off of things," advised Erik.

Jane thought about. She really didn't like being stressed out and frustrated. But, in a library...well, it would be a reminder. "No, I'd rather stay here."

Darcy shook her head a little. "Suit yourself." She and Erik walked out along with Thor, who claimed he wanted to see the library.

"And here I was looking forward to make those mortals entertain me with their expressions," said a soft voice that drew near. Jane knew it was Loki and even though she wasn't feeling in a good mood, she cracked a little grin.

"Yeah, well, you're probably going to have to find entertainment somewhere else." Jane turned to look up at him, her grin slowly growing.

"I believe I already have," threw back Loki with a mischievous grin as he turned his head to her. Those words caused Jane to blink in surprise before opening her mouth to speak only to find herself to shocked to even come up with anything to say back. When she saw Loki's grin widened with his eyebrows lifting up, Jane shook her head at him with a small smile.

"I am not your entertainment source." She tried to say it without a grin or a little laugh but she failed miserably.

"Did I say that?" Loki tilted his head as if in thought. "No, what I believe I said that I already found entertainment." Then, with a pause, he gave her a fake surprised look. "Don't tell me - you thought it was you?"

Jane couldn't help but laugh now and covered her mouth with her hand while shaking her head. "Stop that."

"I will do no such thing," Loki replied easily without a grin or laughter in his eyes.

"Then, you can help me set up my equipment." Jane was already going to the area to take out her equipment out of the carts SHIELD had kept them in.

"Wait - stop." He wanted to show her something.

Jane gave him a confused look. "Why?" He beckoned to her and with narrowed eyes, she looked back at the cart and then back at him. "You better not be up to something."

"If I were, I would have done it by now," Loki countered easily as if they were merely talking about the weather.

"What are you going to do?" asked Jane as she started to go to him.

"Just a simple spell," Loki supplied and without a hand gesture, the equipment floated off of the cart and settled themselves onto the table nearby. The cart pushed itself away so that the other equipment could join the others.

"That - you - how are you -," stammered Jane in awe.

By the time the last cart rolled away to meet the others, the equipment were all neatly spread out and sorted on the floor and table. "I was hoping to do the same thing during the presentation."

Jane laughed and looked at him. "That was amazing! Please, tell me how you did that."

"It's quite similar to the spell I used on the knife the other day. Instead of your hand, you guide it with your eyes while imagining the object, or objects on, float in the air or, pushed away."

"It's that easy?"

Loki shook his head. "Not entirely. More the objects means more magic it requires."

"Hmm." It seemed to make sense as Jane thought about it. "So, do you have a set limit of how much you can do in a day?"

He gave her a slow sly smile. "Would you like a demonstration?"

"Not if you give me that sort of smile," Jane replied with a grin.

Loki found himself smiling genuinely as he laughed, finding her comeback extremely well played. He shook his head while chuckling, "You are really unlike any mortal I know."

Jane gazed at him curiously. "Why?"

"I'm sure you are intelligent enough to know that," he replied dryly with a grin.

"Is it because I don't worship you every five seconds?" Jane had no idea what possessed her to say such a thing. She normally didn't crack jokes but around Loki, it was...well, he seemed to bring it out of her. And she liked it. Especially now since he was laughing harder this time. "I guess that was it then," she couldn't resist to add in.

Little help that did since he continued to laugh until he eventually stopped after several seconds. Jane smiled up at him, earning one back from him. "So, since...the presentation was canceled, there isn't much else for...um... I mean, I would like you to stay but since you two have been away from Asgard and there's not going to be a presentation - "

"Trying to get rid of me, are we?" teased Loki.

Jane brought up her hands in defense. "No, no. I wasn - " She cracked a grin. "I wasn't even thinking of that."

"Oh, you surely were."

She laughed and shook her head. "No, I'm not. Stop that, I can't talk without laughing now."

"Only if you request it mannerly."

Now it was Jane's turn to laugh hard. She laughed from her stomach and rubbed her eyes. It was exactly what she needed from anyone, to have her forget about her presentation.

"I will stay," Loki said softly as he gazed at her with a small smile. "Presentation or no."

"What about Thor?"

"He can leave if he wishes. However, I wish to stay here. I have yet to learn more about mortals and how they live without magic that we have back in Asgard." No, he knew everything already. He simply wanted to stay here, with her. She was his friend - his only friend. Jane had stayed up to hear what he had to say and if he wasn't there earlier, she would have been hit by a car. Just the thought of being back in Asgard without her was -

"What is it?" asked Jane, worried after seeing his expression change.

"Nothing."

Jane crossed her arms and gave him a look that clearly told him she didn't buy his statement. "I told you before I'm willing to listen."

"I can sense the others coming, which means our conversation will be interrupted soon." He said it with ease that Jane thought he was telling the truth. Well, he was since he sensed them nearby before he answered her.

"Hey, Jane, guess what movie we got?" asked Darcy as she went straight to the television, hooking up the VCR.

Jane turned to Darcy. "Which one?"

"I managed to find Back to the Future!"

"I do not understand that title at all," admitted Thor. "How does one go back to the future? The future is ahead, not backward."

Jane heard Loki snickering beside her and fought a smile. She went towards the couch to sit next to Darcy and they were soon joined by the others. The entire movie was exactly as she remembered. It was a classic, one that she would never forget since it had been her father's favorite. They would have a movie night each Friday when she was young and most of the time, her father chose Back to the Future.

As the credits rolled at the end, Jane was trying to hide her tears as Darcy took out the movie out of the VCR. Erik, who was sitting beside her earlier, had gotten up to go to the bathroom. Thor was still awake, which surprised Loki as he checked on his brother. When he glanced over at Jane, he noticed that she was looking down and was bringing up her hand a few times.

Worry gripped him and he immediately got up to sit next to her. "Jane?"

Jane lifted her head up in alarm at his voice. "Huh? Oh, ...uh..." She wiped her eyes with her fingers and gave him a half-hearted smile. "I was just... I really, um - " Her hand shook as she put it down in her lap, letting out a shaky breath as she glanced down.

"What is upsetting you?" Loki asked softly so that only she would hear. He checked on what Darcy and Thor were doing, noticing that they had gotten up to get a snack.

"It's nothing, really."

"Jane, you said so yourself friends are there for each other. Do tell me what is wrong."

The words touched Jane so much that she smiled as she looked back at him. In truth, she had never told anyone why she would get upset after watching Back to the Future. Jane had hid it well from Darcy and Erik as well as other people the past years growing up. She didn't even tell her ex-boyfriend, Donald. "The movie was...one of my dad's favorites," Jane finally explained in a cracked voice, finding it hard to finish it without doing so.

Loki and Jane were surprised at the same time when Loki's arm came around her shoulders to comfort her. Loki tensed, as did Jane, but the two of them didn't move away. He hesitated before rubbing her shoulder, an action his mother had done before during his childhood. More so in his teens when he was worried Odin wouldn't take notice.

Jane felt his hand tug at her hair lightly and when she felt it being pulled a little hard, she brushed her hair with her hand, causing Loki to move away his hand with a grin. The two of them hadn't said a word but Loki had understood and decided to keep silent. Instead, he had given her comfort by a simple action that spoke more than words could.

"Thank you," she finally said quietly with a medium smile and wiped her eyes one last time.

Loki gave her a slow nod with a small grin before running his fingers through her hair. Its length and soft texture reminded him a little of what he had done to Sif when he was young, even if Jane's hair wasn't golden. In fact, it was close to the color of his mother's hair.

Jane looked at Loki curiously as he continued and didn't need to say anything since Loki felt her gaze on him. He looked at her with a grin before turning his attention back to her hair. Okay, now she had to ask just what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Brushing your hair," replied Loki matter-of-factly.

"With your _fingers_?"

"It did calm you down, did it not?"

Jane opened her mouth to respond and found that it did. It had, actually, calmed her down. "Well, yes...but, you can stop now."

Loki tugged a chunk of hair before pulling his hand free, earning a sharp look from Jane. "Just a bit of fun," he offered with a chuckle.

Erik came out of the bathroom finally, causing Loki and Jane to look up and watch him come back to the sitting area. When Erik saw them sitting together, he furrowed his brow. So far, from what he had seen, Jane had gotten close to the Norse God known for mischief and was worried for her.

"Erik! There you are, look what Thor and I found at the top of the pantry."

Erik looked at the box Darcy was shaking. "Animal crackers?"

"Yeah!" replied Darcy with a huge smile. "Jane! Come and get some animal crackers!"

"No thanks, Darcy, I'm fine."

"Animal crackers?" inquired Loki.

"A snack that are shaped into, well, animals," explained Jane with a little laugh.

Loki watched her closely, noticing how she didn't become upset and guessed that it wasn't a tie to her father. "Interesting." He glanced up to watch Thor, Darcy, and Erik - who was coming over to them.

"A word with you please, Loki?" asked Erik.

Loki gave him a little smile before standing up and followed him outside. Jane watched them suspiciously, wondering what was going on. Loki had no clue what the mortal was up to but whatever it was, it was clear that he didn't want anyone to hear their conversation.

"Listen, Loki, I know that Jane is determined to get her theory out and ever since you came here showing your magic, I've noticed that that the two of you have gotten...close."

"We are friends," stated Loki.

"All I'm saying is please don't play around with her - " Erik stopped when Loki gave him a hard look. "Hey, I'm her guardian since her parents are both gone and I want to make sure she is happy, all right? I'm not going to give you an entire earful, just giving you a warning even though you're a God and all."

"I find it insulting that you would think I would play with her."

"I hardly know you, so you can't blame me for thinking that. Plus, I'm worried what might happen if you and Thor go back to Asgard and - "

"I am not going back, nor am I playing with her."

Erik blinked. "You aren't going back?"

"I believe I said it quite clear."

"No need to get all offensive," Erik replied with his hands up. "I just don't want to see her hurt again, okay? You may have helped us but you can't blame me for worrying about her after what she has been through."

"Well then, I shall assure you that I will not harm her. She is my only friend and I do not plan on hurting her."

Erik blinked, surprised. "Really? Your only friend?"

Loki said nothing.

"Okay," Erik said awkwardly. "Well, thank you." He turned to head back to the lab and stopped before looking back at Loki. "You know, she may think we don't notice anything she does at times when a reminder of her parents come up, but we see it. Just like you do. We've tried to get her to talk about it but she is stubborn. To see you talk to her and make her smile afterward is, well, it's a good thing to see since she doesn't smile so often. So, thank you for that and being there for her." Erik headed back again, leaving Loki behind to his thoughts.

Loki started to walk back to the lab while he thought about what Erik had said. She was more open to him and not the others who had known her longer? Was it because he had opened up to her as well?

When he got back into the lab, he saw her near her equipment, working on her theory despite the presentation being canceled. She was dedicated to her work, just like he was when studying magic. Like him, she wanted her theory to be known just as he wanted to be known in Asgard as someone else other than Thor's brother.

She and he were alike in that retrospect, and it made him want to stay here even more with her, despite how much he wanted to find out if he was cursed or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry once again for how long I took (time really flies holy crap) but, I assure you that this time I have this piece planned (and completed!) in a very long outline. That means this baby will be finished this year. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, the next one will be out probably tomorrow or later this weekend. No, I am not pulling your leg.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. Honest. I just borrow the characters, put them in what if situations and make no profit.

**This has not been beta read. ** But, as I was typing out, I made sure there were no silly mistakes. But hey, I'm human.

* * *

**WE MET ON ACCIDENT  
****- **_Chapter Four_ **-**

* * *

Loki woke up and could smell that the mortals have made breakfast. As he moved to a sitting position, he noticed that everyone but Jane was on the table. The corner of his lips twitched. _She must have stayed up late again._

"Ah, brother! You have finally awakened!"

He closed his eyes while groaning. How could he have forgotten how loud Thor could be? But really, what should he expect from his brother who was the God of Thunder?

"Join us, Loki. They have made breakfast." Thor turned to Darcy. "Thank you again."

"No problem," replied Darcy with a wink while Erik drank from his coffee mug and read the newspaper.

"I do not think I can break my fast when you are loud," pointed out Loki with a teasing grin.

Thor laughed. "Brother, come on. Let us eat together."

"I do believe you are not listening. Typical."

Thor laughed again, knowing that Loki was mocking him, and shook his head. "Stop that and come eat, all right?"

Loki chuckled and shook his head. "No."

"It is so weird that I like to see and watch you two like this," commented Darcy. "You two really need a show, people would totally watch it."

"They will grow tired of Thor, since all he does is drink wine, roars when angry, and, what else? Ah yes, he also does not attend his royal duties, leaving them all to me."

"Now you have gone too far, brother," said Thor while smiling.

"Have I? I could do worse." Loki chuckled when Thor gave him a playful look that he would get him later. Loki lifted his eyebrows up in a challenge. It was what they always did since they were children.

Loki stayed where he was on the couch since he wasn't really hungry since he had too much going on in his mind. But, he did converse with Thor and the others while they ate breakfast without him. Plus, he had more than enough energy unlike Thor who was without his immortality.

When Jane finally came in the lab while Darcy and Erik were having a debate, Loki stood up from the couch without thinking and sought out her glance.

"Morning everyone," greeted Jane before looking over at Loki since he managed to grab her attention by standing from the couch.

"Morning Jane," replied Darcy and Erik together before going back into their debate.

Before Loki could greet her, Thor beat him to it.

"How do you fair this morning?"

Loki glanced over at Thor, sending him a small glare. It reminded him of the time before Sif have golden hair since she would not spend time with him.

Jane looked over at Thor with a smile. "I'm fine, thank you." When she turned her head back to Loki, she noticed he was distracted. "How are you this morning, Loki?"

"Quite well," he replied gently while sending one last glare Thor's way before looking back at her. "Did you rest well, Jane?"

"Sort of, but I'll be fine since I once went an entire day without sleep."

Loki smiled softly at her.

"Did you eat yet?"

"I have not since I do not need it. Unlike Thor." Loki glanced back at his brother.

"Oh, okay then. Do you want a cup of coffee?" Jane pointed to the machine as she headed toward it since she needed it big time.

"As much as I am curious to what that is, no thank you," replied Loki.

Jane smiled before noticing the food on the stove. "Oh, thanks Darcy for making breakfast."

"No problem." Darcy took out her phone and saw the notifications she was recieving, completely forgetting her and Erik's debate. "Hey, guess how many likes i got on those pictures on Facebook."

"Uh...fifty?" Jane guessed while she poured coffee in a white mug.

"Nope. Three hundred and twenty-seven and counting. People are sharing them like crazy, and some even asked if they were from a set on a movie."

"And you decided to not reply to them, didn't you Darcy?" Erik brought up while bringing up his mug of coffee to his lips.

"Of course, I did sign the contract to not talk about it."

"To a degree," muttered Jane as the came up to the table with a plate of food and mug of coffee. Loki smiled since he had heard her despite being several feet away. She caught his gaze and gestured for him to come over to sit next to her.

Loki made his way to the table, keeping his gaze with Jane constant while he smiled at her. Jane smiled back at him as she watched him come and sit next to her. "You sure you don't want anything? Not even a glass of water?"

"I am quite sure, thank you though, Jane," said Loki as he leaned back in the chair, crossing his right leg over his left elegantly.

Darcy set her phone down on her side of the table. "We really need to go somewhere because I hate staying indoors. I mean, I do have essays to do, but even the television gets old. So can we _please_ go somewhere?"

"Sure," answered Jane. "I need to get out." Darcy looked at her in surprise while Erik froze mid sip of his coffee. "What?"

Darcy leaned forward on the table. "Are you the real Jane?"

"Of course I am." Jane took a bite of toast and chewed before swallowing. "I just rarely come out," she added.

Darcy's jaw dropped. "She just joked back! Let me call the media real quick."

"I'm not always focused on my work." Darcy stared at her with a "who are you kidding" expression. "Okay, so maybe I am. But, I agree. We need to go somewhere. Have any place in mind?"

* * *

Jane really should've expected for Darcy to suggest going to the movies. A romance movie with "hot guys". So, here she was in the dark movie house with Darcy and Erik beside her. She wanted to see a science-fiction movie instead, but thankfully, the movie that Darcy wanted to see was a romantic comedy and not a dramatic chic-flick. She actually laughed throughout the movie and felt energetic after the movie ended.

As they walked out of the movie house, Darcy noticed her mood. "See? Wasn't so bad, right?"

"It really wasn't," admitted Jane.

"That was an interesting play, do you not agree, brother?"

"Oh yes," answered Loki. "I was hardly bored during the entertainment." Thor laughed and put a hand on his shoulder, which was still a little rough but not as before. "The upside was that you were almost thrown out for laughing too loudly."

Thor barked with laughter while Darcy and Jane laughed. Erik even cracked a grin.

"So, where next?" Jane asked as they walked to the truck.

"I was thinking...arcade."

"Arcade?"

"Well, yeah. Maybe bowling."

"Darcy, there's not one an hour away."

"Then...then we could - oh, we could go to the mall!"

Jane sighed. "Darcy, that is two hours away."

"Not if you get Loki to teleport us there," whispered Darcy.

"What are we going to do there anyway? And can you imagine us popping out of nowhere? We can't do that."

"Ugh, you're right. I just...I just don't want to go back to the lab and just watch more shows. Even Mythbusters gets old."

"We could...umm We could go out to eat then?" Jane suggested as they waited by the truck since Erik had the keys.

"Oh yeah, one of the diners is having a discount. I am dying for a pizza."

Jane laughed as she looked at the others. Loki was in his Midgardian clothes again so not to draw attention. He caught her gaze and walked toward her. "How'd you enjoy the movie?" Jane asked him while Darcy fiddled with her phone.

"Quite amusing."

"I'm guessing when the mother put the snake on her daughter's fiance was your favorite part?"

Loki chuckled. "How ever did you guess?"

Jane shrugged while she smiled at him. "Lucky guess. And because you are the God of Mischief."

"A very lucky guess, Jane. However, correct since I would have done the same." He leaned down to whisper to her. "Summoning snakes on others provide an immense amusement."

"Very mischievous."

"But harmless since the ones I use are simply illusions."

Jane smiled while checking on Erik. "Still mischievous."

Erik went to the drivers seat and unlocked the door before unlocking the others. He turned on the truck as Darcy got in on the front while Thor climbed in the back. Loki opened the door for Jane manually and let her in first.

"After you," he said to her softly with a smile.

Jane looked at him in wonder before going in. "Thanks." Loki got in after her and closed the door with his magic.

Erik put the truck in reverse and turned to go to the exit and drove the way where the diner that Darcy wanted to go was located. Along the way, it was silent, except for the touchtones of Darcy's phone as she checked and sent messages. Jane fiddled with her hands while Thor and Loki looked out their windows.

A ringtone soon broke the silence. Erik pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello? This is Erik Selvig."

Jane waited until Erik was finished with the call to ask him who it was. Usually when people wanted to reach her, they called Erik first. "Erik? Who was that?"

"It was Nick Fury from SHIELD with an update on the device," replied Erik as he put on the left blinker. "He says that it will be three days until the device is ready."

Thor furrowed his brow. "Three?" He exchanged glances with Loki over Jane's head before looking back at Erik.

"Yep. Three, since Tony Stark - "

"Wait," Jane interrupted. "_THE_ Tony Stark?"

"Yes Jane. I heard an explosion while Nick Fury was speaking." Erik turned into the road that the diner was on.

"We cannot wait that long," pointed out Thor. "There has to be another way." He looked back at Loki. "Brother, is there not a secret passage that we could take back to Asgard?"

Loki shook his head. "None that I know of. Father probably blocked them out after the war."

The truck finally came to a stop in the parking lot of the diner. Loki got out first and waited for Jane to come out before closing the door for her. They all headed to the diner's entrance with Darcy in the lead followed by Erik then Thor. Loki helped her move out of the way when someone was leaving by putting his hand on her back gently to guide her.

"Thanks," she said softly. His hand didn't leave her back though as they followed the others to a booth.

"You're welcome," he replied and finally took his hand away so that she could sit near the window. Loki decided to sit across from her while Thor sat next to him. Darcy was beside Jane and Erik sat beside Thor.

As the waitress came to their table with a pad and pencil, Loki made one of the napkins float behind the sign that was propped up on the table. Jane watched it with a smile before sliding her eyes to the waitress to make sure she didn't see. The napkin floated towards her and she quickly pushed it down gently while faking to grab one of the sugar packages. She sent a look at Loki, who only grinned and crossed his arms while chuckling softly.

"Jane, your turn to order," said Darcy while nudging her.

Jane looked at the waitress. "Oh, the usual please?"

"Sure can," replied the waitress before looking over at Loki.

"No thank you, I ate earlier."

The waitress nodded. "Okay, I will be back with your drinks." She turned around and went to the front of the diner.

"Ate earlier?" Jane asked, knowing he lied.

"Perhaps I did in the...movie house, was it?" Jane nodded. "Perhaps I did there."

"Right." Jane smiled and looked down at the napkin just as its other side started to move and brush against her fingertips. She pulled her hand away and looked up at Loki who acted like he didn't do anything by looking at what Thor was pointing out on the menu.

Jane moved her feet on the table stand, accidentally brushing his shoes with her own. She gave one of them a playful push with hers. Loki turned to her with a lifted brow while trying, and failing, not to smile. Jane tapped the table with her fingers and flicked the napkin toward him.

Loki grinned slyly before moving one of his fingers to make a strong draft to send the napkin right into her face. Darcy laughed while the napkin fell from Jane's face, causing Thor and Erik to see what was going on.

"There must be a draft somewhere," said Loki while looking around, as if trying to calculate where it would be.

"I'm sure it just came out of nowhere," replied Jane as she picked up the napkin from her lap and set it back on the table.

The waitress came back with their drinks and set them down on the table. As she gave Jane her coffee, Loki grinned as an idea came to mind. He moved his hand subtly while under his arm, causing snakes to appear in Jane's coffee. The waitress cried out in surprise while Jane blinked at them before only moving her eyes to Loki.

"I'm so sorry," said the waitress. "Bill! Come over here!" The man came over and took the coffee mug away from Jane. The snakes hissed at him as he carried them off. "I am so sorry about that ma'am, I'll get you another."

"It's okay," assured Jane before the waitress to get another cup of coffee. "You just couldn't resist, could you, Loki?" She whispered to him.

"I could not. It was too good to pass up. Just like the time when I did the same to a servant that gave Thor some wine before his ceremony."

Thor laughed at the memory. "You wasted perfectly good wine."

"We could not have you drunk while walking up to the throne, now could we?"

Thor barked with laughter again and patted Loki's back, which was a little rough. "Ah, Loki." He looked at him. "You are too much, my brother."

"Now, give us a kiss," joked Loki like he had before with a grin.

"Stop that," replied Thor, but he continued laughing.

"Brotherly love. It's so good to watch," said Darcy as the took a picture of them. Loki and Thor looked at her in question, but she was too busy sharing the photo on Facebook.

As they waited for the food to arrive, Loki became bored again and decided to have...just a bit more fun. So, he decided to tease Jane some more by making the napkin shapeshift into a bird. Jane jumped back in her seat as she saw it before looking up at Loki. The bird twittered while hopping around the table before flying on Jane's shoulder.

Jane turned her head a little to look at the small bird that was now on her shoulder. It nibbled at her strands of hair before looking around with some of the hair on it. Darcy was still too focused on her phone to even realize what had happened.

With a snap of Loki's finger, the bird shapeshifted back into a napkin. Jane glanced at Loki, who had a huge grin. But, Jane wasn't angry. She found herself smiling back at him since his smile was contagious. She picked the napkin off of her shoulder and set it on the table on her side. "Very funny, Loki," Jane told him while laughing softly.

"I knew you would like that." Loki moved his foot over on hers on purpose.

"Really?" Jane put her other foot on the one that was on hers.

Loki wiggled his foot. "The smile you have is evidence that you did enjoy it." He moved his other foot on hers and gave it a gentle push.

Jane shook her head and pulled her feet away. She was still smiling as she watched him and Loki continued to look at her. Jane soon got uncomfortable and averted her eyes from his while playing with the string of her jacket. She still sported a smile as she snuck a glance at him, only to see that he was still gazing at her. Jane furrowed her brows a little, wondering why he was still looking at her.

Even when the food finally came, he watched her eat and every time she looked up, he did not even bother to look away. It made her feel self-aware, wondering if something was on her person. But he didn't look anywhere else but in her eyes and it caused her to avoid his gaze with her own eyes. _Maybe he doesn't feel good?_

Despite that thought, he continued to watch her as if he was studying her.

And he was. Loki didn't mean to be rude, since he did look away when she was eating, but when she sipped from her drink, or wiped her mouth, he was drawn to her. It made him curious since she was...not actually plain, nor extremely beautiful. In fact, she did have a friendly, attractive face that some men noticed while they were out the past hour or couple of days. But when she smiled...it made him smile too and stare at her in silent awe.

He hadn't even realized that dessert was ordered until Thor asked him if he was going to eat it. "Do you not recall the last time I ate very sweetened foods?"

"Wait," butted in Darcy and looked between the two Thor brothers. "What happened?"

"I rather not relieve it," replied Loki without looking at her and sent a look Thor's way that if he so mentioned it, Thor would wish he did not. Thor cleared his throat before eating the cake.

However, Loki stared at the tempting dessert since it did look quite...delicious. Yet, one bite would cause - Loki shook his head to clear the thought but even so, he could not help looking away from the inviting cake as the caramel moved slowly on its sides. He actually had a huge sweet tooth and had pillaged the kitchen many times to look for something sweet. He was caught a few times, but now he had control over it.

"Go on, try it," suggested Jane gently.

"I rather not." Oh, but he did.

"Just one piece? It won't hurt, right?"

His lips quirked up slyly as he leaned forward on the table while an idea formed. "Only if you feed it to me, Jane." He saw how she tensed up while her jaw went slack. Loki lifted his eyebrow while grinning. "Is that a no?"

Jane shook her head. "Really, Loki. You don't need me to feed it to you."

Loki chuckled while flicking his napkin at her. "No, but I do want you to," he replied smoothly and glanced up at her. She was still and he spied a little blush on her cheeks. With a grin, he leaned back. "Your decision of course."

"...Right." Jane sipped some water out of the cup the waitress gave her to wash away the sugar.

He chuckled again, despite her ruining his little fun. Loki watched her and the others finish the cake until they decided to depart. He offered his hand to her after he got out of the booth to help her out. Jane, however, was curious on why he was acting this way, but she did notice how gently he helped her to get up from the booth. She even realized that he kept her hand in his more than necessary as they walked out of the diner.

It made her feel... Well, it didn't gross her out, but it surprised her. They were friends and - _And friends sometimes do get together_, she reminded herself. Jane stopped walking. _Is he...interested?_ Jane looked up at him, noticing that he was looking at her with worry.

"Jane? Are you all right?"

Jane blinked and realized she had made him concerned for her since she stopped walking. "Yeah, um... I'm fine. Never better." _Smooth._

Loki smiled at her softly. "Come now, else they will leave us."

"You can teleport," pointed out Jane.

An idea came to him. "You are quite right. Shall we surprise them?" He didn't give her time to think about it since, before she knew it, she felt extremely dizzy and a headache coming on as he teleported back to the lab.

Jane rubbed her head as she felt the pang of fast travel. "Oww."

"I apologize, I seem to have forgotten mortals will not feel well when they fast travel." Jane thought he was teasing her at first, but when she felt his hands on her forehead, she noticed he was being sincere. _Of course he is._ His fingers were gentle on her skin as he put a pain reliever spell on her. She could feel the warmth of it as it soothed her skull.

"That really did the trick," she told him and blinked, realizing what she had said before laughing. "That...how did I...that wasn't even intentional."

Loki chuckled as he moved his hand away from her forehead. He couldn't even stop, even as he spoke to her. "If you want to see more tricks, just ask."

"Stop that," Jane told him while laughing harder, but it was no use since Loki lifted a brow at her and it caused her to laugh even harder. She hugged herself since her stomach was staring to hurt.

Loki was enjoying this moment with her, especially seeing and hearing her laugh in front of him. He followed her to the couch since she needed to sit down and joined her.

"I have never that laughed hard," admitted Jane while wiping her eyes.

"That is quite a shame," replied Loki while crossing his left leg over his right. He even snuck his arm behind her. "Laughter is what I like to hear, that and some screams when I cause mischief, but laughter...laughter is what I really like most." He looked at her softly with a serious expression. Jane smiled as she looked at him, not even realizing his arm was behind her. "Smiles too," he added as he looked down at hers.

"Is that why you tease and prank?"

"One of the many reasons," he replied with a grin.

Jane let out a small chuckle. "Of course." She suddenly realized how close they were on a couch alone in the lab. His wool jacket was against her hand and she could feel its warmth. She always loved the feel of wool since it kept in the heat and even though it could be scratchy material, it was reliable.

Jane rubbed her hands slowly since they were getting a bit cold because the lab's heating system was off. Loki looked down and saw what she was doing. "Cold?"

"Oh uh...no, just my hands. I need to go and um...turn on the heating." She got up from the couch and went to the thermostat to turn it on. It hummed before blowing in warm air inside the building. "There we go." Jane headed back to Loki and sat down next to him.

"Interesting. I had wondered what that sound was."

"Yeah, keeps us warm during the winters, especially since we have large windows since blankets don't help a lot."

"Do you have this system in your...what was it called again?"

"Trailer?"

"Yes."

"Oh, yeah. I do. I put it on, but not full blast since I don't like it being too hot."

They fell into silence again and Loki still had his arm behind her on the couch. Loki decided to mess with her by touching her hair softly with his fingers. Jane looked around, thinking it was a bug and Loki managed to hide part of his smile away from her as he continued.

"Loki." Jane turned her head to him, knowing that it was him after the third time.

"Hmm?"

"I know it's you."

"Well yes, I know my name is Loki," he teased.

Jane giggled. "No, I know its you touching my hair." She turned to look behind her and noticed his arm was on the couch. "And your arm is behind me. See, it is you."

Loki snickered, his shoulders shaking.

"You really cannot sit still for an hour, can you?"

"Alas, no. I find it too boring. Unless...people are screaming in terror from gigantic snakes I conjure up."

Jane laughed and shook her head. "Is that really all you do?"

Loki lifted a brow. "Why? Are you curious?"

"Well, it must get old after a while, right?"

"No, it doesn't."

Jane giggled as she looked away. She snuck a glance at him, noting his profile. He really did look like regal with his high cheekbones. His hair wasn't slicked back since the wind outside had messed it up. His skin though was pale in comparison to Thor while it was almost the same shade as hers, just a bit lighter.

"See something interesting?"

Jane blinked before jumping. "Well, no, I - I was just looking at Darcy's poster and it seems...a bit cricked." Loki followed her gaze and saw the poster in question.

"Jane, you are not a very good liar," he said finally as he looked at her.

"Well, it does look cricked, I mean look at the design and then the wall. Doesn't it - "

"You cannot lie."

"But - "

"Not even to save your life."

Jane sighed in defeat and scratched her head while looking away. "Okay, so I lied."

"Yes, I could see that, given to how you stuttered and paused during your explanation."

She let out a laugh and nudged him again. "Okay, I get it. I cannot lie to save my own life. You can stop teasing me now."

"I regret to inform you that I cannot stop teasing you. You see, if I do, then I will have to stop teasing everyone. That just would not be fair."

Jane shook with laughter. "You are just...so..." She shook her head and rubbed her head. "You, actually."

Loki blinked. Her words touched him. She knew what and who he was, and rather than tell him he should stop his ways... "And you are my friend, Jane." His voice was soft as he told her that, causing her to turn her head to him.

She smiled. "Yeah. I am your friend, Loki."

His arm on the couch moved around her shoulders while his hand rested on the farthest and moved her towards him to give her a small, half embrace. Jane was a little confused at first, but realized he was giving her a hug and decided to hug him back. Only, it led her to lean on him with her arm around his front with his hand still on her shoulder. But, it didn't bother her or him.

She could feel the wool on her cheek as she leaned against his tall frame. When he rubbed her shoulder, Jane found herself relaxing and closed her eyes. The thought of not wanting the others to come in sprang up in her mind. It confused her, but it also made sense since she didn't want to pull away from him.

Loki smiled down at her as he rubbed her shoulder gently. She really was his friend. But, he noticed that there was something else. Quite frankly, he did not care if it grew since he liked to be with her as well as hearing her laugh and seeing her smile.

They stay that way in silence: Jane eventually taking a nap while Loki continued to rub her shoulder. Even when the others walked in, Loki didn't wake her and only nodded at them.

"We were wondering where you two went," explained Erik.

"I told you that my brother teleported her back."

"I had to be sure."

Darcy went straight to her laptop since she had to work on something one of her friends asked her to do.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and go to sleep," said Erik.

"Night, Erik," replied Darcy.

Thor bid Erik a good sleep before heading over to Loki. "Is she well?"

"Yes. She is."

Thor smiled as he sat down on the other couch. "I am really starting to like this realm. I noticed too that you are enjoying it since I heard you laugh in the theatre."

"Yes, well, it was very amusing."

Thor nodded before his smile disappeared to a serious expression. "Loki, I am glad you made a friend." Loki shifted his eyes away. "Please, brother, I know now that you were jealous of me. I was spoiled and had all the attention from father. Even then, I wanted you to have a friend."

Loki laughed softly as if dismissing Thor's words while shaking his head, but it was true.

"So? How does it feel?"

Loki let out a long sigh in defeat before smiling as he looked down at Jane. "There are no words to describe it, Thor." He didn't look back at his brother or listen what else he said, he just continued to look at Jane, who was still sleeping on him soundly with her arm around him.

Soon, he too fell asleep, thanks to the bliss he was feeling as he looked at her.

* * *

"I'm telling you, the way this thing will work is when - "

"Tony, please let my scientists do their job," drawled Nick.

"The long way? When you put - " Nick signed for security, which finally shut Tony up and put up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. Just remember what I said, got it?"

"Out."

Tony gave a mocking salute and left, leaving behind Nick to rub his forehead.

* * *

"Your majesty, everyone is ready," said Sif as she came into the throne room after bowing to Frigga.

"Good, thank you Sif."

Sif gave her a nod. "Of course, my liege. We are ready for any attack and will make sure each of them fall."

Frigga gave her a nod. As she watched Sif leave, Frigga grasped the hilt of the sword that was tied around her armor clad hip. She felt its power hum inside her hand, gently vibrating her bones. Despite how dangerous the weapon was, it soothed her, allowing her to focus on the task at hand: To defend Asgard when the time came.

"It will be worth it," she whispered to no one in particular. "Asgard will _not_ fall. I will not allow it."

* * *

Loki woke up from his nap and noticed that Jane was no longer beside him in the dark lab. He didn't panic since he saw her over by the computers again. He looked over at Thor, who was snoring but not obnoxiously as usual. Loki carefully got up from the couch and walked towards her. As he got close, he could see the amount of work she had.

Jane turned a little to him when she heard him before looking back at her theory. "I was ready to prove them that there were other realms," she whispered. "To prove that they were wrong."

She reminded him of himself when he was determined to get Odin to notice him. He wanted to comfort her since he knew what she was feeling.

Jane felt his hand on her back and looked up at him. She could see from the glow of the monitors that in his eyes were understanding. "Thank you," she said softly with a smile and wiped her eyes. "I really appreciate it."

Loki's eyebrows furrowed, wondering how long she had been crying. But, a smile soon replaced his worried expression. "You're welcome," he replied softly as he rubbed her back slowly with his hand.

Jane covered her mouth as she yawned before looking at the monitors. "I guess I'll go get some sleep now and - maybe try to forget about it." She let out a fake laugh and got up. Loki moved away so not to get in her way. His land was longer on her back and she found that she didn't want it to leave.

"Jane?"

Jane turned back to him. "Yeah?"

"When the time comes, they will all feel very foolish."

She blinked, wondering what he was talking about, before smiling slowly. "Thank you, Loki. I... I am really grateful that you are here. Someone who understands me and why I - " Jane laughed at herself. "I'm just...gonna go and - yeah." Jane headed to the door, but her foot caught a wire. Loki pushed the chair out of the way to get to her. She managed to only stumble and regain her balance. Loki still offered his hand to her and pulled her up. "Thanks, I forgot that was there."

"Perhaps I shall escort you to your...trailer."

"Oh no, I'm fine."

"Jane, I insist." Loki stepped toward the door with her hand in his and led her out. He could feel the cold as it brushed against him. Jane squeezed his hand to gather some heat while she stuck close to him. "Seems like I made the right decision since with this wind, you would have difficulty," he teased.

"I would not," she replied with a small laugh.

"Perhaps if you were not tired, yes. But with your current state? I disagree."

"I'm not really that tired." Jane said as they got near the door of her trailer.

"Denial, once again." Loki smiled as he looked down at her.

Jane looked down and noticed that their hands were still intertwined. She looked up at Loki slowly, who was looking at her with a soft expression. Her mouth opened slightly while her eyes became half-lidded. It was a look that Loki knew most, but he didn't take it. Instead, he opened the door for her and kissed her hand longer than necessary. "Until then, Jane."

"Yeah...," she replied with a small smile before going up the first part of stairs As she reached for the door, she saw that Loki was still there. "Good night, Loki."

"Sleep well, Jane." Loki still stood there after she closed the door and saw the light turn off. She was really tired after all. He shook his head while smiling before making his way back to the lab.

Inside the trailer, Jane watched him leave since she had peeked out the window after she turned off her light. She had invited him to kiss her and instead, he kissed her hand and helped her into the trailer. Jane could still remember the warmth of his hand on her own as he escorted her out into the cold night.

She went over to the bed and climbed in and took off her shoes. As she lied down, she found herself thinking about Loki and their friendship. He had known how tired she really was and dragged - okay, not dragged, but helped her outside. Then he looked at her like he was about to kiss her... Jane closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh before feeling the pull of slumber.

* * *

"See? What did I tell you? It worked!"

Nick rolled his eye at Tony, who was once again annoying him and his workers. "I thought I told you to get out."

"Yeah, you see, I got bored. Rather than experiment in my room, I figured, "Why not use the lab here so not to make a huge mess for their people to clean up. And trust me, it would not be pretty."

"I'm sure."

"But, thanks to me, this device will work like a charm. Just like me."

"Mr. Stark."

"Yes, dear?"

"I would be very happy if you will stop - " An explosion interrupted Nick, causing him and Tony to stumble while glass shattered.

"Sorry," apologized one of the scientists, who was working on another project. "I put in too much - "

"See, if you had one of my tools, that wouldn't have - "

"Get. Out." He looked over to the security and barked out, "Lock the damned doors and put in protocols that are too advanced for him to figure out."

"Yeah, good luck with that, Fury," laughed Tony as he was dragged out by two men in suits.

"Good luck in your room."

"Oh come o - !" The door closed before he could continue, leaving Nick and the other scientists and beautiful silence after the door let out a series of clicks and whooshes with the locking system.

* * *

The Frost Giants males were gathering near their King. One of the larger and bulkier ones spoke with Laufey. His lips peeled back in an eerie smile. "So, the Princess has been banished? And the King in the sleep? How awful for them."

He outstretched his arm and shot ice toward a large mound several feet away. It cracked while the creature inside came to life. "This time, Asgard will fall." He turned to the one who spoke to him before. "And to make sure that happens, you and the half of us will kill the Princess."

A roar sounded in the air while the creature broke free of its prison.

* * *

I know, I know. "You hate cliffhangers so why did you put one?!" It seemed like a good stopping point and this chapter is long enough as it is.

Hope you enjoyed it :D Next chapter will be up soon (latest being next week).


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five~!

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own anything besides the laptop I wrote this on. And...this blanket. No profit at all.

**This has not been beta read**. Mistakes happen even if I do look over it.

* * *

**WE MET ON** **ACCIDENT**  
_- Chapter Five - _

* * *

Jane woke up late in the afternoon and really did not want to get out of bed. She had actually slept well, but the bed was too comfortable. While she stretched, Jane looked out the window of the trailer and saw how clear the sky was. "Hmmm." _Maybe I can go take a walk._ Smiling at the thought, she pushed back the blankets and went to shower. She changed into a new pair of clothes before brushing her hair and teeth. Jane made sure to grab her phone and left the trailer to walk around the town.

Even though it wasn't morning, the air still smelt fresh, which was exactly what she needed. She stayed on the sidewalks, looking in some windows of some shops and greeted some people that she knew before chatting with them.

Jane came back to the lab several minutes later since she had yet to eat and hadn't brought her wallet with her. "Hello everyone," she greeted as she made her way to the coffee machine.

"SHIELD called in this morning," said Darcy while typing on her computer on the table. "They said the device should be ready tomorrow."

Jane stirred the sugar slowly at the news. "That's...great."

"Yeah. I'm getting requests left and right about giving phone numbers and introductions to Thor and Loki. I also gained a thousand followers on Twitter just because of them." Erik was too busy watching the television to even make a comment. "Even though I said I wouldn't give them that, with a very reasonable explanation, they still want more photos."

"That's what you get," teased Jane as she walked over to the couch to join Erik and the others. She sat right in the middle of Erik and Loki.

"Sleep well?" Loki asked as he looked down at her.

"The best I've slept actually," admitted Jane and took a sip from her mug.

Loki smiled. "Good." He brought his arm behind her on the couch, and noticed her turn to look at it since he had, on purpose, brushed her shoulder. When she looked up at him, he raised his eyebrows at her while his grin widened.

"This just in. Something has impacted near the Great Lakes in Michigan. We are not sure what it caused this."

Jane turned back to the television, wondering what they were talking about.

"I just saw it coming out of nowhere. It seemed to be glowing and it moved. But it couldn't be."

"I took shelter immediately but I do remember hearing something like out of a Jurassic Park movie."

Loki furrowed his brow while leaning forward, as did Thor, when the camera zoomed in on the crater. Something was moving and people were screaming while the cameraman backed up as the thing in the crater started to crawl out.

"What in the - " Erik stopped talking as the camera was going in the opposite direction before it dropped to the ground as a terrifying roar came through the audio.

"Whoa, what was that?!" Darcy got out of her chair and came to see. Screams came from the television as the camera rocked from the beasts steps. The creature came in view as it walked over the camera, showing its scaly and icy appearance. Loki's eyes widened, realizing what it was and exchanged glances with Thor.

"What was that?" Jane asked as she turned to Loki but realized he wasn't there. And neither was Thor.

"Look!" Darcy pointed to the television. "They're there!"

"What?" Jane looked back and saw Loki and Thor in front of the creature. "What are they doing?" She knew that they were immortals, but Thor didn't have Mjolnir.

Meanwhile, Thor put his hand to Loki. "Brother, I need a sword." Loki summoned a black vortex to open up and spit out a sword towards Thor. "Any armor?"

"As prepared as I am, no, since we usually have them." Loki's armor had already appeared on him when he teleported in their location.

"Can you make some out of some materials?"

Loki looked around but only saw dirt. "Not with what I have."

The beast charged towards them with ice shooting out from one of its horns. Loki quickly teleported away while Thor luckily dodged in time. However, without Mjolnir, Thor wouldn't be able to match up against the beast. Neither did Loki, unless he shapeshifted, which required a very huge distraction and magic source.

"Thor, distract it for me!"

"I need a shield!"

Loki searched through the dimensional stash for one. All he could find that was close to one was an old one Thor used for practice while younger. "Better than nothing," he muttered to himself before summoning it to him. "Thor! This is all I have!" He teleported near Thor and shoved it on his arm as Thor sliced at the beast before teleporting away with Thor as the beast attacked with its horns. The ground shook from the force of the attack.

"You need to distract it so that I can shapeshift."

"Shapeshift?!"

"Yes. Just do anything, keep it busy and away from me."

"Are you sure, Loki?"

Loki let out a frustrated sigh but kept calm. "Yes, Thor. Now go!" Thor charged at the beast with a battle cry right underneath it so that it would pay attention to him. Loki closed his eyes as he concentrated on the image of a wolf so that he could use his claws and fangs on the creature to actually do damage, as well as use the agility and stamina of the wolf. He felt his bones crack and shift, and while it was painful, it was soon over.

He took in all the scents around him before opening his eyes. But, he had to do one last thing since he couldn't battle the beast in this size. He quickly used his paws to draw the required symbols to create the size spell. It would take the rest of his magic to do it, but he knew he had to do this. With the last one drawn, the entire image glowed and shot up light, completely encasing him in it. Loki grew up a story high and he wasted no time to run toward the beast.

Thor was doing his best to keep it distracted, and when he saw a giant wolf coming, he knew that it was Loki and ran away so that the beast would not expect it. Loki imemdiately targeted its neck as he got close. It roared out in pain and tried to shoot out its ice but Loki quickly moved out of the way and shoved it with his weight so that it would teeter.

"Haha! Brother! You're doing it!"

Loki snarled as his tail moved high in the air while he continued to push his weight on the beast while shaking his head with his jaw still clamped on its neck. He could taste its blood, but could not feel the numb of the cold. The beast, however, did not give up and tried to bite at Loki while swiping one of its massive claws. Loki had to let go since he did not have protective scales as the creature had.

He growled low with his hackles raised as well as his tail as he faced it off. Loki knew he had the advantage with the wolf's lithe legs, but he still had to be careful with the ice. He jumped away from the first attack before heading straight to the beast. Loki had to dodge again and again since it was desperate to survive. One of Loki's paws turned to ice and he whined in pain.

"Loki!" Thor went to help his brother, but soon figured that was a bad idea when Loki let out a bark with fangs bared his way.

I can do this. Loki ran toward the creature despite one of his paws having been encased in ice. He could feel other parts of him turning to ice, but he made sure to keep his head and at least one paw free of it. Now! He leaped and caught the beast on the nose and bit down hard as he could before turning his head to slam it to the ground. He snarled as he pressed his front paws on its horns and front leg. It squirmed underneath him, but the wound caused it to suffocate.

Loki dropped the muzzle from his mouth before his figure shifted down to his regular height. He looked at his hand that had been turned to ice, but it wasn't affected as it had been at Jotunheim.

"Brother!" Thor ran to him. "Loki, you have done it!"

Loki sagged to the ground exhausted since his magic was taking his toll on him. "I know," he replied with a smile. He felt Thor put a hand on his shoulder.

"Father is going to be proud."

Loki's eyes widened. No, he would not if he finds out the truth.

"Can you teleport us back?" Thor asked as he pulled up Loki and allowed his brother to lean on him for support.

"I do not know. I can attempt it and see." Loki closed his eyes and imagined the lab clearly. The familiar twist of fast travel tugged at his stomach and head. The pain however was too great and he shouted out in pain as they landed somewhere along the way back to the lab.

"Loki!"

Loki clutched at his head while Thor dropped his sword and set Loki down on the ground in the middle of nowhere.

"Loki? Loki!" Thor wanted to help him but he didn't know what to do. He didn't know magic to ease the pain or anything involving herbs. "If I had paid attention... If I had not been so arrogant." Thor balled his hands into fists and looked up into the sky. Rage geared at himself made his hands shake while the fear of his brother dying twisted inside him. He let out a mighty yell just like he had done when trying to pull Mjolnir free.

Loki kicked Thor as he clutched at his head. "That...did not...agh, help, Thor."

Thor looked down at his brother before he bent down to clutch at his shoulders. "I...want to help you."

"Then do not - yell - like - that." Loki panted as the pain continued to shoot through his head. "Just be - quiet."

Thor nodded. "Okay. I will." It was something that he could do and he stayed there beside Loki as his brother endured the pain since there was nothing they could do.

When the pain finally vanished sometime later, Loki just laid there with Thor beside him.

"Loki...I am sorry."

Loki glanced at Thor.

"If I had not been so arrogant, thinking I did not need to know about anything else rather than strength..." Thor let out a sigh. "I would have been able to help you. I was so angry that I could not help you while you were in pain, brother." He turned to look down at Loki, who was still lying down. "You really deserve the throne, not me."

Loki closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, I do not."

"You do, Loki. You have always known what to do during a fight. Me? I just charge in without thought. I even caused Volstagg and Fandral to be injured while I just continued battling the Frost Giants."

"No, Thor, I do not deserve it. Not after what I have done."

Thor furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Loki shook his head. "Nevermind."

"No, tell me Loki."

"I do not want to."

"Why not?"

"Just let me rest and I can teleport us out, Thor."

Thor fell silent, but he still wanted to know what Loki was referring to. "Loki, please tell me what you meant by what you said."

"It is nothing important."

"It must have been for you to mention it." Loki sat up and got up before walking away. "Loki!"

But Loki did not stop or turn to look at Thor. "Just forget that I said it, Thor."

"No, Loki." Thor caught him by the shoulder gently. "I am your brother, Loki. We grew up together. Tell me."

Loki shook his head while looking down at the ground. Normally he did not run away, but he did not want to tell Thor or anyone else about what he had done. "No, Thor."

"Why?"

"Because... It...I..." Loki smacked Thor's hand off of his shoulder and walked off again. "I told you, forget about it, Thor." Some things...the truth, are best kept away. Loki stood there away from Thor until his magic regenerated to the point that he could teleport again. Nothing else was said between them and Loki came to get him and teleported them back to the lab.

"Loki!" Jane got up from her spot near the television and went up to him. She hugged him tight since she was so glad to see him alive. He hugged her back while Thor watched with a smile.

Erik stood up from the couch. "What happened? The camera was hit by the tail of that...thing so we didn't know what was going on."

"And what exactly was what thing?" asked Darcy.

"It is from Jotunheim," answered Thor.

Erik's and Darcy's eyes widened. "Impossible," Erik muttered. "The home of the giants." He sat down on the couch since it was so much to take in.

"We have fought these before in Jotunheim. But without Mjolnir, Loki had to defeat it," Thor said proudly as he looked at his brother. But Loki was still embracing Jane, the two of them not paying attention. Thor chuckled. "Loki," he said as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Tell them how you defeated the beast."

Loki pulled away, but did not let go of Jane and she did not let go of him. "Shapeshifting into a wolf. Though I had to use a size spell on myself." He looked over at Thor. "However, you also helped, brother, by providing me the distraction I needed to cast the spell."

Thor smiled as he shook Loki's shoulder gently.

"Um, guys... Was there supposed to be a movie taking place in this town or do those things on the television look insanely real?" Darcy pointed to the television, which was now showing large blue giants shooting ice from their hands to freeze people.

"No..."

"How far away is that?" asked Jane while going to the television.

"Two miles," Erik said in horror.

"We need to get the people out of here," said Thor as he went to the door. Darcy stayed with Erik inside the lab while Loki and Jane followed Thor to evacuate everyone. They split up to cover more ground. Yet, even so, it took a while to do since a lot of people were scrambling and got in the way, but they eventually had the entire town evacuated.

"I called SHIELD," said Erik. "They are on their way there and here."

Darcy kept watching the television. "I hope they bring in flamethrowers."

"Thor, without Mjolnir or your armor, you will not be able to fight them easily," pointed out Loki as they saw the Frost Giants along the horizon.

"What about you, Loki?"

"I have enough to take down some, but not an entire army."

"Then we need to get to them before they get here." Thor looked at the truck and Jane knew that they needed a ride. She ran to it and used the spare key she had to start the engine. Jane put down the window to yell out, "Come on!" Thor and Loki got in the truck quickly. Jane slammed on the pedal and raced toward the entry of the highway before going off road. She put the truck in full throttle.

"Wait... I have an idea," said Loki as he summoned a barrier around the truck and put a layer of his fire on top of it, but made sure she could see. Jane didn't need to be told what to do next. She gripped the wheel tight as the truck jiggled of the uneven ground while they got closer and closer to the army of Frost Giants.

While the amount of them did frighten, she did not doubt in Loki's magic and let the truck plow through. The Frost Giants they hit burst into flames. Jane put on the breaks to create a sharp arch to turn around and do it again.

Thor barked with laughter. "Loki, you are too much, my brother," he said while watching the Frost Giants fall. He and Loki held on tight as Jane drove in patterns of some letters that she learned for her driving test. While they weren't perfect for the test to get a clean mark, they were fantastic to knock down and put Frost Giants on fire.

"They are actually retreating," said Thor in amazement.

Jane laughed while she turned again and hit some as she did so, but she continued to drive the truck as the Frost Giants regrouped.

"They are not retreating," corrected Loki as he watched them out from his window.

"What?" Thor moved to see. "Then what are they doing?"

A large wave of ice shot toward them and pushed the truck into a side of a mountain. Loki quickly reached for Jane and Thor and teleported them out before impact.

"You just had to ask," muttered Loki.

Thor gave Loki a sheepish smile.

"Okay, now what?" asked Jane while staying behind the brothers.

"I still have some magic left. However, it might not be enough to trap them in fire."

"Maybe a wave of fire?" suggested Jane. "Or something wider?"

"Hmmm." Loki took in the distance they were from the giants and the wide open area. "That could work." He took out some of his daggers and joined them together, creating a javelin.

Thor looked at the drunk, noticing how it still had fire on it. "Loki, you know how you created that small explosion as a prank in the kitchens?"

Loki chuckled as he looked over at Thor. "What do you have in mind?"

"Do the same with the truck."

Loki blinked and looked at the truck, noticing as well that it was still on fire. "That is a fascinating idea, Thor." He outstretched his arm to levitate the truck before throwing it towards the Frost Giants that were coming their way. Loki panted as he curled his hand into a fist before clenching his muscles when he finished casting the explosion spell. The truck blew up into many pieces lit up with fire that landed upon the giants.

"Wow," whispered Jane. "It's a good thing I had nothing important in that truck."

Loki chuckled. "Even so, I will repair it afterward."

"Yeah, forgot that it's the lab's only truck," admitted Jane. "Anyway, I'll stay over here."

Thor laughed as he caught the sword that Loki summoned. "Come, brother, let us defeat them all."

Loki smiled and gave Thor a nod. "Of course." With one last look at Jane, Loki went into battle with Thor since there were now enough for them to take on. He unleashed some daggers on some of them as he got closer before stabbing one in the stomach. Thor came over and helped spin the weapon so that it would hit the others surrounding them. Loki soon cast an advanced spell of fire that formed into a phoenix with a giant tail as it flew around a body of Frost Giants. The flames trapped them while others met their end as the fire licked their hard, blue skin.

"Haha! Loki, you really are the best sorcerer."

Loki stabbed a Frost Giant behind Thor with his javelin. "Pay attention to your surroundings, Thor," he teased.

Thor laughed as the two of them danced around with their weapons, attacking Frost Giants left and right. Loki managed to use his daggers as they came to close to him by stabbing them in the hip or throwing them to their necks.

"Well, well, the Princess is here."

Loki and Thor turned to the familiar voice that greeted them, noticing more Frost Giants behind him.

"Laufey," greeted Thor, though not happily. The Frost Giants around him and Loki had stopped attacking, but they were still nearby waiting for their King's orders.

"Why would you attack Midgard? You know that our father will make you pay for what you have done to the mortals!"

Laufey snickered as he smirked, revealing slightly yellow teeth. "This is war, Princess. The very thing you asked for when you stepped into my realm and did not leave." He laughed as he watched Thor move his sword up a little. "The one you should be angry with, however, is the one showed us the way."

Thor didn't blink, but he looked confused. "The way? Way to what?"

Laufey's lips peeled back as he grinned wickedly at Thor. "You have a betrayer in your midst, Princess."

"No one would dare betray -"

Laufey laughed. "There is no use denying it, boy! Asgard will fall without anyone on the throne. Today, the two of you will die!" The Frost Giants moved to attack while Laufey stayed where he was with the wicked smile still plastered on his face.

Thor roared out as he bashed and sliced at the Frost Giants while Loki was quick with his daggers and javelin. His clones did help to confuse the giants as they fought, especially when they plowed into or attacked each other when the clones fizzled into nothing.

However, they were still outnumbered, and were tiring out. Loki breathed heavier than Thor, but they still gave it everything they had to attack the Frost Giants.

"As much as I hate to admit it, brother, we will not - agh, win."

"No, do not think like that, brother," replied Thor as he kicked a Frost Giant away before making a full swing with his sword to block a Frost Giant ice attack. "We can do this."

"Thor, you are too optimistic," replied Loki as he used up his some more magic to summon up a large line of fire behind them.

"Do not give up so easily, Loki. We will do this for the sake of Midgard!"

Loki laughed as he stabbed a Frost Giant in the stomach. "Always the hero."

"No, Loki. This is for the mortals."

Jane. Loki grasped the javelin tightly and shot out a line of magic, causing it to explode as it impacted one of the Frost Giants. He blinked and looked down at the weapon in his hands, wondering how he had done that. I thought of Jane. Thor was right. They needed to do this for Midgard, the realm of mortals. The realm where his only friend, Jane Foster, lived.

The magic shot out again multiple times from the blade of the javelin, quickly killing the giants that were foolishly in its way. Loki continued to do it until he had no more magic left, which made most of them dead. As Thor and Loki fought side by side, some Frost Giants managed to get close to him. One grabbed his head and he became still, waiting for the enormous pain to happen.

Only, it didn't. It didn't even numb him. He hadn't even noticed that the hands on his shoulder, arm, and head were gone until he opened his eyes cautiously. He saw the Frost Giants who had touched him _kneeling_ before him.

"Our Prince," they said together.

"...What?" His voice was like a whisper as if the wind asked it.

"You are our Prince."

"No..."

"You are - "

"No!" A shockwave moved outward from his feet, causing them to fly back. "I am not - " Loki unleashed daggers onto all of them. "- your _Prince_," he finished, his words like venom as the last one slid down to the ground. He looked down and saw his hands - they were blue again. But what disturbed him was the reflection of the ice that was on the ground that showed him with blue skin and red eyes! His hands shook while he looked at his reflection in disbelief.

"Brother!" Even with the loud attacks, screams of people, and the call of Thor, Loki was focused on the...thing that stared back at him. "Loki!"

_I am not one of them!_

"Loki! Help me!"

_I am not...a monster!_"Seems like your _brother_is not going to aid you, Princess. Pity that you have to die here, in the realm of mortals."

"Why must you attack Midgard?" demanded Thor as he fought against the Frost Giants. "This is only with Asgard, not them!"

"Only with Asgard? We prey on mortals, unless you were not taught that. They have nothing to defend themselves, which makes them an easy target." Laufey noticed Jane in the distance. "An _easy_ prey."

Loki looked at where Laufey was looking and turned back to Laufey. Thor had also looked and the two of them sent nasty glares Laufey's way.

"Oh, my, my. You care for the mortal?"

It was Loki who spoke first. "I will personally put you in Hel myself," he promised coldly.

Laufey just laughed eerily before sending Frost Giants her way. Loki immediately attacked them with his javelin with Thor helping, but more just kept going and they didn't even bother to attack Thor or Loki.

Further away, Jane noticed that they were coming her way. "Oh...I should've went back to town when I had the chance," she said as she turned to run away from them. Jane didn't dare look back as she ran as fast as she could.

Meanwhile, Laufey laughed when he saw Jane running, but his laughing was cut short as Thor attacked him with his sword clashing against Laufey's ice arm.

"I will not let you continue!" Thor boomed loudly as he pushed his weight on Laufey's ice.

"You cannot break through this ice with that measly sword." Laufey tried to send Thor flying, but he was interrupted by a blast on his right side from Loki's javelin. Laufey was distracted as he sneered at Loki and that was when Thor broke through his ice arm with multiple hits. His sword broke in the process, but Thor didn't stop. He grabbed Laufey's shoulders and used his strength and weight to push the King down despite the pain shooting up his arm while his hands turned to ice.

Loki watched in awe as his brother wrestled Laufey to the ground onto the sharp crystal underneath him that Laufey himself created while battling Thor. Laufey yelled out in pain while Thor kept him down despite the biting code. Loki realized that some Frost Giants were about to attack Thor and shot daggers at them before sending a burst of magic to another.

"This is the end of your reign, Laufey," said Thor.

Laufey cackled underneath him before sending out ice from his feet that curled up and down right through Thor.

"No!" Loki ran towards Thor to break the ice crystals, but he was interrupted by more Frost Giants. He stabbed each of them, not even caring if he would be sore afterward.

"You will die here with me," hissed out Laufey.

Thor coughed out blood, but he just glared down at him. "I...will not..." He could hear the ice crystals break before Loki pulled him off Laufey.

Loki stabbed the javelin in Laufey's chest before dragging Thor's body on ground that was free of ice around the dead bodies of giants. "Thor! You reckless fool." The other Frost Giants had retreated when their King had fallen. Even those who were chasing Jane had sensed the death of their King. While they hungered, they did not want to anger the two Gods any further and decided to retreat back.

Loki backed away as his hands turned blue as he touched Thor's hands that were wounded since he tried to do a little healing spell. _What is this?!_ He looked over at one of the fallen bodies and noticed that they too had designs, but not the same as his. _I cannot be them - I cannot be one of those monsters!_ But the truth was staring right at him. He hadn't been affected like Thor when they touched them. His eyes had also turned red when he had looked down in the ice moments ago.

He remembered what Thor said when they were young while Odin told him about being a King, '_When I grow up, I'll slay every one of those Frost Giants!' _Loki shook his head. _I am not one of them!_

"Loki?!"

Loki froze, feeling the eerie cold for the first time as he recognized that voice. _Not Jane, she cannot see me like this!_ "Leave," he told her without looking at her.

"I am not just going to just leave you here, Loki. Wait, what happened Thor?"

_Go away!_

"Loki? What's wrong?"

"You cannot help me."

"Yes I can, if you will let me."

_Make her go away!_

"No," he whispered.

Jane stepped closer to him, reaching out to touch him as she looked at him in worry. "Loki?"

"I said no!" It was the second time he had rose his voice at her. The first being when he first met her when the BiFrost dropped in Midgard.

Jane stopped, shocked at his outburst, but didn't back away. She continued going to him. "Loki, we're friends, remember? Let me - "

Loki shook his head. "You cannot help me, Jane. I...I... I am - " He sighed while he looked at the dead giant next to him.

Jane was about to kneel down to touch him but something in the sky caught her eye. "What...is that?" Loki looked up and saw where she was looking at. It was Mjolnir flying quickly towards them, and they were dangerously close to Thor. Loki grabbed her and ran out of its way as it dived like a missile.

Jane held onto Loki as she watched Thor's hand shoot up and caught it at the last minute. Loki watched too as Thor's armor pieced itself back onto him like a puzzle while Mjolnir crackled with thunder.

"Thor's powers... I can sense them again. Father must have done something with Mjolnir." Jane looked at Loki with a confused expression, but decided to ask him later as she continued to watch Thor while she was still in Loki's arms. The wind blew harshly against them, but it didn't bother her.

"This...this is incredible," she said with a smile.

Loki smiled slightly as Thor's cape finally appeared, its red fabric flapping in the wind dramatically. He chuckled and shook his head. "All right, Thor. Do not do that to me again."

Thor laughed while he looked down at Mjolnir. "It is good to have Mjolnir back in my hands. I really thought I was dead for a while there." He looked around and saw many of the dead bodies. Thor shook his head slowly in disbelief.

Jane looked at Loki before hugging him tight with her hand against his armor. She was so glad that the two brothers were well, but Loki had made her worried earlier. Jane smiled as he tightened his hold around her.

* * *

"Can someone please clean this up?" asked Coulson as he and his men finally got to the site. He shook his head at the mess as he went up to Thor, Loki, and Jane. Loki and Jane had let go of each other when SHIELD arrived, but Jane still wanted to talk to him later.

"Hey uh, thanks...for what you two did. Especially in Michigan and here. We had a run in with another group of them, but, after some flamethrowers, it did the job." Phil looked around at the bodies before continuing. "And uh, about the device, it'll be brought here later after all of this is taken care of."

"Thank you, Son of Coul," said Thor as he put his hand on Phil's shoulder.

"You're welcome."

"Loki, I need to talk to you," whispered Jane.

Loki looked down at her while Thor and Phil spoke about something. He followed her away from his brother and the SHIELD employee.

Jane grasped his arms in worry. "Loki, what happened here that it caused you to tell me to leave you alone?"

Loki sighed as he looked away from her. "That was... I know why my hands did not became encased in ice. I am one of them, Jane. I am..." He let out a breath. "I am a monster."

Jane shook her head. "No, no you're not."

"Yes I am!" Loki reached down and picked up one of the icicles the giants had attacked with, making his hand turn blue. "I am one of them," he told her as his hand shook "I am the monster that parent's tell their children at night in Asgard."

"That doesn't change you, Loki." Jane grasped the arm that was holding the ice crystal. "You're still the same Loki to me. What matters is _you_ are _who_ you choose to me."

"Jane..." Loki shook his head. "It is not that simple."

"Yes, it is. Loki..." She put her hand under his that held the ice crystal. She could feel him tense, but she continued. "I'm friends with you, Loki. It doesn't matter if you're an ogre or a Frost Giant, or even a God. I didn't become friends with you because of what you are, Loki. I would still be friends with you since I got to know _you._ The _real_ you."

Loki felt the impact of each of her words, causing him to look sadly at her. The real him... She could see it - had time to see it while others, they only saw him mischievous. While it was his strong-suit, she saw the parts of him that actually made him whole.

Jane put her hand on his cheek. "I would still be able to see the real you in these eyes, no matter what color."

Loki closed his eyes as he dropped the ice crystal to the ground and embraced her roughly. He held her tight as he felt something wet on his cheeks, but he didn't care. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice hinting of him shedding tears. "Thank you, Jane."

Jane smiled as she hugged him against her, not even caring if it was too tight. "You're welcome."

Yes, he was welcome in her life despite what he was. Immortal, Frost Giant, or even an ogre, she accepted him as her friend. _That's_ what really made him happy. To have someone accept him entirely. He hadn't even known that he needed it, but now that he had it, he was overflowed with joy.

They embraced each other until Coulson told them to go back so that his men could clean up the mess. Jane walked back with Thor and Loki with her hand grasping Loki's. She smiled up at him and continued to smile as they slowly made their way back to the lab.

When SHIELD was done cleaning up the corpses, Coulson told them that the device was on its way.

"You can finally find out what you what to know," whispered Jane as they stayed standing in the lab.

Loki did want to, since he had some questions to be answered still. "Yes." He didn't want to leave her right now though.

"Just be sure to come back," joked Jane, trying to make him smile.

A sly grin appeared on his lips. "I intend to."

Jane gave him a wide smile and put her hand on his arm. "Good." She really didn't want him to leave just yet. She was still worried about him and was really going to miss him.

Loki reached for her hand slowly and grasped it. His eyes softened while his face relaxed with gratitude. "Thank you again, Jane," he told her as he rubbed his fingers against her knuckles gently.

Jane looked down to see what he was doing before raising her head up slowly to look at him again. She smiled at him again. "You're welcome, Loki." She squeezed his hand and hugged him. His armor felt cold against her cheek, but she didn't care. She was really going to miss him since she had no idea how long he would be away.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and bent his head down to rest against hers. Loki did not wish to leave her, but he had to so that the nagging questions would stop buzzing around in his head. "Before I leave, remind me to repair your truck," he whispered to her.

Jane laughed softly as she rubbed her cheek against his armor. "Okay."

And she did when SHIELD arrived back with the device Thor and Loki needed to get back to Asgard. Jane drove the truck back to the lab with Loki inside. When she parked it and turned off the engine, she tried to keep her tears at bay by wiping them from her eyes. After she climbed out, she went over to Loki and hugged him again. "Thank you, Loki. For all that you've done." She tightened her grip on him while she wiped her tears on his armor. "I...really am glad that I met you."

Loki held her gently while brushing his hand through her hair. "Likewise, Jane." He caressed her cheek and brushed her tears away when she looked up at him. "Likewise," he told her softly with a smile.

Jane felt herself react to his tender show of affection. Rather than question if it were for mere fun or serious, she knew the answer when he continued to hold her hand. She shivered, partly due to her body becoming warm to his touch and the cold temperature outside that brushed against her.

Loki squeezed her hand gently while still holding her gaze. It was no use to hide his affections to her. She was beautiful in her own way matched with the intelligence she possessed. They knew each other, learned how to read each other with the past days. It actually felt like they knew each other more than just several days. Perhaps they did, perhaps not. Whatever was the case, he knew what he felt, and he wanted to be with her.

"Brother," called out Thor. "You ready?"

_No, I am not._ Loki smiled sadly at Jane. "Until next time, Jane."

Jane mirrored his sad smile. "Until next time, Loki."

Loki squeezed her hand before letting go and walked towards Thor. Jane crossed her arms low as she watched Loki's back as he went to grab the handle of the device.

Thor nodded to them while Loki sneaked a glance at Jane before the two of them twisted the device and disappeared. The Tesseract pushed them into Asgard, causing them to lose their balance a little bit on the sand as the sea roared to shore. Something came out of nowhere to attack them but Thor knocked them back with Mjolnir with a mighty swing.

Loki was the first to realize what attacked them. "Thor." He didn't need to say anything more since Thor grabbed him by the arm and used Mjolnir to fly up. From above, they could see an army of Frost Giants attacking the castle.

Thor immediately went to the action by landing in the battle going on in the courtyard. He let go of Loki and the device so that he could knock back some of the Frost Giants. Loki made quick calculations of where the other Frost Giants were before sending daggers at their necks.

The two of them continued until the area was clear before moving into the castle with the guards that they helped follow behind them. Ice was on the walls, some parts of the ceilings, and in some areas on the floor. Thor was like a ram, hitting most of the Frost Giants away while the guards separated to cover more ground.

Loki ducked as Frost Giants attacked from behind in a stairwell. Thor immediately threw Mjolnir at them, knocking them back easily with the star forged weapon before it flew back into his hands. Loki had to dodge an attack of ice crystals so that they wouldn't touch him and almost lost his balance if it weren't for Thor to be there to drag him up. "Thanks," he said to Thor.

Thor smiled. "Any time, brother."

They made their way down the hall into the throne room. It was partially frozen over with one side in ruin. Frost Giants immediately charged at them and Loki stepped back with a grin. "All yours, brother."

Thor laughed before launching himself at them to make an arch with Mjolnir, hitting all of them and swung them up to the ceiling. Their weight, plus the force, caused it to crumble down, but Thor was already moving to another group of Frost Giants. This time, Thor threw Mjolnir to hit some while punching and kicking others.

Loki shook his head while laughing softly as he watched his brother. Gone was the Thor that enjoyed battle. Now, his brother fought with precision, not letting himself getting too cocky - which was seen when Thor dodged two Frost Giants as Mjolnir was busy knocking down other giants. Thor summoned it back right after he punched one on the face and smacked the other two in the face with Mjonir.

"Very nice," commented Loki as he formed daggers together to create a javelin to stab two Frost Giants that came too close to him in the stomach. He twisted it before wrenching it out from them and sliced off a head of one that charged at him. "We need to move, I can sense the others nearby."

Thor grunted as he swung Mjolnir again, sending some Frost Giants through the walls while Loki jabbed one brutally in the face before kicking it off of his weapon. Thor's cape billowed behind him while Loki followed, the two defending themselves against the Frost Giants while Loki told Thor to go to the ceremony hall.

The two of them found Sif fighting there with Volstagg nearby. When they saw Thor and Loki, they called out to them.

"Thor, what a sight for sore eyes you are!" shouted Volstagg as he whacked a Frost Giant away with his axe into a wall.

"Where are the others?" asked Thor as he helped take down the Frost Giants. "Mother and Father? Where are they?"

"Ah damn, he doesn't know about the King," said Volstagg as he swung at the last Frost Giant before sheathing the axe on his back.

Thor gave him and Sif a worried look. "What happened to Father?"

"The sleep, Thor," answered Sif while sheathing her spear. Her eyes narrowed as she remembered the BiFrost. "How did you get back? Has the BIFrost become active again?"

Thor tilted his head. "Active? What do you mean?"

"Its magic would not work when I tried to get to Midgard," explained SIf.

"That is why I could get Heimdall to open the bridge," said Loki as the pieces fell together.

Thor shook his head. "Where is Mother?"

"She's..." Sif averted her eyes.

Thor stepped toward her. "Sif?"

"She used the sword!" finished Volstagg. "There were too many, so she had to use it."

Thor blinked. "Sword? What sword?"

"Surely you know the sword that we are talking about, Thor?" asked Volstagg. "The Queens of Asgard have used it when in dire situations during a war. It drains your life."

Thor's eyes widened while he gripped Mjolnir's handle so tight that his hand became pale.

"Stop being so dramatic Volstagg," chastised Sif. "She is safe _and_ alive. The sword drains only _some_ of your life force in exchange for the powerful magic it unleashes." Loki nodded, since he had paid attention to the things during their youth, unlike Thor.

Thor let out a sigh of relief, his grip on Mjolnir loosening. "Good. Where is Fandral and Hogun?"

"Guarding the King and Queen quarters with the other guards. Volstagg and I got caught up with these, so we must hurry." Sif, Volstagg, and Thor took their leave while Loki looked down at the fallen Frost Giants.

_I am not them. I am not a monster. I am..._ He remembered what Jane told him back in Midgard when she saw his true form. Loki looked down at his gloved hand. _I am Loki Odinson._

He joined the others and helped fight off the Frost Giants before they went inside the King and Queen's quarters. But when he saw the sight of Odin and Frigga in special beds, he couldn't go inside any further.

"Thank goodness you came when you did," said Fandral while catching his breath and leaned against a chair. His sword clattered to the ground while blood dripped from his gloves. He and Hogun were covered in blood, and so were some of the guards. "They almost had us, even with Hogun and I."

Thor was at Odin's side while Sif and Volstagg stayed at the foot of the bed. Loki stayed near the door, not believing what he was seeing. It was upsetting to see them like this, especially Frigga. She had been there for him during his youth, even though he caused trouble. He wanted to be over at her side, but he couldn't move. Loki looked away since he did not want the others to see him.

"We do not know when they will wake up," said Sif.

"We need to make sure the entire castle is free of these Frost Giants." Thor looked at his Volstagg and Sif. "Let's go!"

Loki stepped aside to let them through. The way Thor had said those words... It made him worry when Thor would find out the truth. He looked down at his hands, remembering when they were blue.

"You are awfully quiet," commented Fandral. Hogun glared at him, but Fandral paid no heed to his warning. "Usually he has something to say. I'm not suspecting him."

Loki welcomed the change of subject and gave Fandral a wry grin while his hands fall down to his sides. "I could say you look worse than usual."

Hogun rubbed his forehead with his eyes closed while Fandral sent a glare at Loki.

"However, I then realized that you look extremely worse than usual."

"Why you!" Fandral tried to charge at Loki, but the pain of the battle made him bent down. "How anyone...can put up with that tongue of yours! I'll slice it off myself!"

Hogun stepped toward him. "Fandral, have you forgotten who you are speaking to, or has the blood loss gotten to you?"

"I'm speaking to the God of Mischief! You know what he has done in the past, Hogun?!"

Hogun wasted no time and knocked out Fandral with a punch. He bowed to Loki. "I apologize for Fandral, Loki. He has really lost too much blood, causing him to go ballistic."

"I assume he suspected me before?" asked Loki as he looked at Fandral.

"Yes."

"I do not blame him, considering my history."

"Yes, but you are still a Prince of Asgard."

_That does not mean I am innocent..._ He had never meant for his plan to lead to this. It was only to interrupt Thor's crowning. Jane did tell him to tell Thor when the time was right, but it seemed like that would never happen.

Even when the castle's grounds were free of Frost Giants, Loki did not feel safe. Loki kept to himself when the healers and the rest of the servants were freed from their hiding apartments deep below the castle, despite that Asgard was on an island. He waited and waited, what seemed like an eternity, when Frigga finally awoke.

"Mother," greeted Thor while gripping her hand with a smile.

"Thor?" Frigga couldn't believe her eyes! "Oh thank goodness you are all right. Where is Loki?" She immediately searched for him in the shadows since he had moved away from the door. "Loki?" It was no surprise to Loki that she found him.

He stepped forward to her, taking the other side of her bed and slowly put his bare hand down to hers. Her eyebrows furrowed but she still smiled at him. She knew something was bothering him.

"Are you feeling well, Mother?"

"Yes, I did not expect for the sword to drain so much from me."

"I need to speak to you about something. Privately."

"I know you do," she replied softly.

Loki looked down at her hand. "Till later then." _Until later then._ Loki closed his eyes. _Jane_.

The healers came in to check on Frigga to make sure she was strong enough to get out of the bed. When she did, Frigga signaled Loki to follow her out of the room. Loki followed after her as they descended some stairs and down a hallway to the large sitting room. If there was a battle in here, they couldn't tell.

Frigga drew back the curtains of the large windows so that they would let in some of the light, as well as giving her the view of the mountains and trees. "Now, Loki, tell me what is on your mind, Loki," she said with a welcoming smile as she turned and walked to him.

"Am I cursed?"

Frigga furrowed her brows at his question. "No, Loki, you are not cursed. What happened to you while you were in Midgard?"

"The Frost Giants... When we were in Jotunheim, they touched me, but instead of pain, I felt... I was not even affected like Volstagg. Then when they came to Midgard, it happened again. My skin...and eyes..." Loki looked at his hands, remembering what he saw. "They called me..." His hands started to shake. "They called me their Prince."

Frigga was silent before letting out a sigh. "Loki." Loki looked up at her with a lost look in his eyes. Ones that used to laugh so much and be filled with excitement when he found out something new with his magic. She walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his back. "I wanted to tell you the truth, but Odin forbid it since he did not want you to think you were different from us. You are still our son, Loki."

"So, I am a Frost Giant?"

"Yes. Odin found you in the temple abandoned."

"A...Abandoned?" Loki looked at her, his expression sadder. "Did he take me out of pity?"

"I do not know, Loki. But given to what you have told me, you must have been Laufey's son."

Loki shook his head. "There is... No, I cannot be. This cannot be true. I am not the son of - of - Odin must have taken me for a reason."

"Loki, Odin wants peace with the Frost Giants after the war."

"I need to know the reason. The exact reason why he took me."

Frigga nodded softly in understanding. "When we found out that you were dropped by the BiFrost, we had Heimdall watch you."

Loki turned to her, his saddened expression vanishing.

"Odin was worried about you, Loki, as was I, but I can assure you that he wanted you back home. He views you as our son, Loki, even if he did not notice you during your youth. He knows that mistake now."

Loki let out a breath as he raked back his hair. "I still need to know, mother."

"I know you do." Frigga walked around to step in front of him. "Now, Heimdall has told me that you had become close with a mortal? That you are friends with her?"

The mention of Jane brought a smile on Loki's face. "Yes. My...first friend."

Frigga rubbed his back, just like the other times when he accomplished something. "That's wonderful, Loki."

"She is."

Frigga tilted her head while her smile widened. "She is?"

Loki didn't even bother to think that she was prying more from him. He didn't really care either. "Yes. She saw me when my skin changed and said that even if I were an ogre, she would still be my friend."

Frigga smiled, happy to see Loki as he talked to her about his friend.

"She made me realize that I am still myself despite my true heritage. I...did not wish to leave her to come back here. I needed to know the truth and if I had known Asgard was under attack, I would have come sooner."

Frigga shook her head and cupped his cheek. "Do not feel guilty, Loki. You had no way to get back. It is done now and we are safe until they decide to attack again."

"They will not since their King is dead."

Frigga blinked. "He is?"

"Yes. Thor managed to defeat him without Mjolnir." He left out the part where he stabbed Laufey to finally end his life. "He has changed greatly after he found out that he could not pull out the Mjolnir."

"I know, I saw the change in his eyes. I can also see it in yours, Loki. I know the truth can hurt, but as you know, it does not matter if you are a Frost Giant or not."

Loki swallowed and looked away. "Then why tell me the stories of the Frost Giants?"

"We did not tell them to you, Loki. You heard it from one of Thor's friends."

"My true heritage must stay a secret then?"

"It is up to you and Odin. Some may not approve, but Odin wishes to have peace, not war, with the Frost Giants. That is why he banished Thor."

Guilt pierced right through Loki. Odin punished Thor because he suggested for them to go to Jotunheim. It was all his fault. "Mother...I..." He couldn't tell her, but he wanted to at the same. If he had not been taken by Odin, he would have not caused them so much trouble. _But I would have not met Jane..._

"Loki, please do not feel like you are burden when you are not." She knew exactly what he was feeling. It was why he was with her since she one who understood him here in Asgard.

"I have caused nothing but trouble," pointed out Loki. "My magic... Not many has it and I cannot wield a sword or a spear. I can never get anyone to see me when I am near Thor. I am not his brother." His voice quivered as he tried to continue. "I am...I am..." _His shadow._

"You are wrong, Loki." Frigga embraced him. "Your friend in Midgard noticed you when you were beside Thor." She felt him intake a breath. "We raised you as our own." Frigga pulled away enough to look up at him while still embracing him. "You are our son, Loki. You do not need to be our own flesh and blood to be one."

Loki closed his eyes as he felt himself become numb from her words. She was right. He viewed as his mother, Odin as his father, and Thor as his brother. They were his family. They took care of him, raised him, and did not find his magic to be a nuisance or odd. They welcomed him with open arms. Even when he messed up, they forgave him.

But would they forgive him of what he had done?

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," argued Jane. "I told you I would not reveal my findings." Jane was trying to protect her equipment from SHIELD again. I know that I said that people need to know, but I really - "

"Please, let me explain why we are here," interrupted Coulson as he brought up a hand in defense.

Jane crossed her arms and waited.

"You know more about these realms, and we must know what to expect. That means you and your team will be coming with us to help behind the scenes."

Jane's mouth hung open in shock. She...was going to work at SHIELD! She would be allowed to do her research in their facilities and would no longer need to worry about having the materials. "Really?"

Phil smiled and nodded at her while shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yes."

"Why didn't you say that before?! Erik, Darcy!" Jane went to them to tell them of the news inside the lab.

Coulson shook his head while smiling before going back to ordering the men to load up the equipment.

* * *

Chapter six is definitely coming your way either tomorrow or Monday. Tuesday being the latest.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D


	6. Chapter 6

And here's is chapter six, just as promised~

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, no profit is made, Marvel are the the rightful owners, etc.,

**This has not been beta read**, but I made sure I caught all the mistakes while typing from the outline. If you find one, hit me with a fish. Or Mjolnir. [Just kidding. Please don't do that xD]

* * *

**WE MET ON ACCIDENT  
**_- Chapter Six - _

* * *

Odin awoke from the sleep two days later. He was glad to see that Loki was back and proud to see that Thor had changed after speaking with Thor. However, it was then Loki's turn. Odin told Thor and Frigga to leave so that he could speak privately with Loki. Thor went to the dining hall while Frigga slid a glance at Loki to make sure he was all right. She could see that Loki was ready to ask Odin the questions he needed to know.

When the door shut gently behind Frigga, Odin went over to Loki. "As you know, Loki, I was aware of everything that is said around in the sleep."

"Then you must know what I need to hear from you, father."

Odin nodded. "Yes. I do know. I am going to be truthful to you, Loki. I took you from the temple because it did not seem to let a Frost Giant who was smaller than the usual offspring to die. And, I wanted to bring peace to the Frost Giants."

Loki clenched his teeth. "I was to be used to bring peace to those - those... Was that why you did not crown me instead after all the signs of Thor not being fit to be King?"

"No, that is not why, Loki."

"It must have been the only reason because you still chose Thor. Would you have chose Thor if I was not Laufey's son? Would you?" Loki panted as he waited for Odin's reply, but the King was silent. It only riled him up and yell out, "_Would you?!"_ His voice rose up for the first time at Odin.

"Loki, that is not why I did not choose you."

Loki shook his head. "Then why did you still choose Thor after his recklessness and arrogance? It makes sense now why you paid attention more to Thor because you do not want _me_, a Frost Giant, on the throne." Odin shook his head but Loki continued. "I caused trouble to make you see me, I did everything I could for you to see me while I was cast in Thor's shadow."

"I always saw you. I saw you as my son, Loki." Loki looked away, not believing him at all. "However, I did see too late that Thor was not fit to be King when he took you and the others to Jotunheim. I had been too proud, too blind to see it before. As punishment, I banished him to Midgard without his powers."

Loki turned back to Odin. "Yes, I remember him falling in his undergarments."

"Loki, while I did take you to make peace with the Frost Giants, when I saw you and Thor grow up together, the thought vanished. I realized that I could not do that."

"Yet you hid my true heritage from me."

"I still saw, and still do, view you as my son."

"Then why did you keep the truth from me? Why did you dangle that thread of hope at me? Why did you..." Loki shook his head while his anger turned to sadness. "Why did you still choose Thor, that is what I want to know."

Odin sighed and looked at the ground. "I thought he was ready, but I was wrong. Yet, you were also not ready."

"_I _was not ready?" Loki lashed out with venom in his words.

"You are hiding something from Heimdall."

Loki lifted his brow while he kept himself in check. "I am not hiding anything from him."

"You have, and that is why that I could not crown you instead."

"I am not hiding anything!" Loki panted as anger coursed through him. He could feel his magic inside him react in chaotic waves. He could not tell Odin, or let Heimdall, know about that day. He couldn't! _It does not matter since I never wanted to be King. All I wanted was to be Thor's equal._ Loki turned and left the room, briskly walking to the front doors of the castle. He hadn't even bothered to hear if Odin tried to stop him, all he wanted right now was to be anywhere but in Asgard.

Summoning the device from the other dimension, he turned the handles and disappeared.

* * *

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! All facilities will be locked down," said a system announcement.

Jane looked up from her monitor, her ears ringing from the alarm. There was no need to evacuate since she knew SHIELD had the best security system in the world. If only the large lab she was in with Darcy and Erik had camera screens so that they could see what was going on.

"Ugh, it's driving me crazy to not know what's going on!" Darcy put her hands on her ears to block out the sound of the alarm. "And I have an essay to do! I can't finish it with that alarm!"

Meanwhile, SHIELD was trying to capture whoever it was that managed to break in. Trouble thing was they couldn't find them. It was as if they slipped away right when SHIELD thought they had the upperhand.

"Activate the sleeping gas," demanded Nick.

"We have! It doesn't do anything to them!"

"I would have thought I would be more welcomed," said a voice behind them. "Especially after what I have told you about the Cosmic Cube."

Nick and Coulson turned around while the other men around them aimed their guns.

"You?" asked Coulson.

"Put down your weapons, men," Nick said while raising his hand. "Why are you here?" Nick walked towards Loki while his workers put guns back in their holsters underneath their suits.

"I have come here for Jane Foster," said Loki, not wanting to waste any more time.

"How did you know she was here?" asked Phil.

"Tracking is one of my specialties. Especially as a wolf. Now, lead me to her."

Nick rose a brow. "You can turn into a wolf?" He didn't even sound surprised.

"Yes. Perhaps a demonstration will - "

"No." Nick signaled to one of the men to open up the doors that were locked down. "Bring in Jane Foster," he told one of them. With a nod, the man left to do as commanded.

It didn't take long. Jane ran the entire way since the description the man said, she knew exactly who they were talking about. When she saw him through the door, she waited impatiently as it opened with a swishing sound and walked quickly to where he was. "Loki!" She greeted him with a smile, but made sure to keep herself under control so that they wouldn't cause a scene with her hugging him. She was really so glad to see him that she felt her mouth starting to hurt from smiling.

"Is there a place we can talk privately?" asked Loki. Nick nodded before telling another man to escort them. When they were alone with a medium room where no one could interrupt or listen to their conversation, Jane hugged Loki so hard that he had to regain his balance.

"I really missed you, Loki" she confessed.

Loki embraced her as he closed his eyes from the comfort she provided him. "I...I cannot tell them what I have done, Jane. I fear that I will ruin what I have back in Asgard." He held her tighter while his voice shook, causing Jane to worry. "What they do not know will not harm them. However, I regret what I have done."

Jane brushed his hair gently as she thought about what he said. "But what if they do find out eventually, Loki?" she asked softly. "What then?"

"I cannot tell them." He gripped her fight to gain some courage on what he was going to say next. "I fear what might happen."

Jane felt her heart break to hear him, one with the gift of immortality, say that. It was so saddening to hear those words from him, especially after he found out what he was. She hugged him tight before leading him to the bed so that they could sit down.

Loki sat on it gratefully since he was exhausted. He did not have enough sleep the past days since he had too much on his mind. As Jane sat next to him, he grasped her hand into his own. "I wish I could live in Midgard without a care as mortals do. No worry about Frost Giants or if your father will finally see you."

"Loki..." Jane squeezed his hand.

"You are lucky, Jane, to have a life like that."

"A life without magic?" That managed to get a tiny smile out of him. "You wouldn't like it, Loki. I live in a world where it's all about money and who's on top."

"And without magic," he added with the same smile.

Jane smiled a little. "And without magic." She shared a bigger smile with him. "I'm glad you're here, Loki. Sorry that I didn't leave you note. I was too excited to work for SHIELD, but I really did not forget about you."

Loki's smile grew as he touched her bangs. "Not to worry. I tracked you as a wolf. That did manage to bring some amusement since wolves do not like to be around mortals."

"It's so good to see you smile like this," Jane told him.

"Only with you, Jane."

Jane was speechless as he cupped her cheek gently. She looked into his eyes as he leaned toward her. When his mouth got closer, her eyes fluttered closed. She moved her head up to meet him in a tender kiss that caused her to breathe in sharply. The kiss was so gentle and slow that Jane felt like she was floating. Jane grabbed a loose piece of his armor with her hands since she felt like she would fall any moment.

Loki brushed her hair behind her ear while he coaxed her lips. He had wanted to kiss her before when he escorted her to the trailer, but knew that she was too tired. Loki never knew that a kiss with someone he cared about would be so uplifting.

When they pulled away, Jane cupped his face with both of her hands with a smile. Loki smiled softly back at her as he caressed her cheek with his knuckles. Jane leaned forward and kissed him. It was deeper than the one before as she explored the feelings she had towards him. She knew he felt the same since she could feel it in his kiss and the way he gazed at her earlier.

Loki was glad she made the kiss deeper since he could also delve into his feelings for her by backing up his kiss with it. He managed to push her back gently as he did so, so that she would be lying down underneath him. However, his arms were around her waist while he continued to kiss her hotly. It was not even close to what he felt entirely for her, but it was enough for now.

"Please stay," he whispered to her as he pulled away for air and brushed his nose affectionately against hers.

Jane smiled up at him. "I will."

Loki slid off of her to be behind her and pulled her against him as he closed his eyes. Jane smiled as she brushed his bangs away from his face as she let him sleep. She had noticed the dark circles and didn't care if her clothes became wrinkled. "Sleep well," she whispered to him as she touched his cheek gently with a smile.

* * *

"Did you tell him?" Frigga asked Odin as she came into the room. "The _entire_ truth?"

"Yes."

"Then why did he leave furious, Odin? You cannot be vague with him any longer, Odin. This subject - "

"I know what I have done. I have failed as a father towards him despite wanting him to have a chance to simply live. I do not want him to focus on the throne, Frigga, and it is my fault to put some hope in him, and Thor." Odin sat down in on of the chairs with a sigh. "They tried so hard and I am the one who has failed."

Frigga walked over to him. "You have failed before, Odin. You can still mend your mistakes, just like you have done before."

"It is too great. I saw the pain in Loki's eyes. I could not believe it." Odin looked out of the window. "However, you are right. I must mend my mistakes, less it will become worse."

A knock on the door caused Odin and Frigga to look at it. "Enter," said Odin. The door opened but the guard did not enter. Instead, he bowed before straightening up.

"Beg pardon, my King and Queen, but Heimdall wishes for your audience, my liege."

Frigga smiled at Odin. "He must have heard you."

Odin stood up from the chair and made his way out to the BiFrost. "Heimdall," he greeted as he came near the dome.

Heimdall bowed. "My King. I have heard of your wish. However, I wanted to inform you that Loki is not in Asgard, but in Midgard."

"Midgard? Is he causing mischief?"

"No. He is with a mortal."

Odin's eyebrows twitched up. "A mortal?" He couldn't believe that since he knew Loki liked to cause mischief with them.

"Yes, my King. He met her when the BiFrost dropped him."

"Her?" Odin still couldn't believe what was being said to him. But, it just made him realize even more how much he didn't know about Loki. "Tell me about this mortal, Heimdall."

"She is known as a scientist in Midgard and believed that there were other realms before Loki was dropped by the BiFrost. The mortal has also helped Loki and Thor when they were trapped, and during the time the Frost Giants attacked."

"Hmmm."

"However, my King, Loki has developed a bond with her."

"He loves her?" inquired Odin.

"Yes, my King."

Odin let out a sigh. Mortals did not live as long unless they ate from a golden apple from Idun's tree.

"I wish to add more to my reply, my King, if you may."

"Yes, please continue."

"I have never seen him as happy as he is right now throughout all the centuries, my King."

* * *

Jane carefully got away from Loki and off the bed to go to the restroom. Loki was still asleep when she came back. Grabbing the remote for the light, she went back on the bed and set it on the night stand after turning off the lights. She laid down next to him once more and heard him breathe softly when she came near his head.

She searched for his hand and held it as she snuggled up against him, though not too much. Jane heard him sigh while in his sleep right before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Loki awoke several hours later and panicked at first when the room was dark until he felt Jane next to him still. He brought up his hand to summon harmless fire upon the wall across the room to give off a dim, blue-green light. It allowed him to see her nestled against him, making him smile. His fingers and knuckles caressed her cheek gently.

Jane shifted as her eyes opened up slowly. "Oh, you're awake," she said softly with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Loki's smile grew. "Yes." He grazed his fingertips on her cheeks in a random swirl, causing her to giggle and grasp his hand. He pulled her hand gently to his mouth and kissed it first on the palm and then the knuckles before rubbing it affectionately.

Jane felt herself blush, but didn't look away. "I was worried when I first saw you with dark circles underneath your eyes."

"They will disappear soon." He put one arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "I apologize for keeping you from your research."

"Oh no, Loki. Please, don't worry. I told you, you're my friend."

Loki rubbed her back gently. "There is much more between us, Jane."

"Well...yes..." Jane averted her eyes while her face heated. Loki smiled at her as he continued to rub her back. "I mean, I - Loki, what I mean to say..."

His smile disappeared as he looked at her sadly, which Jane saw as she looked at him. "Oh, no I didn't mean to say it that way, Loki. I just really have no idea how to start talking about it and I just - it causes me to say the wrong thing and it's so..." Jane sighed while covering her face with her free hand.

Loki gently pulled her hand away before pulling her up from the bed gently so that they could sit up. "Jane, I find that showing is more powerful than words." He moved his head to her slowly and kissed her. It started off tender, as he showed her again how much he felt towards her. Jane shivered as he moved his hand up her spine to the nape of her neck. She broke the kiss only for a few seconds before kissing him. The kiss became heated as she put her hands behind his neck and leaned on him. In result, Loki knocked his head softly against the wall behind him.

Jane pulled away and touched his head. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Loki."

"Do not be," he replied with a grin as he pulled her on his leaned form. Loki kissed her passionately this time, not allowing anything to be held back. Jane's breath hitched at the intense emotion behind it before kissing him back with everything she had towards him. They breathed heavily during the kiss and panted for air when they broke it.

"Wow...," commented Jane breathlessly as she while she panted.

Loki was also panting for air, and smiled at her comment on their recent kiss. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and it wasn't because of a nightmare either. It was because Jane had accepted him of what he was, who he was, and returned his affections. Loki felt extremely happy that he kissed her again until their lips were bruised. Even the act of listening to her catch her breath made him want to kiss her again and again. Of course, it also aroused him, but he preferred to kiss her until she was blushing madly.

However, Jane managed to shock him after he kissed her by initiating a long tender kiss. It caused his lips to tingle and left him blinking. She smiled at him as she brushed his bangs away from his eyes. Her hand stopped as she saw the look he was giving her, the love that he held towards her. "Jane." It was a whisper, but it was strong with emotion. He moved his head to hers again, but this time, didn't kiss her. He rested his forehead against hers and continued to look at her with a lazy smile.

Jane smiled nervously since she was not used to such displays of affection. "Um..." Loki lifted a brow slowly at her. "Okay...that..."

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No! No, no. You're not. I just uh, um.. No one has ever looked at me. Like that. Like what you are doing now."

"No one? What fools they are." Loki kissed her passionately, catching her off guard, causing her to moan in surprise. He smiled and nipped her bottom lip before taking it into his mouth slowly and let it go. Jane blinked at what he had just done and cracked a smile. Loki grinned at her as he kissed her once again, but this time, he pulled her against him and guided her gently on the bed.

They coaxed each other gently and then passionately, their lips smacking a few times while they broke apart for a while to catch some air and kissed once more. Jane buried her hands in his hair as she arched up against him. He let out a happy sigh and gave her a tender kiss before pulling away.

Jane's chest rose and fell as she caught her breath underneath him. Her mouth tempted him and he could see how red they were already from their kisses. He shifted off of her onto his side but didn't let go of her with his arm. She giggled as she felt him nuzzle her forehead with his nose before kissing it. Jane put a hand on his arm that held onto her as she looked up at him.

"I do not wish to go to back to Asgard," admitted Loki as he looked down at her. "Never."

Jane blinked, wondering if she heard him right. "Never? But what about - "

"I cannot tell them Jane."

"Loki, you need to."

Loki's eyes widened. "You would rather I go back and tell them what I have done? They will punish me far worse than what they did to Thor, Jane."

"People will always find out the truth and when they do... You didn't like it when you found out the truth, right?"

Loki let out a breath and nodded. "I see your point, I do Jane. However, the punishment... I may never..."

Jane hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek. "It's all up to you, Loki. I just... Don't want to see you hurt again."

Loki embraced her tight, wishing there was a way to back in time to fix what he had done. He breathed heavily as his emotions were in spiral. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to. In doing so, he would probably not see her again until much later. Or never. The latter was what he dreaded.

After holding her for a few more hours falling in small naps, he decided to leave. "I do not know when I will be back, Jane."

"I know."

Loki got off of her and the bed and waited as she did as well to pull her to him for another kiss. He was going to miss how she felt against him and her soft lips. Loki gazed at her sadly as he pulled away. Just the thought of leaving her was tearing him up inside even if there was a chance for him to come back soon.

"I love you," whispered Jane as she grasped his hand.

Loki closed his eyes as he felt the pain of leaving her go through him. "Why...why would you." He knew why. "Jane..."

"You can do this, Loki," she told him with glassy eyes with a small smile since she starting to get upset too. "I know, and you know, that you can." Jane squeezed his hand as she usually did to him.

Loki nodded at her slowly before they let go of each other. "Until next time, Jane."

"Yes, Loki. Until...next time." Jane wiped her eyes with her sleeve and watched Loki disappear. She covered her face with her hands, feeling the wet tears on her cheeks as she held back herself from crying.

* * *

Loki appeared near the front of doors of his home. _Jane is right. I cannot run from this any longer. I must face my mistakes._ He made his way up the stairs inside the castle. The flaps of his armor flicked behind him as he fast walked all the way to the room where Odin and Frigga usually spent their afternoon.

He knocked on the door before walking in after hearing Odin's permission. Frigga rose up from her chair while setting her book down when she saw him. "Loki."

"I wish to speak with father."

Frigga glanced over at Odin, wondering what Loki wished to speak about that caused him to be back so soon. Odin gave her a gentle nod, assuring her he would take care of it. After Frigga stepped out of the room, he rose up from his chair that oversaw the map of the realm of Asgard. "Tell me what is on your mind, my son."

This was it. Yet, even know, he was frightened. Loki let out a breath as he looked at Odin into the eye. "I...was the one who showed the Frost Giants the way in on the day of Thor's coronation."

Never before had he seen Odin so angry that he blinked, just to make sure he saw right. "You...have betrayed us?! The one who raised you?!" Loki averted his eyes while he took the lash of Odin's words. "Look at me when I speak to you!" Loki swallowed as he clenched his teeth before looking at Odin. "You allowed them to come into Asgard undetected!"

"For their casket," added in Loki. "Or, were you going to use it to bargain with them, just like how you planned to do with me?"

"Silence! You have betrayed us! This was why you were not ready, this was why you cannot be King!"

"I never wanted to be King," Loki replied calmly in a cold tone. "All I wanted to be Thor's equal."

"You will be punished for this. You will not see that mortal - "

"What?!"

"You will _not_ see her! You will be imprisoned for five whole years as punishment for what you have done!"

Loki felt himself grow cold for the second time in his life. _Five years without Jane. _He knew he deserved the punishment, but five years! It was too long, even for an immortal. _If this is what I must endure for my mistake, then so be it._

* * *

The first year of his imprisonment didn't pass as he expected. It wasn't fast, it was agonizingly slow. He just sat there in the chair with his eyes closed. While he did have visits from Frigga most of the time, it was beginning to be unbearable as time slowly ticked by.

Thor didn't come to visit until late of the second year. He tried to converse with Loki, telling him that he hadn't known what to do after he heard the truth from father. Thor even tried to make Loki smile, but all he could see was how unhappy Loki was even though Loki did smile a bit.

The third year was like a halfway point to the end. It slowly drove Loki mad as he threw a book across the room. It impacted with the wall harshly before falling down onto the ground. Not once had he ever treated a book in such a way. Frigga noticed this and tried to tell Odin to let him free, but he didn't allow it.

When the fourth year, the very year, came around, Loki had so much contained anger that he started to become furious with Jane. She had told him to tell them. Even when others visited, he turned away from them since he feared what he would do to see them. It was if they mocked them.

Waiting for the end of the fifth year was the most painstaking time of his life. It caused him to be impatient and furious that the glass started to have cracks from his random burst of rage from fire to shockwaves and even lighting. The insanity that had eaten at him during the wait was getting to him, but he endured it. He had to. He needed to.

* * *

Jane was on her lunch break when she got a call. They provided no information, but she could feel the hope that it was Loki. She scrambled off her seat and quickly went to where they called her to. Jane ran through the main hallways and up the stairs, sidestepping anyone or slowed down to get through people.

When she reached the area, she stood there catching her breath while the door whooshed open, allowing her entry.

But, she didn't see him. Jane looked around, just to make sure she didn't miss him.

"You told me to tell them the truth, Jane."

Jane didn't like the sound of that tone, but she knew it was Loki. He was being invisible. "I told you it was up to you, Loki," she replied as she turned to the voice.

"Yes. I did just that. Do you know how many years passed that I sat in that prison for?"

Jane was confused at why he was mad at her. _Just roll with it, Jane. Don't provoke him. _"Five years."

"Five _long_ years. Wasted away." Jane didn't respond since she had no idea what to say. "All because I took your advice." Loki appeared out of nowhere in front of her, causing her to flinch a bit. "Do you have any idea how unbearable it was?"

"Yes, I do. I counted each day, each month wondering when you would come back, Loki. I knew you would be in trouble, so did you, but we didn't know how long."

Loki sighed. "No, we did not." He walked up to her and put his hands on her waist. "However, it does...feel better to have the guilt and regret done. I also apologize that I targeted my anger towards you. You are right, I chose when to tell them. I only thought about you, and my rage simply channeled to that." Loki cupped her cheek as he looked at her sadly. "Forgive me?"

Jane smiled slowly at him as she touched his arm. "Of course, Loki."

Loki smiled wide. "You always know what to say, Jane."

"Not _always_."

"Very well, most of the time then?"

Jane giggled as she hugged him. "I am so happy you are back. I think i was starting to go crazy too, and also mad at myself, to let you go back for such a long time." She felt his stomach move as he chuckled, which brought a wide smile to her face. Jane touched his hair and noticed that it grew a little long. "Oh..."

"Ah yes, I was too much in a hurry to come back to you to get my hair clipped."

"No, no, this makes you more... Devious?" _Wicked, handsome, and..._

Loki grinned at her compliment as he bent his head low towards her. "Does it?"

"Yes," she replied breathlessly before he kissed her passionately. Her hands gripped on the part of his collar on his outer jacket while she kissed him, showing him how much she had missed him. Loki's, however, managed to make her moan and clutch at him harder since his kiss was causing her to relax.

When they broke away, Jane took in a good mount of breath from the intimate kiss. She also felt her cheeks heat, despite how many times they had kissed. Loki rested his forehead against hers while still smiling. "I have missed that look on you." He watched how her blush spread out on her face. "And teasing you."

Jane laughed since she had missed his teasing. "You're still the same, Loki." She cupped the back of his head and kissed him.

* * *

Frigga burst into the sitting room furiously going straight to Odin. "Do you have _any_ idea to what you have done to him? He is our son!" She didn't let him get a chance to talk "You almost drove him mad for imprisoning him for five years. You _knew_ that he loves the mortal."

"Even though he is our son, Frigga, he is not excused from punishment."

"For five years? What he did was an act of jealousy and the Frost Giants only wanted the casket. Are you so focused on being King that you forgot what it means to being the father?"

"I did what was to be done," Odin replied as he rose up from his chair. "His betrayal was more than Thor."

"So that means to lock him up with nothing to do, besides read? He would barely talk to Thor or myself. And not once did you go to him."

"Because I knew that he would be angry at me and I did not want to provoke him."

"..._Provoke_ him? You imprisoned him! You would never had done that to Thor, would you?"

"Now see here Frigga - "

"_Would you_?"

Odin froze at the tone Frigga wielded at him. It was as if death itself whispered it. He knew that Frigga was a Goddess of motherhood, but she had never _ever_ reacted this way before.

"Odin."

"I had no choice, Frigga. He needed to know that - " Odin stopped in mid-sentence as he watched Frigga head to the door and pressed her hand on it for it to open slowly.

"Loki is our _son_, just as Thor is our son, Odin. You _need_ to know that before you imprison someone to the point of insanity." Frigga walked out with the door shutting behind her softly.

* * *

Loki and Jane went into a room to have some privacy, and because Jane noticed how exhausted he looked. He was holding her while on the bed listening to what she had done the past years while playing with her hair.

He had missed her so much that he urged her to talk some more about anything. His eyes closed while he smiled slowly as he listened to her, stumbling over some of her words while she tried to talk about herself until he drifted off in slumber.

Jane looked at him and gently pulled him away from the wall so that his head wouldn't get sore. She held up tight as his weight brought him down onto the bed. With a smile, she brushed his hair, noticing how greasy it was. _Maybe I can wash it for him when he wakes up._

She felt her cell vibrate in her pocket and quickly took it out before it woke up Loki. Darcy had messaged her that the presentation was about to begin to some "big shots". But Jane couldn't leave Loki.

_**I'm sorry Darcy, I can't do it since Loki needs me. Can you do it?**_

_**What? What are you two doing? Are you...doing it with him? :P**_

Jane blushed as she quickly replied to Darcy.

_**No! Just please, help me and do it? I'll make it up to you by getting you concert tickets of your favorite band.**_

_**Make it two of my favorite bands.**_

_**Three.**_

_**Okay, I'll do it :D **_

Jane smiled as she put her phone back to sleep before shoving it back inside her pocket. She knew how to handle Darcy in these situations after hanging out with her the past years. And as much as the presentation was important, Loki was more important to her. She still felt sad that his family imprisoned him for so long.

She grasped his hand as she done years ago and held it inside her own. It was warm, just as she remembered. Jane looked at his face, noticing the small smile he was wearing as he slept. He looked so content despite the dark circles underneath his eyes. Even his cheeks seemed different. _Did he even eat the food they gave him?_ Her face fell into a saddened expression as she touched his cheek gently. His skin was paler than before, which really started to worry her.

Taking out her phone again, she messaged those who worked in the kitchen to bring up some food and water. They didn't take long, but it felt like it to Jane since she didn't want Loki to get sick. _Do they even get sick?_ When the worker called in behind the door, Jane got up carefully went to bring in the trolly. "Oh good, thank you so much." The worker gave her a nod before they headed back.

Even though the cart rattled on the ground, it didn't squeak obnoxiously, which allowed Loki to sleep some more until Jane woke him up gently an hour later. "Jane? What..." He blinked as he saw the cart of food.

"You looked paler than usual, Loki. So I brought this up for you - well, I didn't ask this much, but I'm sure you'll like some of them. There's also cake."

Loki chuckled as he sat up. "You will not get that cake anywhere near me."

"Okay, no cake," she replied with a laugh. "Even though I was going to offer to feed it to you."

Loki's eyes darkened as he gave her a sly grin. "As much as I would enjoy that, Jane, you would not want me to eat any sort of dessert while I'm in this state. However...I would not mind it if you fed me all of the food."

Jane looked at the cart to see how much was there before smiling at him. "All right, Loki," she replied with a small laugh. She couldn't help but giggle when he tried to touch her as she fed him the food. Some he had to eat on his own, which he was a little irritated about and ate quickly. It reminded of her cousins that would eat quick to get back outside to play after it snowed.

"Well, I think that's just about it, besides the ones you rejected. Are you sure you don't want the cake, Loki?"

"Quite sure."

"Not even a small bite?"

"Are you really that curious to what I would do, Jane?"

"Yes."

Loki chuckled and shook his head. "Allow me to sate your curiosity by telling you: An enormous amount of sugar causes me to...well, my _magic,_ to get out of control. Now, since I am known as the God of Mischief, that happening is a very, very, _awful_ situation."

Jane put her hand on her mouth as she started to laugh.:

"Yes, laugh if you must, but you would not be amused if you were suddenly zapped with lightning, turned into an object, or levitated into the air."

"Sorry, it's just... I'm imagining it and - oh my god, that is why you didn't want to eat it at the diner."

"And, it has the possibility of harming others...and you." Loki stood up and wrapped his arms around. "Both are reasons why I will not desserts." He gave her a short kiss on the lips to tease her.

Jane smiled up at him while she grasped some of his armor gently. "No cake, or any sweet foods, got it."

Loki chuckled. "A little of it is all right, especially if it's on your lips." He licked her mouth gently, slowly showing her what he would do. "Or, on your neck..." Jane cried out softly in pleasure when he licked the crook of her neck.

"Why would anything be on my neck?" asked Jane as he kissed her neck.

"You tell me," he replied against her skin, his breath causing her to shiver and lean on him. He grinned as he felt her press softly against him. "I have missed you too much, Jane." He embraced her tight as his armor was replaced by his Midgardian clothes. Loki cupped the back of her head as he finally felt the emotion of joy course through him.

Jane clutched his wool jacket as she put her arms around his back, realizing his armor was replaced. She closed her eyes as her head rested against his. "I missed you too, Loki." she replied emotionally, remembering the times she stayed awake just in case he came back and when she dreamed about them holding each other as they were now. "A lot, actually," she added.

Loki cracked a grin while he laughed at her attempt for humor mixed with sincerity. "You really are unlike any mortal I have met. In fact, I believe you are someone else." He was teasing her, causing her to giggle. "So, I am right, am I not? Reveal yourself."

"I am Jane Foster," she replied with pure laughter. "How do you even go from being serious to teasing all the time?"

"Oh, so you would prefer I stare at you like this and cause you to blush and shy away?"

"Well...I..." She did want - liked that too. "Um..." She smiled a little with a blush on her cheeks. "I...don't know?"

Loki chuckled as he bent down and gave her a long, passionate kiss that left even himself breathless when the kiss broke. He smiled lazily at her as he cupped her cheek. "I want you as my wife, Jane. I will find some way that you will not have to worry about ruling since I will not allow that pressure go onto you."

"Really? You would...do that? For me?"

"Yes, Jane."

"Where would we live?"

"All up to you."

"To me?"

"Yes, since I know you want to work on your research and I will be happy to help you in that."

"You would? Are you sure?" At Loki's nod, Jane hugged him tight and gave him a kiss. "Thank you, Loki, for thinking what I want too."

Loki smiled lazily at her as he played with the back of her hair. "Of course, since I wish for you to be happy, Jane. However, before anything can be done, I will need to speak with...Odin. My, so called father."

"Loki..." Jane looked worried.

"Do not fret."

"Somehow, that coming from _you_ means that you are going to do something a little...um, bad."

Loki chuckled. "You know me way too well." He gave her another kiss that was tender and a promise to return. "I will be back, Jane." Loki pulled his arms from around her despite wanting to continue holding her.

"Try not to cause too much trouble, Loki."

Loki flashed her a smile before disappearing.

* * *

"Loki? Oh Loki, you are back." Frigga rushed over to him and hugged him as he came into the sitting room. Loki embraced her back softly before pulling away.

"Where is Odin?" Frigga frowned since he did not use "father" anymore, and she couldn't blame him.

"He is in the meeting hall. He should be out soon."

Loki almost let out a tsk, but before he could comment, Odin walked in. Frigga put a comforting hand on Loki's arm.

"Loki," greeted Odin as the door shut behind him.

"Odin."

Frigga saw the pain in Odin's eyes before it vanished quickly. "Loki wishes to speak with you, dear." She stayed beside Loki since she did not trust Odin and she cared too much for Loki since he was still her son.

"Yes," confirmed Loki. "I will have Jane Foster, from Midgard, as my wife." Frigga had a faint smile while Odin rubbed his head.

"A mortal, Loki?"

"Yes, a _mortal_," mocked Loki. "Do not tell me that you have a problem with that, do you, Odin?"

Frigga closed her eyes but still had her hand on Loki's arm. Odin deserved the anger that Loki held towards him, even if it did break her own heart a little. She didn't even need to see the pain in Odin's eyes to know that he felt it too.

Odin knew there was no need to point out the faults of a mortal to Loki. He knew, he was the one who paid attention to every teaching. Loki knew of the golden apples that would grant the mortal immortality. But, the real reason why he didn't bring it up is because how irritated Loki would be at him since it would be an insult. But there was still a matter at hand.

"Is she willing to rule with you?"

"She will not have the pressure upon her to rule in the future. She will be the last resort to be looked at as a ruler of Asgard. All I want is to be with her, no matter where she is." Loki shifted his gaze at Frigga, seeing that she was smiling, before glancing back at Odin. "I do not care about the throne, I do not care if do not approve. All I care about is her and without her..." _I will go insane_.

Odin sighed as he put his hands behind his back. He knew what Loki was about to say since Frigga had told him how lonely Loki had been while he was imprisoned. "It is time I need to apologize Loki. For all that I have done. I have been a terrible father to you, and to Thor. I was wrong to imprison you for so long and I am also wrong for not visiting you. Not even once. I did not do that since I knew you would react in anger. Anger that I very well deserve. I was thinking too much as a King and not think as a father should be. To be strict, but fair. However, I have done nothing but the first to you and Thor. To _both_ of my sons."

Loki's expression softened at Odin's truthful, and sincere, words. Frigga smiled proudly at her husband next to Loki.

"As a sign of my apology, I will allow you to wed this mortal woman you speak of, my son."

* * *

The next chapter will be the last! It will definitely include the wedding and the question of how/why the BiFrost dropped Loki will be answered.

Hopefully I can publish it sometime this week since I have only one exam (woohoo). Maybe I can post it on Tuesday or Wednesday, we'll see :D


End file.
